


You Get So Alone at Times That It Just Makes Sense

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: It doesn't take long for an ambulance to arrive on scene, including Harvey and a few other cops. Jim instructs one of the officers to take the man in handcuffs to the Gotham Central Police Department and book him. Jim climbs into the ambulance while they're loading Jerome Valeska and a second injured man into the vehicle; both men are strapped down in stretchers, with their wrists cuffed to the sides of the stretcher. Harvey gets back into the squad car and he follows the ambulance to the hospital. Jim asks the the two EMTs to keep it quiet and not to mention who they're transporting. When they arrive at the hospital, Jim tells the same thing to the nurses and rest of the hospital staff. No names. As far as everyone knew this was another John Doe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My love for you will never die until the flesh rots off my bones and I am smashed into a million flakes of dust  
> I won't lie, I won't lie, I won't lie, this could save your life  
> I'm so afraid that everything that's wrong with me will become part of you and you will never see  
> I won't lie, I won't lie, I won't lie, this could save my life  
> My love for you will never die  
> Into the darkest night I'll take you by my side  
> Into the summer sun we won't just come undone  
> And all my life, all my life I've waited to kiss your perfect face  
> Into the darkest night I'll take you by my side

"Quite the dilemma, Jim. Are you gonna let me fall and die, or pull me up and arrest me? What's it gonna be? Lawman or murderer?" Jerome is grinning when he extends his left hand out to Jim. The madman is hanging from a flagpole with bullet wounds decorating his body; the blood stains bloom across Jerome's white jacket. He isn't scared. He isn't worried. He accomplished his real objective while everyone else was distracted by the blimp in the sky. That's all it was meant to do, although, dispensing his laughing gas on Gotham's citizens would've been comical.

Jim Gordon hesitates. The detective leaned over the edge of the building and reached out for Jerome's hand.

Laughing, Jerome pulls his hand away. "Good old Gordon, always playing by the rules. That's why I'll outlive you. That's why I'm loved....because I dont give a damn about the rules." 

The older man glanced over Jerome and to the ground below. "It's a long way down. You sure you'll outlive me?" He shifted his gaze back to Jerome, he offered his hand still. 

"Oh, I'm sure. Because I'm more than a man. I'm an idea, a philosophy. And I will live on in the shadows within Gotham's discontent. You'll be seeing me soon. Au revoir!" Jerome let go of the flagpole and cackled with laughter as he fell to his death. Jerome smiled when his body connected with the hard pavement, sweet and blissful pain followed. 

Then everything went black.

Jim Gordon watched in silent horror as Jerome fell. 

Neither the detective or the lunatic could foresee what would happen next. 

Some of Jerome's loyal henchman appeared from behind the line of cars and when they saw their precious leader dangling from the building, they immediately took off running to help. Three men and one woman shouted in alarm when Jerome let go. The woman is the first to dive over onto the vehicle, followed by two men; they each dove onto their stomachs on either side of the woman. The fourth man stood next to the vehicle with his arms outstretched, not too smart on his part.

Jerome's Valeska's body crashed onto the vehicle, while the bodies of his faithful followers absorbed most of the impact. That's not to say it didn't hurt like hell and Jerome's head came down against someone's forehead. Bone colliding with bone, a sickening sound followed as the man's nose was crushed underneath the weight of the impact. 

It was instant death for the woman and one man, the third that was underneath Jerome began coughing up blood; internal injuries. 

The man who was standing quickly turned around and went to check Jerome's pulse. He pressed two fingers to the unconscious redhead's neck. It was difficult to detect....but there was a weak heartbeat. "Jerome!! Hey buddy we gotta get cha out of here." Disregarding his injured comrade, the man looped both his arms underneath Jerome's armpits. He started dragging Jerome off the vehicle and the two dead people.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" Jim yelled, with his gun pointed at the man's head.

Two hands shoot up in the air and the man turns around to face Jim. 

Jerome's upper body slumped against the vehicle, his arms and and head dangle at an awkward angle. Blood drips from a wound on the back of his head, and his jacket is nearly crimson.

"On your knees." Jim demanded.

The man complies and he lowers himself to his knees. 

Jim approaches and he walks around the man. "Hands behind your back."

The man grumbled angrily but when turned his head and saw the gun, he lowered his hands behind his back.

Jim whips out a pair of handcuffs and slips them on the man's wrist, one at a time. As soon as Jim finishes, his cellphone starts ringing. Jim stands back up and he answers the call. "Harvey."

"Jim! Where the hell are you?! Did you catch Jerome?" Harvey asked.

Jim's blue eyes wandered to the mangled mess that was Jerome Valeska. "Yeah, but he's in pretty bad shape Harvey. I'm gonna need an ambulance right now."

"I'm on it!" Harvey ends the call.

It doesn't take long for an ambulance to arrive on scene, including Harvey and a few other cops. Jim instructs one of the officers to take the man in handcuffs to the Gotham Central Police Department and book him. Jim climbs into the ambulance while they're loading Jerome Valeska and a second injured man into the vehicle; both men are strapped down in stretchers, with their wrists cuffed to the sides of the stretcher. Harvey gets back into the squad car and he follows the ambulance to the hospital. Jim asks the the two EMTs to keep it quiet and not to mention who they're transporting. When they arrive at the hospital, Jim tells the same thing to the nurses and rest of the hospital staff. No names. As far as everyone knew this was another John Doe.

It's just as bad as Jim predicted, Jerome is on the brink of death. The redhead is rushed into emergency surgery. Because of the fall, Jerome suffered a basilar skull fracture and it resulted in a epidural hematoma. Too much blood was lost, Jerome had to undergo three blood transfusions so he wouldn't bleed out during surgery. The bullets were successfully removed and each wound was stitched up afterwards. 

While this is all going on, Jim and Harvey are sitting in the public waiting area, each with a cup of coffee in hand. 

"So uh, you throw him off the roof or something?" Harvey inquires. 

"What? No, God no Harvey." Jim shook his head but he wasn't offended. Jerome did a lot of awful things to warrant something like that. "He fell... I offered to pull him up but he just...let go." 

"Are you fucking serious!?" Harvey says this too loudly, causing some of the nurses to glare at him. Harvey slumps in his seat before speaking in a lower voice. "He wanted to die? Damn...the kid really IS crazy."

"I'm not sure what his intentions were, maybe he didn't really have a reason behind his actions." Jim looked at the black pool of coffee in his cup. He couldn't put his finger on it...but something Jerome said kept repeating in his mind. 'You'll be seeing me soon.' A heavy feeling settled in Jim's stomach, the words meant Jerome had plans after his death. Something was supposed to happen.... Had yet to happen. Would could it be?

"Yeah, buncha crazies, the lot of them." Harvey shook his head.

Jim looked at Harvey. "Speaking of which, how did it look out there?"

"Eh, still some loonies running around out there, breaking and entering, stealing, upsetting the general public. The GCPD is doing the best they can to apprehend all of Jerome's followers but there's so many of em' Jim. I can't believe this guy actually has a cult and they're all equally crazy."

"Hmm, I see." Jim looked back to his coffee and took a drink. 

"Detective Gordon?" said a female voice.

Jim and Harvey look up.

An older woman, mid to late 40's, stood there in blue scrubs that were dotted with blood stains. Her hair was covered in a surgical cap and she had on blue latex gloves. The circles under her eyes were hidden behind thick-framed glasses. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lien. I apologize about my appearance but surgery is a messy deal." She slipped off her right glove.

Jim stood up from his seat and he extended his right hand. "No apologies are necessary, it's good to meet you Dr. Lien. I'm James Gordon."

Dr. Lien shook Jim's hand and nodded. "Likewise."

After the introduction, Jim lowered his hand to his side. "How is he?"

"Well....he's in a coma." Dr. Lien pauses when she see's the surprised look on Jim's face. "But he's stable!" She added quickly, "We were able to stop the bleeding and successfully removed the hematoma. We've inserted a metal plate over his skull fracture to hold it in place while it heals. In a few hours he'll be moved to a private wing in the Intensive Care Unit. Just as you asked, he's registered as John Doe."

Jim nodded. "Thank you Dr. Lien, I appreciate everything you've done... Do you know how long he'll be in a coma for?"

Dr. Lien shrugged. "Could be a few days or a few months. The injuries he sustained were severe, in fact, I'm surprised he's still alive. It's a miracle really. He's going to need a lot of time to rest and heal."

"Understood. I'm going to assign a few police officers to stand guard, is that okay?" Jim asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Excuse me, I'm going to go clean up now." Dr. Lien nodded to both Jim and Harvey before turning to leave.

Jim was quiet and he remained as still as a statue, eyes watching the doctor until she disappeared from sight.

"Hey....I recognize that look." Harvey commented. He got up from his seat and stood next to his partner. "Whatcha planning Jim? Fill me in."

"I think we need to head down to the Gotham Central News Station and make an announcement." Jim said.

"Oh? About what?" Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"About Jerome Valeska's death." Jim raised his cup and chugged the rest of his coffee.

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Harvey was confused.

Jim moved over to the trash bin and tossed the empty cup inside. "Because no leader means no cult. They're not gonna stop till they find him Harvey, let's end their search now."

"Fucking fantastic idea! Now yer thinkin' Jimbo. Let's go." Harvey also tossed his empty cup inside the trash bin.

"No, you stay and guard Jerome. Coma or no coma, he's a threat to the public. I'll call you when I'm on my way back." Jim turns and leaves the area before Harvey can voice his protest. Jim vaguely caught the words '-not a goddamn babysitter' before exiting through the front doors. 

It takes a few hours for Jim to convince the supervisor at the news station to broadcast his announcement. That, and the supervisor wanted to wait till after 9:00pm when there was more commercials. They gave him a five-minute slot but it was enough. Around 9:30pm, Jim is seated next to the anchorwoman and anchorman; there's a green screen behind them. The supervisor starts counting down from ten and when he reaches one, he points to Jim to let him know they're live.

"Good evening folks, this is Linda Keragin and my partner, Jason Cantrell. Before we open up with your evening dosage of news and sports updates, we're going to hear a few words from our guest this evening. This is Detective James Gordon everybody, please give him your full attention." Linda motions to Jim. 

Jim smiles awkwardly at the camera; he wasn't accustomed to this. "Citizens of Gotham...I am here to inform you that Jerome Valeska is dead."

Linda and Jason pretend to gasp in horror.

Jim ignores the fake theatrics and continues. "I repeat, Jerome Valeska is dead. This is a result of the injuries he sustained after falling from a ten story building. Those who claim to be apart of Jerome's 'cult' will be immediately arrested and transported to Arkham. I advise you, if you're still searching, to stop. Jerome Valeska is no more."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harvey is sitting in the ICU room with Jerome. The older man is munching down on a sandwich and staring at the TV in the corner of the room. He laughs when he see's Jim's nervous smile. "Ah, TV don't suit you Jimbo." Harvey listens to the rest of the announcement. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bruce gasps. 

Alfred looks up from his book and focuses on Bruce, who appeared to be staring at his phone. "What is it Master Bruce?"

Bruce gets up from his seat and he walks over to Alfred, while holding the phone out to him.

Alfred raises an eyebrow but he takes the phone and watches the video playing. He recognizes Jim Gordon and he listens to his words. "Bloody hell..." Alfred mumbled. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oswald Cobblepot sighs in relief when he hears of Jerome's death. He picks up a decanter of scotch and pours it into a glass. He sets the decanter down and lifts his glass up, raising it towards the ceiling. "To old business partners....may you rest in hell." He downs the alcohol in two swift gulps.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Those that followed Jerome Valeska were distraught. Their leader, their savior, was now dead. Everybody stopped what they were doing, what was the point? Some went home, others lurked back into the shadows, and the rest wandered aimlessly throughout Gotham City. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Iridescent, pale, green eyes focus on the television screen. A slight twitch makes the right end of ruby red lips curve upward, a smile threatened to form. However, it contradicted with what was going on inside the pale man's heart. A slight ache. A slight pain. Minor, almost unnoticeable but it was there. 

"Jerome...It's a shame. This death lacks the theatricality that defines you." 

"Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah turns to see Ecco. 

Ecco holds out a brown envelope. "The paperwork and contract with Wayne Industries. Bruce said he'll come over tomorrow to go over the legal components and answer any of your questions." Ecco doesn't appear to be fazed by Jeremiah's frightening appearance.

Jeremiah reaches out and takes the brown envelope. He nods to Ecco and turns his attention back to the TV.

Ecco reads the gesture and quietly leaves the room. 

"Jerome..." Jeremiah repeats the name but his voice is without intonation or expressiveness. 

If one looked closely, they would see Jeremiah Valeska's shoulders trembling ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My father taught me first-hand how to be set free:  
> Give up and run away!  
> I wish I could drain out his half of blood in me  
> But, I'd still have his face  
> I curse reflections every day  
> So, help me  
> Please, someone, come quick  
> I think I am losing it  
> Forgive me, I inherited this  
> From a stranger I'll never miss  
> I'm sick

It's been two weeks since the news of Jerome Valeska's death hit the news and in that time, Gotham would come under Jeremiah's siege. All attempts to evacuate the city are virtually ineffective. There are too many people who are incapable of functioning under extreme stress and chaos. The bridges get flooded, people are at their wits ends, crime rates quadruple in a matter of days. 

The GCPD is under pressure, every single cop is on duty and has been for the past three days. Jim Gordon is forced to work with a new sergeant, one who was clearly on a power trip and sent by the Mayor to 'assist' the GCPD. Jim hates the guy and can barely stand to be in a room with him for more then a couple of minutes at a time. 

Jim and Harvey are in a heated discussion inside Jim's office when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jim sighs with frustion and reaches up to rub his tired eyes.

"Jim, you have a phone call. It's Dr. Lien." Carlos Alvarez said. 

"Well tell them I'll call back la-" Jim trails off and he quickly scoots up to his desk to grab the phone.

"Line 4." The officer excused himself and shut the door with a soft click.

Jim presses a button marked 'L4' and he puts the phone to his ear. "This is Detective Gordon."

"Ah, hello Detective. I understand you're a busy man, what with all the chaos and such. I'm calling in regards to Jerome Valeska, he's awake." Dr. Lien said.

Jim felt his heart rate increase. "Okay, thank you for informing me. I'll stop by in half an hour."

"Very well. Take care." Dr. Lien said before ending the call.

"Well? What'd she say?" Harvey was seated across the younger man. 

"Jerome...He's conscious now." Jim looked over to his partner.

"No shit? Hell, with how banged up the kid was, I thought he'd be out for a couple months." Harvey could see that Jim was thinking about something, and thinking hard. "You think Jerome can help us find his brother?"

Both of Jim's eyebrows raise, he's surprised. "You read my mind... I don't know if Jerome can offer any information but it's worth a try." Jim gets up and grabs his jacket from his chair.

"Yeah I mean what do we got to lose at this point? Besides a whole city." Harvey stands up. 

"Thanks for the reminder...." Jim slips his jacket on. "Think you can handle Sergeant Pain-in-the-ass for a few hours?"

"Yeah, no problem Jimbo. Grab me some doughnuts on your way back." Harvey turns and opens the office door before stepping out. 

Jim rolls his eyes, "Sure." The Detective left his office and made his way to the front entrance, having to push past stressed out cops and angry criminals; the GCPD is PACKED to the brim with petty criminals. Some of the interrogation rooms are being used to house inmates. The place is a madhouse. Jim gets inside his vehicle and takes off towards the hospital. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Darkness. 

Merciful blackness is what Jerome is shrouded in. He doesn't move. He doesn't dream. He just...exists. A motionless bag of flesh and blood, dead inside and dead to the world. Death was a welcome gift, long overdue for Jerome. All of his suffering, all of the abuse, he should've died a long time ago. Yet, the idea of seeing Jeremiah again kept the redhead going, kept him clinging for dear life. 

Satisfying accomplishment. 

Jerome finally reunited with his brother and it didn't come as a surprise that Jeremiah was still stubborn. Jeremiah wanted to desperately live in his world of lies and hide his true nature. Well, Jerome fixed that with the little 'present' he left behind. It was a shame he couldn't live long enough to see Jeremiah's transformation. 

Burn it down, brother. Burn it all down!

"Shit!" Said a female nurse.

A glass syringe drops to the floor and shatters.

The nurse shook her head and stepped out of the room to go and find something to clean up the mess. 

'Huh...didn't expect hell to be so cheerful', Jerome thought. 

Wait...

Jerome could smell iodoform, a disinfectant that was used in-

"Hospital?" Jerome mumbled the word under his breath. He forced his eyes to open and he stared up at pale fluorescent lights. "Fuck...." Jerome closed his eyes when he felt pain seep into his head, causing it to throb painfully. Jerome tried to lift his hands when he heard the metal chains clink together. 'Great'. Jerome tested his legs with the same results; he was handcuffed to the bed by his wrists and ankles. 

Jerome opened his eyes when he heard the nurse return. He shifted his head and looked at her. "Hey toots ya think I get something for this headache?" 

The nurse jumped and when she saw Jerome, she started screaming. The woman dropped the broom and sprinted out of the room.

"Sheesh...was it something I said?" Jerome was amused by the reaction.

"Ah, you're awake." Dr. Lien entered the room. "I'm sorry about that, she's new and has never been around dangerous criminals. It's good to see you up Mr. Valeska, I was worried you'd stay trapped in that comatose state."

Jerome stared at the doctor with no discernable expression on his face. He let the words sink in... Comatose, well that explains the pleasant darkness, which he was starting to miss. "How long?"

"It's been two weeks since your incident." Dr. Lien turned around, "I need to make a phone call. Then, I'll get you something for the pain. You're very lucky to be alive Mr. Valeska." 

Jerome snorted with laughter. "LUCK? Sweetheart, you're either really nice or really fucking naive. Do you even know WHO I am?"

Dr. Lien glanced over shoulder at Jerome. "Yes, and you're MY patient. I treat all of my patients with respect and kindness, regardless of their reputations. Excuse me for a few minutes." Dr. Lien stepped over the pile of glass and left the room.

Jerome watched her leave. "Hm....pretentious old bitch." Jerome hated hospitals. Now that he was awake, he was hopeful they would send him back to Arkham. Jerome stared back up at the ceiling, recalling the events that lead to his current situation. He remembered blowing some guy's head, and having both Bruce and Jeremiah strapped to a chair with bombs attached. He wasn't going to kill either of them, but it was fun seeing the anger in Jeremiah's eyes. Oooh his brother actually attempted to stab him, how adorable. Now that was entertainment. 

Jerome felt the pain coming back, this time it radiated throughout his body. He closed his eyes again and waited for Dr. Lien to come back. If she tried to give him anything weak, he might attempt to bite her fingers off. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm here to see Dr. Lien." Jim said.

The medical clerk nodded and she picked up her phone to page the doctor.

"Thanks." Jim wandered away from the desk and he glanced around the waiting area. 

"Detective Gordon, that was fast." Dr. Lien said. "Follow me."

Jim looked up to see doctor. He nodded and followed her. "How is he? Did he, uh, suffer any brain damage?"

Dr. Lien steps into an elevator and as soon as Jim enters, she presses a button to take them to the 10th floor. "After I gave him medication to moderate his pain, he's in a much better mood. Quite talkative that one." Dr. Lien shook her head, "His memory and motor skills are up to par, however, we won't know the full extent of his injuries until we do a CT scan." 

"I see." Jim watched as the numbers rose and when they reached the 10th floor, both individuals stepped out of the elevator.

Dr. Lien lead Jim down the hall and to a room marked 'Intensive Care Unit: 349'. Dr. Lien knocked twice before opening the door and stepping in.

Jim followed her into the room.

"Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jimbo!" Jerome said with a grin. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" Jerome could see the exhaustion and stress in Jim's face. There were heavy circles under Jim's eyes and he looked thinner. "Christ, work must be hell huh?"

Jim didn't say anything at first. He took a moment to pause and study Jerome. He almost didn't recognize the younger male. Jerome's red hair was shaved off, necessary for the surgery to take place. The red hair was already starting to grow back, and that sadistic smile was exactly as Jim remembered. "I could say the same thing about you."

"Muah?" Jerome smirked. "To be fair, you did shoot me and then let me fall to my death. What's another scar or two? Come on, takes a lot of work to look as good as I do." 

"Hm." Jim grabbed a nearby chair. "Dr. Lien, could you give us a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course." Dr. Lien turned and left the room.

"Aww, no threesome?" Jerome pretended to pout.

Paying no attention to the comment, Jim sits down next to Jerome's bedside. "Are you aware of the events taking place in Gotham City?"

Jerome stared at Jim before a knowing smile curled his lips. "No but it must be really bad, especially if you're here and not out there stopping the bad guy." 

"It's more then one bad guy, they are all-"

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!" Jerome burst into a wild fit of laughter. "Don't give me that Jim, ya know those idiots can't do anything without a leader." When Jerome's laughter quieted down, he gave Jim a peculiar smile; like a kid who has done something bad and is proud of it. "My brother is leading them."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Your brother? But how did you....." Jim's eyes widen as the realization sinks in. "You did it...you're the one who changed Jeremiah."

"Changed? Pfft!" Jerome shook his head. "I didn't change a thing. I set him free." Jerome looked back at Jim. "What you're seeing now is who Jeremiah REALLY was. The clever litte shit hid behind a weak and pathetic facade to mask his true nature. He's just crazy as I am, if not more." 

"Is that so?" Jim stood up from his seat. He reached down and purposely shoved his thumb into one of the bullet wounds on Jerome's chest.

Jerome sucked in a breath. He didn't move or say anything. 

"Because of your actions, Jeremiah killed hundreds of people. The city is under evacuation and we have yet to find your brother and the remaining bombs. Now, if you know anything about Jeremiah's whereabouts, I might consider sending you back to Arkham. If not, you're going to an out-of-state facility where you'll be in lock down 24/7, isolated from the general population." To get his point across, Jim shoved harder. A small pool of blood began to form on the hospital gown Jerome was wearing.

Jerome smirked and his lips part to let out a shaky moan. "Ooooh harder~"

Jim's expression faltered. He went from angry to bewildered. This fucking kid... He knew how to unnerve people. Jim removed his thumb from the wound and he walked over to the nearby sink to wash his hand off. 

Jerome laughs at the detective's reaction. "Looks like the jokes on you Jimmy boy, cuz I ain't talkin. Send me wherever the hell you want." 

Jim turned around. "Okay. I'll see to it you're transferred immediately. You will never see Gotham again."

"Fine by me Jimmy!" Jerome says in a sing-song voice. 

Jim feels a vein twitch on the right side of his head, he was almost tempted to punch Jerome. He moves towards the door. 

"Oh and Jim?" Jerome calls out.

Jim pauses with his hand on the door handle.

"Give my brother a message... tell him, it's good to see you again Miah." Jerome's voice lowers and for a brief moment, he sounds like a sincere human being.

Jim opens the door and leaves. The frustated detective gets into the elevator and the whole time he's mumbling angry curses. This was a complete waste of time, Jerome was just as crazy as ever. Arriving to the main floor, Jim makes his way to the front entrance. He pushes past glass doors and steps out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey." Said a man's voice.

Jim feels somebody tapping his shoulder. He turns around in time to see a large fist.

The stranger punches Jim hard enough to make him fall onto the ground.

Dazed and confused, Jim stares up at the sky. He's vaguely aware of several men approaching.

They work together to grab Jim from the sidewalk and they hoist his body into a van. 

Somebody puts a burlap sack around Jim's head, and then his hands are bound together with a zip tie. 

The van leaves the hospital and heads straight into the heart of Gotham City.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jim doesn't where he is. He's forced to walk into a building and down a long corridor. Jim can smell something in the air, similar to gasoline and fish. He suspects they're at a warehouse, somewhere along Gotham bay. He can hear the seagulls in the distance. They take another turn and somebody shoves Jim from behind.

Jim stumbles to the floor and he falls face-first into a cold, concrete floor. Jim leans all his weight on his knees and he slowly raises his upper body from the floor.

Somebody rips the burlap sack off of Jim's head. 

Jim blinks several times until his vision clears. He glances around to see they're in a large room, it had a desk and pool table, a computer, and a few chairs. The walls were covered with maps and blue prints. 

"This isn't Harvey Bullock...." Said a low voice.

Jim looks back to the desk; he notices the chair is turned away but somebody is seated.

"Yeah well we couldn't find Harvey so, we thought-"

"Primitive cretins, I'm surrounded by them." The voice interrupts.

Jim recognizes the cold, monotone voice. "Jeremiah."

The chair swivels around and sure enough, Jeremiah is seated. "Detective Gordon, I apologize for the mix-up. They were supposed to pick up your partner, Harvey Bullock."

"What do you want with Havey?" Jim moved from his knees to his feet. 

"To kill him." Jeremiah responds calmly. "He stopped the first bomb before I could detonate it."

Jim's face hardens. He glared at Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah isn't fazed by Jim's intimidating appearance. He reaches for something underneath the desk and reveals a pistol.

Jim tenses up.

Jeremiah points the gun at Jim.

Jim doesn't move or say a word.

Jeremiah shifts the gun to the right and shoots. 

The man standing next to Jim cries out when the bullet hits him right in the forehead. He stumbled and fell to the floor. His body began to twitch violently.

Jim's heart is racing. 

Jeremiah gets up from his seat and he walks around the desk, approaching Jim and the frightened men. "No mistakes, I simply can't tolerate them." Jeremiah twirls the pistol in his right hand while standing directly infront of Jim. "Hmm...The great, valiant Detective Gordon. I didn't think you had it in you to murder someone... I suppose I should be thanking you. You saved me the trouble of hunting down Jerome and killing him myself." Jeremiah reaches up and places a red gloved hand on Jim's shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze, "Thank you." 

Jeremiah turns and walks back to the desk. He sets the pistol down and leans over to view a large map of Gotham City. With his back still turned, he addresses his men. "Take Mr. Gordon out to the back and shoot him. Then weigh his body down with cement blocks and toss him into the water."

One of the men approaches Jim with the burlap sack in hand.

"He's alive." Jim suddenly blurts out. 

Jeremiah glances to the side. "Come again? Who is alive Detective?"

"Jerome Valeska, he's alive." Jim said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Family Tradition' by Senses Fail, lyrics at the top. Thought the song was fitting when I was working on this chapter. 
> 
> Oooh Jim went a little dark there~
> 
> Will Jeremiah be happy about the news? Or will he be upset? *Cue dramatic music*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I die alone  
> Before my time has gone  
> There's just one thing I have to do  
> Before the fire and stone  
> Before your world is gone  
> Have you some patience  
> Cause I will have my vengeance  
> (( Vengeance by Zack Hemsy ))

"He's alive." Jim suddenly blurts out.

Jeremiah glances to the side. "Come again? Who is alive Detective?"

"Jerome Valeska, he's alive." Jim said.

Jeremiah doesn't move. Nor does he address the confused men, one of whom hovers near Jim with a gun in his right hand and the burlap sack in his left.

Jim waits. His heart is racing so fast, he can feel it pounding inside his ears. 

The same, monotone voice speaks up. "Clever but a little trick like this won't save you." 

"It's not a trick." Jim said and this time, he spoke in a level-headed voice. He needed to appear calm, and not desperate to live, although that's why he revealed the information.

Jeremiah doesn't speak or move from his position at the desk.

Jim feels anxious, he doesn't know what's going through Jeremiah's head. "He asked me to give you a message.... He said-"

In one, quick, fluid like motion, Jeremiah turns and steps in front of Jim. He raised his right hand and wrapped it around Jim's throat, before stepping forward and shoving the detective against the wall. The normally calm, emotionless persona was gone. Instead, it's replaced with rage. Jeremiah's lips curl into a contemptuous smile. When he speaks, his voice is riddled with abhorrence. "YOU LIE!" Jeremiah squeezes Jim's throat, fingernails digging into the soft flesh.

The rest of the men are stunned into silence. They have never seen Jeremiah in this state before and it was appalling for all of them to witness. Nobody made any attempts to move or intervene. The air was thick with tension and silence, but for the muffled noises the detective made. 

Jim gasped when his body slammed against the wall but that was nothing compared to the hand squeezing down on his wind pipe. Jim could feel his lungs burning as he struggled to breath. His hands were bound together, the best he could do was raise his arms and try to push Jeremiah's arm away. It didn't work, Jeremiah had a death grip on his throat. Jim was running out of time, he was going to suffocate within a few minutes. He did his best to speak. "J-Jerome....said...." Jim spoke through choked whispers, but it was loud enough for Jeremiah to hear. "-Tell....you....It's good...to see you again....Miah." 

Suddenly, Jeremiah releases Jim's throat.

Jim collasped to his knees and he bends over, choking and gasping for air.

Jeremiah's expression was devoid of any discernible emotion. He was in disbelief and he could feel fear creeping into his mind. Of course, none of these feelings are visible on Jeremiah's face. Jeremiah looked down at Jim, paying no attention to his distressed state. "That name...who told you about it?" Jeremiah knew the answer but he couldn't stop himself from asking. He needed clarification that this wasn't some hoax.

Jim's panting gradually lessened and he struggled to get himself back on his feet. Once standing, Jim raises his gaze to meet Jeremiah's own. "I told you... Jerome Valeska is alive, he wanted me to give you that message. I had no idea about the nickname...But he already knows about your activity in Gotham."

Jeremiah searches those hazel blue eyes, his blank facial expression remains even after hearing the new information. Jeremiah decides that Jim is telling the truth, because nobody else in the world (anybody alive for matter) referred to his childhood nickname. "I see." Jeremiah looks over to his men. "Bring the trucks to the front. I want this warehouse emptied within an hour. We're leaving." Jeremiah turned and walked over to the desk. He began rolling up the maps and collecting his paperwork. 

The men all glance at each other, curious as to why they were going to pack up and leave. "Uh, boss? What about Detective Gordon?"

Without turning, Jeremiah responds. "I don't have time to deal with him, lock him up in the storage closet and then start loading the trucks."

Two of the men grab Jim and they drag him out of the room.

Jim doesn't struggle, he's relieved to be alive.

The group of men still hovered in the room and they were whispering among one another. One man, Clyde, steps forward to address Jeremiah. "Boss...why are we moving locations? If Jerome really is alive, why not let us track him down and kill him? You don't gotta be afraid, we can-"

A low, malignant laugh escaped those ruby red lips.

Clyde stopped talking. Rarely did Jeremiah laugh and when he did, the men could feel the fear in their very cores. 

Jeremiah looked at Clyde. "You think I'm AFRAID of my own brother?"

"Well I uh, didn't mean anything-" Clyde was cut off when the collar of his shirt was gripped.

Jeremiah yanked Clyde closer until their foreheads touched. Jeremiah was wearing an amused smile but the glint in his eyes was that of mania. 

Clyde's eyes widened and he visibly started shaking. The boss never seemed unstable until now. 

Jeremiah stared into those terror-filled eyes, the smile only growing. "It's not Jerome that I'm afraid of. You'll do well to remember that I do NOT fear anyone or anything, suggesting otherwise will result in a bullet to your head. Understood?"

Clyde nodded quickly.

"Good, now don't make me say it again, or you'll end up like your friend there." Jeremiah tilted his head to the left, motioning to the dead man on the floor who was lying in a pool of blood. Jeremiah shoved Clyde and then turned around to gather up the rest of his plans and maps.

Clyde stumbled and he turned around, motioning for the other men to follow. 

Jeremiah could hear the men's footsteps disappear as they left the room. Now that he was alone, Jeremiah was able to sort through his thoughts. Jerome was alive and he knows that his laughing gas worked. It was only a matter of time before Jerome escaped from, wherever the hell he is, and pursued Jeremiah. What was the end game? Jeremiah suspected Jerome had revenge on his mind, who wouldn't? Jeremiah could only imagine the hate and anger that festered and grew in Jerome's heart. "You won't find me this time..." Jeremiah mumbled. He glanced down at his hands and didn't realize he was squeezing the edges of the desk so hard that his knuckles turned another shade of white, as unbelievable as that was. He let go and rubbed his hands. He needed to get out of Gotham but he still needed supplies from Wayne Industries, and money to secure safe passage. Traveling by boat was the ideal way, as he could move everything he had stored in the warehouse. 

The sooner the better. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It takes a full 24 hours before the GCPD locates Detective Jim Gordon.

When Jim didn't call or check in after a couple of hours, Harvey Bullock suspected something happened. He asked Lucius Fox to track down his cell phone and woe and behold, the genius came through with a location.

Harvey, amongst a few other cops, break into the warehouse and call out for Jim.

Jim hears his the voices and he starts kicking the door. "I'm here!" he called out.

They locate him and easily break down the lock and door.

"Jimmy!" Harvey reaches down and grabs his partner by his arm, only to hoist him to his feet. Harvey then cuts the thick rope around Jim's wrists. 

Jim rubs his wrists, they went numb awhile ago. "Thank you Harvey...Jeremiah left, it looks like this was his hideout but when I told him about Jerome being alive, he ordered his men to pack up."

"Really? Think he's scared Jerome will go after him?" Harvey puts an arm around Jim's shoulders and guides him out of the warehouse.

"No... I didn't get the sense he was afraid of Jerome. He was afraid of something, don't get me wrong... He wanted to get out of there, and FAST. Speaking of which, Jerome is still at the hospital right?" Jim glances at Harvey.

"Yeah, yeah, Dr. Lien is keeping an eye on him. Now, enough about work. Let's get you to the hospital and then I'll grab you dinner. You look like you could use a fat steak and some coffee." Harvey said.

"Thanks." Jim nods, happy to accept the offer. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

For the next few days, Jerome's attitude is like a roller coaster. One minute he's cheerful and compliant, the next he's a screaming mess of anger and foulness. The only time they unstrap him from the bed is to clean his wounds and bathe him. However, that proves difficult when Jerome bites one of the nurses in her arm, and he tore out a huge chunk of flesh in the process. They decided it was best to avoid baths all together and just wipe him down, while using shampoo infused shower caps. This doesn't make it any easier because Jerome's constant need to berate the nurses leaves most of them in tears, or they just get up and walk out in an angry huff. 

Dr. Lien is forced to step away from her usual duties and focus on Jerome. She's the only one who can handle Jerome's taunting without getting worked up. There is a problem, however, Jerome refuses to eat. No matter how much Dr. Lien urges and tries, she can't get the redhead to give in and eat some food. The IV drips can only do so much and within a few days, she starts to notice the weight loss. 

Jerome, of course, doesn't seem too concerned about his personal health.

The medical staff and supervisors discuss Jerome Valeska's deteriorating health. They suggest psychoactive drugs to make him more compliant and docile. Dr. Lien disagrees, she knows Jerome will refuse the medication and could possibly hurt himself if they force him to take a controlled substance. The wise doctor suggests calling Arkham to see if any other medical personnel worked with Jerome, maybe they could enlist some additional help.

It's been 4 days since Jerome woke up from his coma and he finds himself bored out of his mind, again. He was waiting for Dr. Lien, or another nurse, to come in so he could have someone to tease. The silence isn't good for Jerome and he made that known the very first night. They always left the TV on for him but it automatically shut off after a couple of hours. Jerome was humming and singing to himself, anything to distract him from his thoughts. "Miss Mary Mac, Mac, Mac....all dressed in black...with silver buttons, all the way down her back!~" Jerome sang the melody on key. That is, until he heard the door click open.

Jerome stopped and he turned his head to face the door. He see's a young, petite woman with a set of blue eyes and blonde hair, neatly pulled up into a bun. Jerome never saw her before... Yet, there was something familiar. He stared at the black-framed glasses and then studied the long white lab-coat. He saw a clip board in her hands with additional folders. "You're a psychologist."

"I am." The woman nods.

"I've seen you somewhere before...." Jerome's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you have." The woman approaches Jerome until she's standing at his bed side. "May I?"

"May you what?" Jerome grinned.

"Have a seat. I'd like to have a chat with you, for old times sake." The woman smiles.

That's when it hit him. Jerome knew who the woman was. He should've guessed because there was a distinct smell that floated off her clothes. The smell of iron and rust, paired with mildew and decaying old cells. Mixed with that was something sweet, like honey and brown sugar. It was a smell Jerome enjoyed and it brought back memories of his time in Arkham. "Harls?~"

"Heh, yes, but I really do prefer Dr. Quinzel." She pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm surprised you remember me, with all of those horrible injuries you suffered." 

"It's nothing toots, but why are you surprised? I could never forget a pretty face like yours." Jerome said with a smile, a genuine, content smile, like he was seeing an old friend. 

Dr. Quinzel chuckled softly and a distinct, crimson color filled her pale cheekbones. 

'Oh, this is going to be too easy', Jerome thought. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Things were taking longer then expected but after one week of preparation, the boat was ready. Jeremiah broke into Wayne Industries the other night to secure the necessary chemicals he needed for his next project. Oh, Gotham was going to fall but he didn't need to be present in the city to accomplish it. He manufactured a new kind of bomb, one that operated on a chemical level and not circuits and wires. Once his men finish dispensing them in the appropriate locations, Jeremiah would take the boat and leave Gotham. He needed to get at least 50 miles away from the city to be considered safe from the radiation. 

Seeing as how he had a few hours to kill, Jeremiah decided to visit the old Gotham Cemetery. He was dawning a purple trench coat, black slacks, and green leather shoes. Both hands are covered with white gloves and they currently rest in the pockets of his coat. The black panama hat conceals his green hair and pale face. Because it's mid-day, Jeremiah wears a set of black, gold-rimmed sunglasses. Ever since the transformation, Jeremiah's eyes became sensitive to sunlight and anything else with strong UV rays. He preferred working in the dark, hence why his departure would be for that evening.

Jeremiah finds himself standing in front of a small headstone marked 'Lila Valeska, loving mother and friend to all. 1964 - 2012.' Jerome is almost tempted to laugh after reading the inscription. Lila Velska wasn't friends with anyone but herself. The woman knew how to manipulate people, both emotionally and physically. Jeremiah recognized the mental issues his mother had, he knew she suffered manic depression since he was old enough to talk. However, she coped with her personal issues in all the wrong ways. Sex, alcohol, beating her two sons (Jerome taking the brunt of it), wasn't the healthiest method and it didn't make her feel any better about herself. Jeremiah didn't pity her and he was even happy when news of her death reached him. Part of him wished he had been there with Jerome when he fatally slit her throat. Oh, it must've brought great satisfaction to watch her choke on her own blood and have the life fade from her eyes. Jeremiah was jealous...Jerome got to her first, and he committed his first murder at a younger age then Jeremiah. 

The cold breeze picked up, in spite of the sun being out, the air was frigid. It was nearing the end of fall, and all the trees were barren. 

Jeremiah wasn't sure why he wanted to visit his mother's grave. Force of habit, probably, of a once sentimental Jeremiah Valeska. He feels nothing about seeing the headstone and he stays motionless for about an hour. Deciding that's enough revisiting the past, Jeremiah turns away from the headstone. 

"She was a bitch of a mother, wasn't she?" said a familiar voice.

Jeremiah froze. 

A tongue clicked. "Tsk, tsk....Jeremiah, the golden boy till the end huh? At least, that's what mother thought."

Jeremiah is as still as a statue. He appears calm and collected, but inside his heart rate quickens. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Jerome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* Did I just throw Dr. Quinzel in there?
> 
> *Nods* Yes, yes I did. They never really confirm Ecco is Harly Quinn, I mean it COULD be her or somebody else? Just like how Jerome was supposedly the Joker but Jeremiah stepped up to the plate after Jerome's death. Same thing could happen to Ecco, the writers of Gotham are constantly throwing out surprises. Seems possible xD
> 
> Jerome's escape will be explained in the next chapter, including Jeremiah's reaction to his brother's sudden appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red lights mean you're leaving  
> The white one's mean returning  
> Tell me how this story ends  
> And I'll keep them fires burning  
> The headlights look like diamonds  
> The taillights burn like coals  
> Tell me how this story ends  
> Before the fires go cold  
> (( Headlights look like diamonds, by Arcade Fire, weird ass song had me thinking of Jerome in this piece xD ))

Jerome's behavior and overall attitude improves drastically over the next two days. The doctors, the nurses, Lien, they all see it. Having Dr. Quinzel work with Jerome was definitely a smart move on their part. There were no more angry tantrums, no more awful insults, no more nurses that feared for their lives. It was almost as if Jerome Valeska transformed into a completely different person. The redhead was eating whatever meal was brought to him, and saving no leftovers. He also took his medication without fussing or attempting to attack the current caregiver, that being Dr. Quinzel. Jerome only allowed her to give him medication and feed him, but, he also let Dr. Lien treat him when it was needed; vitals, shots, weight check, and any other information she was required to obtain. 

Dr. Lien was skeptical about Jerome's change... She was well aware of Jerome Valeska's past. The man was a violent murderer and according to Dr. Quinzel's reports, the very definition of a sociopath. The wise doctor knew it was an act and it was fooling everyone else. Everyone but her. 

Dr. Quinzel put in a request to remove all of Jerome's restraints. Naturally, the staff at the hospital denied such a request. The young psychiatrist didn't give up, she altered the request to all restraints but one. 

The medical staff and supervisors agreed to the request. 

Jerome is able to sit up in his bed and get off and stretch but not the arm that is still handcuffed to the side of the bed. Still, it's an improvement and Jerome doesn't complain. Hell, he's happy he can scratch his nose now and stand up when his back got sore. If anything, Jerome felt like he was staying at a 5-star hotel; room service when he requested it, nice hot baths with jet streams, and a beautiful attendant who didn't make Jerome want to stab her eyes out. 

One afternoon, it was time to collect Jerome's vitals. None of the nurses could do it, or any of the doctors. Normally, they would let Dr. Quinzel take care of it but Dr. Lien offered, seeing as how she didn't check up on Jerome for a couple of days. The woman washed her hands and grabbed a stethoscope before making her way to the ICU unit. She knocked on Jerome's door before peering in and seeing Jerome alone. "Oh, where's your friend?" She was referring to Dr. Quinzel.

Jerome was sitting up on his bed with his legs dangling over the edge. He was facing the door, and not the TV behind him, which was currently on a news station. "She's got a life doc, she can't be here 24/7." Jerome grinned. 

Dr. Lien nodded in agreement and stepped into the room. "True." She thought it odd Jerome was facing the door and not the TV. The older woman approached Jerome. "I need to get your vitals, is that okay?"

Jerome nodded eagerly, the peculiar smile never leaving his face. "Yes, yes, of course."

The smile didn't suit Jerome, it was almost as if he was trying really hard to appear friendly. "Alright, temperature first." Dr. Lien raised a digital thermometer in her hand, inserted the metal rod into a plastic case, then held it up to Jerome's face.

Jerome opened his mouth.

Dr. Lien inserted the narrow tip underneath Jerome's tongue. "Close your mouth."

Jerome complies and he closes his mouth.

Dr. Lien looks at the small screen and it takes a few moments to read the temperature. "98.7, very good." Dr. Lien removes the thermometer and walks over to the trash to toss the plastic casing. Then, she walked back over to Jerome and removed the stethoscope from her ears. After inserting the ear pieces, she raised the metal disc to Jerome's chest and applied light pressure.

Jerome immediately inhaled a big, deep breath, then exhaled.

"Good, thank you." Dr. Lien said, she moved the disc across Jerome's chest.

Jerome repeated the same breathing method.

Dr. Lien nodded and she motioned for Jerome to get off the bed.

Jerome nodded and he slid off the bed, only to turn around so his backside was to Dr. Lien.

The older woman repeated the same thing and listened to his lungs. "Very good Mr. Valeska."

"Thank you." Jerome turned around and sat on the bed again, scooting back just a bit.

"Oh, I still need to get your blood pressure." Dr. Lien said.

"Right, right.....sit by me?" Jerome patted the plastic bed. 

Dr. Lien paused and stared at Jerome's hand. She could very well say no, but, due to Jerome's volatile nature... She decided to play along, for now. "Okay." Doctor Lien turned around and hoisted herself onto the bed; she was seated on Jerome's left side. "Raise your arm please."

Jerome lifted his left arm.

Dr. Lien strapped a blue plastic sheet around Jerome's upper arm, making sure the Velcro was secure. She slipped the ear pieces back in again and moved the metal disk under the strap. "You're going to feel-"

Jerome rested his head on Dr. Lien's right shoulder.

Dr. Lien didn't say anything. She didn't tense up or show any visible signs of nervousness.

"You remind me of someone..." Jerome whispered. His left hand slithered across Dr. Lien's lower back and he would come to rest his arm around the older woman's waist.

"Is that so?" Dr. Lien made sure to remain calm.

"Yes....my loving mother~" Jerome almost purred. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheekbone against Dr. Lien's shoulder.

Jerome Valeska's mother... What was it...a strange name.... Lila? For the first time in her medical career, Dr. Lien felt fear creeping into her mind. She managed to remain professional and emotionless. "That's lovely. You're going to feel tightening, just relax." Dr. Lien squeezed the inflated apparatus in her hand several times.

The strap began to tighten around Jerome's arm.

Jerome didn't say a thing nor did he move from his comfortable position.

Dr. Lien watched the numbers but in truth, she barely paid attention. "Blood pressure looks good Mr. Valeska, thank you." She removed her shoulder from Jerome by climbing off the bed. She turned and reached up to remove the blue strap around Jerome's arm.

Jerome let his hands rest at his sides and he smiled while Dr. Lien removed the blood pressure equipment. "Thank you Dr. Lien."

Don't even try you little shit... Dr. Lien smiled, "You're welcome. I'll be off now, do you need anything?"

You're making it pretty obvious bitch. Jerome shook his head, "No, I'm all good here doc."

"Very well." Dr. Lien nodded and she excused herself. She left Jerome's room quietly and she attempted to ignore her racing heart. Nobody, not in the 30 years she's been practicing medicine, ever scared her like Jerome Valeska. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You...how the hell did you get that?" Dr. Quinzel's eyes widened.

Jerome smirked as he dangled Dr. Lien's ID badge in front of Dr. Quinzel. "Easy. She keeps everything in her bottom left pocket...ID, credit card, lighter, and a few cigarettes. I just had her sit by me and I worked my magic."

Dr. Quinzel shuddered, mostly from disgust. She didn't like the fact Jerome flirted with anyone and everyone. 

Jerome saw the reaction and he laughed. "Aww Harls....are you JEALOUS?"

"No!" She shook her head, "What you do in your own time is your own business."

Jerome's amused smile grew. "But YOU'RE my business, that's why I'm trynna get out of here babe....So I can be with you."

Dr. Quinzel blushes at the remark and she lifts her gaze to meet Jerome's own. "What....what do I have to do?"

Jerome leaned forward on the bed, so that his face hovered right in front of Dr. Quinzel's own. "They often bring prisoners here for treatment right? Use Dr. Lien's ID badge to get into the secures floors....Let them all out Harls, let the chaos flow~"

Dr. Quinzel stared into those captivating emerald orbs, it was almost as if she were hypnotized. She gave one nod, "Okay...then what?"

Jerome chuckled at her eager enthusiasm. "You will leave your keys sitting on top of your car... Then set the hostile patients free. I can get myself out of these cuffs and during the chaos, I'll break out and race to the parking garage. I'll take your car and get out of here. After I lay low for a few days...I'll find you Harls, I'll find you and make sure to repay you for your kind favor~" Jerome nuzzled the tip of his nose against Dr. Quinzel's own. 

Dr. Quinzel sighed softly, the affectionate gesture made her yearn for more.

Jerome recognized a hesitant person. He inwardly face-palmed, then tilted his head and pressed his lips against Dr. Quinzel's lips.

The woman's posture stiffened and she blushed heavily. She let a soft, pleasured moan push past her lips. "Okay..."

Jerome tried not to smirk. He pulled back and presented a hopeful smile. "I can't wait to be with you." He placed the ID badge in her right hand.

Dr. Quinzel nodded. "Yes....I can't wait." She tucked the ID badge in her pocket.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's a normal, everyday routine at the hospital.

Until an insane patient wanders into the public waiting room and attacks a woman by biting into her neck. The crazed patient tears flesh and an arteries out, spraying blood all over the floor and unsuspecting patients.

Chaos erupts.

Alarms go off and the hospital goes into lock down.

The GCPD is notified. 

People are running and screaming.

More violent patients filter into the hallways and waiting rooms. They attack without mercy.

Jerome Valeska is in his room, smiling as the screams reached his ears. "Ahh....sweet music." Jerome reached under his pillow to retrieve a small metal key. Jerome stole the key from Detective Jim Gordon during their last visit. Sure, the cop thought he was clever but by then, Jerome had full access of his left hand, and both legs. The Detective came to visit him twice, crying around about Jeremiah and trying to pressure Jerome into revealing information about his brother... Jerome didn't share a single detail.

The redhead unlocked his cuff and he got off the bed. He quickly left his room and sprinted down the halls. No doubt the authorities were notified and that gave Jerome a two-minute window to escape. He avoided the elevator and took the stairs instead. Just as he was nearing the bottom, Jerome heard approaching footsteps. He froze in place.

The person climbing the stairs was moving fast and as soon as she saw Jerome, she stopped.

"Dr. Lien?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Jerome..." Dr. Lien had a feeling the sociopath had something to do with the troublesome events taking place.

Jerome laughed, "Well shit....guess you're gonna tell me to go back to my room?"

Dr. Lien wasn't fazed. "Yes, either you comply or I force you."

Jerome bursts into a fit of giggles. "Hahaha! You're so funny Dr. Lien~" 

Dr. Lien feels a vein twitch on the right side of her forehead. She advances on Jerome.

Jerome suddenly raises his right hand and brings it down on Dr. Lien's neck; he plunges a syringe into the soft flesh and injected 10cc of colorless liquid.

Dr. Lien gasps and she collapses on the steps. She reaches up and yanks the needle out of her neck. She tosses the syringe aside, "W-what....did.."

"Morphine, full dosage doc. Thought I'd return the favor." Jerome stepped down and knelt in front of Dr. Lien. He leaned in close and studied her expression. "Sorry doc, you're a real dime gal but... You got issues, I'm guessing it has something to do with the two daughters you gave up for adoption."

Dr. Lien's eyes widen but as the medication takes effect, she begins to lose consciousness. 

"See you later toots." Jerome reached up and lovingly stroked his hand across Dr. Lien's cheekbone. "Unless, the morphine kills you. Not sure what the appropriate dosage is for a woman your age....I'm no doctor that's fa sure!" Jerome cackles with laughter and he stands up, only to turn and climb down the rest of the steps. It doesn't take him long to locate Dr. Quinzel's vehicle. Jerome climbs in and he finds the keys are already in the ignition. "Oh Harley babe, puddin is gonna make it up to you." Jerome starts the vehicle and he quickly pulls out of the parking garage, making his way to the main street. He moderates his speed to the appropriate level while the approaching sirens fade into the distance.

Jerome grins happily. He's free and he's ready to meet Jeremiah again, not the fake Jeremiah, but the TRUE Jeremiah Valeska. 

Jerome howls with laughter as he drives deeper into Gotham City, far from the impending law officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok
> 
> So I said this chapter would also include Jerome and Jeremiah's interaction, BUT, it ended up being longer then anticipated. 
> 
> Please don't hate me ;_; Next chapter, all about Jerome and Jeremiah I swear <3 Pinky promise?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was another night  
> Without you sitting by my side  
> I guess that you're feeling alright  
> I guess that you're feeling just fine  
> Lemme tell you about the memories  
> Sleeping all night at the cemetery  
> My dreams were feeling empty  
> All the shadows have never left me  
> Pick myself off the floor  
> Can't feel this way anymore  
> I don't wanna see you  
> Leave me alone, can't be near you  
> These walls are caving  
> Putting me in this space again  
> My mind is feeling noxious  
> Yeah, I need that sleep regardless

"She was a bitch of a mother, wasn't she?" said a familiar voice.

Jeremiah froze.

A tongue clicked. "Tsk, tsk....Jeremiah, the golden boy till the end huh? At least, that's what mother thought."

Jeremiah is as still as a statue. He appears calm and collected, but inside his heart rate quickens. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Jerome."

A hollow chuckle sounds.

Jeremiah turns and he searches the area.

Nothing. Only headstones, angelic statues, and black iron gates; the cemetery is empty.

That's when Jeremiah feels the hairs on his neck rise. He's vaguely aware of a heat against his back. Jerome is standing behind him, and close.

"Something seems different...." Jerome commented.

Jeremiah doesn't move.

Jerome walks around Jeremiah until he's standing in front of his sibling. Jerome has his right hand raised, a finger tapping his chin as he looks Jeremiah up and down. "Wait! Don't tell me... You're taller."

Jeremiah stares at other. Weeks ago, that map of scars frightened Jeremiah but now... He feels nothing.

"No, no wait....You...gained weight?" Jerome looked down at Jeremiah's stomach.

Jeremiah remains silent.

"Oh! I know." Jerome snapped his fingers. "You just had a birthday! Another year older...another year wiser....isn't that so, _brother_?" Jerome moved closer, almost to the point where their bodies touched. Almost.

Jeremiah removes his right hand from his pocket and he reaches up to grip the sunglasses, only to pull them off.

Jerome smirks slightly as he took in the sight of his brother. "Hmm, interesting. I didn't expect all the physical changes but...you look good. It suits you." He meant it, this new appearance might startle some but to Jerome, it's beautiful. The chalk-white skin, pale eyes, green hair, and brilliantly colored crimson lips... It almost made Jerome hard in his pants.

Jeremiah folds the sunglasses and tucks them in his pocket. "What exactly do you want Jerome?"

Jerome leaned forward until his forehead pressed against Jeremiah's own.

Jeremiah froze. He stared into those forest-green eyes, ones that he no longer possessed. No, neither Valeska brother resembled each other anymore.

Jerome studies his brother's eyes but he doesn't see any discernible emotion; it's just a blank slate. "The truth." Jerome is speaking low, and soft, that it comes out as a whisper.

Jeremiah considered the words and he felt his heart rate increase. Was he nervous? No. Jeremiah doesn't feel anything anymore. "Truth about what?"

A loud cackle followed, Jerome instantly noticed the hesitation. "Ooooh brother, still a bit touchy about certain topics? You want me to be specific? I can be specific, I can spell it out if you fucking want me to." Jerome tilted his chin forward, lips hovering close to Jeremiah's. "So, the carpets match the drapes huh?"

The joke struck a nerve. Jeremiah had enough of it. He raised his right hand and shoved Jerome against his chest.

Jerome, caught by surprise, stumbled back from the hard shove.

Jeremiah stepped closer and he pushed his brother again, and again, until they neared Lila Valeska's headstone.

"Jer-" Jerome kept moving away, trying to avoid the aggressive shoving. That's when he felt something push behind his legs.

Jeremiah reached out and grabbed Jerome by his hips. He squeezed and forcefully turned the redhead around, only to shove him down.

Jerome bent over the headstone, cold concrete pushed against his stomach. He was far too stunned to say a thing.

Jeremiah gripped both of his sibling's hands and he pinned them behind Jerome's back. Then, he leaned over and pressed his chest against Jerome's back. He let his warm breath brush against Jerome's neck before flicking his tongue out and licking Jerome's ear. "You have to earn that right." He whispered.

This was....different. Jerome wasn't accustomed to being dominated and the last person he expected who could achieve such a feat....was Jeremiah. Jerome was silent....for like, two seconds. The redhead immediately rolled his hips, and he rubbed his ass against Jeremiah's groin.

Jeremiah tenses up by the action; he didn't expect that to happen.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Jerome purred afterwards, before jerking his hands free from Jeremiah's grip. He placed his hands on Jeremiah's thighs and squeezed, only to pull his sibling closer. Jerome swayed his hips from side to side, he could feel the hard bulge underneath his brother's pants.

Fuck.

Jeremiah didn't expect this to happen. Quite honestly, he expected Jerome to either beat him to death or possibly slit his throat. This, however, this was different...this was nice. Jeremiah rested his hands on Jerome's hips before giving a few hip thrusts.

"Ooh~" Jerome groaned. He was achingly hard but the game wasn't over yet. "Miah~" Jerome let the word slip from his mouth.

The childhood nickname was like a fucking knife against Jeremiah's heart. The pale man immediately raised his hands and he took several steps back, distancing himself from Jerome.

The reaction comes as no surprise to Jerome. He waited several moments to compose himself. When he felt ready, Jerome stood up and turned around. He leaned against his mother's headstone and stared at Jeremiah. "Some things never change I guess."

Jeremiah ignored Jerome. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his sunglasses. He put them on, only because the sunlight was beginning to irritate his eyes. "It will be beneficial, for us both, to avoid one another. I've got plans for Gotham and they don't include you."

"Ouch." Jerome said with a mocking pout. A wicked smile curled his lips. "Oh, okay, guess I'll do my thing and you do yours?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Precisely."

Jerome tilted his head and looked up as though considering it. "Mmm....okay."

Okay. Jeremiah is skeptical of the answer. He waits, just in case Jerome had more to add.

Jerome smiles and he pushes his tongue out, only to slide the pink wet muscle along his bottom lip.

Jeremiah watches the motion, seemingly mesmerized by it. When his brother didn't say anything else, Jeremiah let out an irritated huff and turned away.

"Toodles!" said Jerome and he waved his hand.

The green-haired male climbed down the hill and made his way to a black limo. He got inside and instructed the driver to leave.

Jerome watched his brother descend the hill and get inside a vehicle. Once the black limo disappeared from view, Jerome retrieved a cell phone from his pocket. The cell phone belonged to Jeremiah. "Oooh let's see what you've been up to brother dear~" Jerome noticed a numerical code was needed. Jerome thought for a moment... He entered Lila Valeska's birth date.

The phone buzzed: Incorrect password.

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed. He entered the date of his and Jeremiah's 15th birthday.

The phone buzzed: Incorrect password.

"Shit." Jerome sighed and he thought long and hard about his next answer... He slowly entered the numbers that reflected a certain date.... a date in which Jerome made Jeremiah HIS.

The phone beeps. Then it opens up to the home screen.

A worn laugh escapes Jerome's lips. "How sentimental of you brother..." Jerome scrolls through the various text messages and phone calls.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah is waiting at the loading docks; his boat is ready, but there isn't a crew to operate it. Feeling impatient, Jeremiah digs around in his pockets for his phone.

It's gone?

Jeremiah blinks. "Jerome..."

No sooner did the name leave his lips, a dozen or so GCPD squad vehicles pull up to the area.

Jeremiah quickly turns and he runs along the wooden bridge, towards the water. He hears a familiar voice yell 'GCPD' but by then, the pale colored man dove into the dark, murky water.

The officers run to the end of the bridge and the point flashlights and guns along the water.

Nothing.

"On the boats now! Arrest anyone who attempts to run." Jim yelled.

The other officers nod and they flood the large boat.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah is fucking pissed, but, nothing shows on his calm, placid face. He's on his back, arms and legs spread as he floated in the water. He thinks about how Jerome grabbed his thighs and how he came to grind that perfect ass against Jeremiah's hard-on. It was all a distraction and Jeremiah fell for it. 

"Clever prick." He could only hope some of his men made it out and weren't apprehended by the GCPD.

Jerome and his dirty tricks.... Jeremiah wouldn't fall for it again. No. He'd make sure the redhead had no time to react, no time to respond.

Jeremiah let his thoughts wander. He floated through Gotham's channels, until his remaining henchman found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across this song by accident, but I'm happy I did! Because it helped shape Jerome and Jeremiah's interaction. 
> 
> Jerome has a lot of repressed hate and anger, but he's handling it so much better then Jeremiah~ I can write about these two forever.
> 
> Any who, this song had the same title I was looking for but there are two separate artists. For this chapter, 'Cemetery Weather' by Okashi XCV inspired me for said chapter. 
> 
> Honestly, I don't know where this will go.
> 
> Jerome wants to taunt Jeremiah.
> 
> Jeremiah doesn't like to be teased.
> 
> Some extreme smut scenes coming, with emotional angst ;p Comment your thoughts, pretty please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
> It's just like all the others it'll go away  
> Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know  
> You pray it all away but it continues to grow  
> I want to hold you close  
> Skin pressed against me tight  
> Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
> So lovely, it feels so right  
> I want to hold you close  
> Soft breasts, beating heart  
> As I whisper in your ear  
> I want to fucking tear you apart
> 
> (( Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. Omg this song suits this chapter~ ))

In order to avoid suspicion of the catastrophic events that took place at Gotham Central Hospital, Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel continued to go to work. She finds out later about Dr. Lien’s tragic death when picking up the morning newspaper; it was ruled as a heart attack, but she knew better. There wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that Jerome had something to do with Dr. Lien’s untimely death. Eventually, the hospital is done utilizing Dr. Quinzel and she goes back to work for Arkham. 

Jerome Valeska is like a cat, or at least, in Dr. Quinzel’s opinion. She offered up her home and Jerome happily accepted the offer. However, Jerome wasn’t around often. The redhead was constantly coming and going at all hours of the night, leaving Harleen to wonder what he was up to. Another cat-like trait was how Jerome asked for attention. Scratch that. He didn’t ask, he TOOK whatever he wanted without asking Harleen’s permission. The man would tease Harleen by kissing her, cuddling her, grinding his hips against hers and getting the poor woman all hot and bothered before stopping. If Harleen wanted attention, Jerome would turn her away; he only gave and received affection on his own time. Jerome finds Harleen’s reactions amusing but she doesn’t find anything humorous about it …. She’s starving for his attention.

One particular evening, Jerome returns late but he appears to be excited about something.

Harleen was dressed in a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and she had on a plain white t-shirt. She was laying down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn resting against her stomach and a blanket thrown over her legs. She looked away from the television screen when she heard the apartment door click open. She smiled as soon as she saw Jerome. “Hello pudding.”

“Harley babe, I have something to show you~” Jerome was grinning from ear-to-ear and he kept both hands behind his back. He walked over to the couch and stood right in front of Harleen.

The blonde-haired woman shifted on the couch and sat up. She reached for her glasses on the arm of the couch before putting them on. “What is it? You seem like you’re in a good mood.”

“Oh I ammmmmm.” Jerome purred. He’s shifting his weight from foot to foot, like an excited child he couldn’t hold back anymore. He brought both hands forward and held up a small glass tube in front of Harleen’s face. “Ta da~”

Harleen blinked. She stared at the test tube for several moments and then looked up at Jerome’s face.

The quizzical expression makes Jerome roll his eyes and he lovingly stroked the glass container in his hands. “It’s laughing gas but in liquid form.”

The words sink in and Harleen’s expression was that of genuine surprise, and slight horror. “Oh!”

“There ya go.” Jerome took delight in the fear and awe in Harleen’s eyes.

“But how did you-“

“Contacted my dear friend, Jonathan Crane.” Jerome interrupted. “Using gas bombs didn’t go too well last night…no thanks to that fucking bird, so I thought, why not use liquid this time? I don’t need an army to destroy Gotham. Just me, the new serum, and a gun to shoot anyone who tries to stop me. Easy peezy lemon squeezy.” Jerome’s grin didn’t leave his face. The excitement shimmers in his green eyes, making them appear brighter. Crazier.

Harleen nods. She doesn’t disagree with Jerome, she never could, no matter how insane his ideas are. “New serum…you haven’t tested it yet?”

The question stuns Jerome into silence and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. “Nope, not yet. Hmmm….” Jerome allows his gaze to wander up and down Harleen. “Should I test it on you?”

Harleen listens to Jerome’s gravelly voice; she tries to focus on that and not her racing heart. She didn’t break eye-contact. In all honesty, the question doesn’t surprise her but that’s not to say she isn’t afraid of what Jerome’s laughing serum could do to her. She recalled the details of a patient that was brought into Arkham who laughed uncontrollably. She didn’t know at the time that Jerome hit the poor man with laughing gas and eventually he died in his cell, still laughing his head off. She considers her answer carefully and after a short pause, nods. “Yes, you can test it on me.”

Jerome raises an eyebrow at the answer. He kept the glass tube in his right hand while lowering himself into a crouching position. Now he was eye-level with Harleen and he studied those hazel-blue eyes of hers with keen interest. Jerome leans close until his forehead presses against Harleen’s own. “Why are you so eager to die for me?”

Harleen doesn’t miss a beat. “Because I love you.”

Jerome smirks.

Harleen feels her heart skip a beat, she feels light and airy from the close physical contact.

“Is that so? Hm….well why don’t you live for me then? Dying is too easy, anybody can do it.” Jerome tilted his head forward, his parted lips hovering over Harleen’s plump pink mouth.

Harleen shivers. She couldn’t help but let out a soft, needy whimper. She hated it when Jerome teased her.

“Such a good girl~” Jerome decided to award her for her patience. He closed the gap between their mouths and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

Harleen melted into the kiss. She obediently parted her lips and allowed Jerome full access. She moved her tongue along with his. God knows how long she was waiting for a chance to kiss Jerome again. The woman raised her hands and grabbed Jerome by the collar of his shirt, only to pull him closer.

Jerome was forced to put both hands on the edges of the couch to balance himself after Harleen pulled him close. How adorable. Jerome smirked against the kiss and just like that, he turned his head away and looked towards the windows. “I really should test it on someone though….”

Disheartened, Harleen let go of Jerome’s shirt and she lowered her hands to her lap. She thought about his words and an idea occurred. “How about my landlord? She’s probably upstairs drinking the night away.”

Jerome’s head whipped back around and he looked at Harleen with surprise. It passed quickly and a gleeful smile spread across his face. “Now yer talking! What a great idea Harls, come on let’s go do it right now.” Jerome stood up.

“Okay, let me grab my shoes first.” Harleen shifted her bowl of popcorn away and then got up from the couch to search for her shoes.

Harleen found herself on the top floor, standing in front of the door marked ‘317’. She raised her hand and knocked on the door three times.

There was movement on the other side, as though someone were hiding items. Then, an older woman answered the door. She was in her late 40’s but alcohol and cigarettes had her looking like a haggard old witch. With hardly any fat on her body, she resembled a skeleton, a skeleton with gray hair and a floral printed nightgown. “The fuck do you want?” The woman’s voice is raspy.

Harleen smiles in spite of the rude greeting; she could smell alcohol on the woman’s breath. “Good evening Miss Kane, I’m here to notify you of a package left downstairs. It doesn’t have a name or address, but it’s wrapped up in gold paper with a pretty blue bow.”

“….And you’re telling me this WHY?” Miss Kane appears annoyed and pissed off.

“Ah, right. I thought you should know, in case it was meant for you. It’s a really lovely gift, could have something expensive in it.” Harleen shrugged.

Miss Kane was silent. She stared at Harleen for several seconds before groaning in frustration. “Fuck, I’ll go check it out then. Get outta here.”

Harleen nodded and she turned around to make her way to the stairs.

Miss Kane grumbled under her breathe as she put on a pair of grungy brown slippers, then she closed her apartment door and went for the elevator.

Jerome peered around the corner as soon as the elevator doors closed. He walked to Miss Kane’s apartment door and checked it; it was unlocked. He stepped inside and tried not to gag when the smell of alcohol hit his nose. It wasn’t just the alcohol, but a number of unkempt litter boxes and cat food dirtied the living room area. Half-eaten, half-moldy food littered the kitchen counters. “Fuck….someone really needs to put this woman out of her misery.” Jerome commented. He looked around the couches and saw a bottle of Nikolai stashed behind some magazines. Jerome picked it up and removed the cap. He retrieved the glass tube from his pocket and bit down on the plastic cover, only to yank it off and proceed to pour its contents into the bottle of vodka.

The bottle of alcohol was placed back in it’s original position and Jerome quickly left the apartment. He met with Harleen in the stairwell and the two climbed to the top of the building to watch and wait.

Within half an hour, Jerome hears the insane laughter coming from Miss Kane’s apartment down below. The redhead grinned and he motioned for Harleen to move closer to the edge where he was standing.

Harleen listened and she stood next to Jerome, eyes shifting to the streets below.

Jerome slid his right arm around Harleen’s waist and he held her close. “And 3……2………1…..”

Miss Kane, who was laughing uncontrollably, ran out of the building and into the roads. This made a driver press on his breaks to avoid running into the madwoman.

The guy gets out of his vehicle and he starts cursing at the old woman.

Miss Kane attacks the guy and she bites into his neck, only to tear out chunks of flesh.

The guy is screaming in pain and he grabs his neck, blood gushing everywhere.

Jerome bellows with laughter. “Holy shit! Now this is entertainment.”

Harleen glances up at Jerome and she giggles, she never saw him this happy before. “At least she’s eating something other than cat food right?”

The comment makes Jerome laugh hysterically and he doubles over, hand on his stomach. “Pffft! Getting some good ol’ iron in her body!”

More people start screaming.

Miss Kane attacks a woman next by jumping on her and tearing into her right leg with blood-stained teeth.

Harleen gives in and she starts laughing, she found the bloodcurdling screams amusing.

Jerome pauses and he shifts his gaze away from the mess below to focus on Harleen. She’s laughing…. She was enjoying herself? ACTUALLY enjoying it? Jerome was fascinated.

Without warning, Jerome reached up and cupped Harleen’s chin. He turned her face towards him before leaning down and kissing her.

Harleen is surprised but she doesn’t protest. She hesitates but slowly raises her arms to wrap around Jerome’s neck.

Jerome turns so that he’s standing directly in front of Harleen, he doesn’t mind her grasp around his neck. “Mmmm~” Jerome purred against the kiss and he slid his hands to the woman’s hips. He squeezed and began rubbing his hard-on against Harleen.

One might think it sickening to be turned on by blood and chaos, but, Harleen accepts it without question. She moans against Jerome’s lips and she moved her hips back.

The kissing becomes more aggressive. More desperate.

“On your back, now.” Jerome growled.

Harleen does as she’s told. She lowered herself to the cold rooftop floor and laid on her back.

Jerome loosens his belt and he pulls his pants down, just enough to let his throbbing cock out. Then he lowered himself on his hands and knees, while positioning himself over the petite blonde. Jerome grabbed Harleen’s pajama bottoms and yanked them down past her ankles.

Harleen’s heart was racing. She wanted more. “Kiss me.” Harleen reached out and cupped Jerome’s face. She was able to kick the fleece pants off.

Jerome tensed up slightly but a laugh soon followed. “What’s the magic word?” Jerome wrapped his left arm around Harleen, while the other grabbed her right thigh and lifted it.

“Please~” Harleen spoke in a soft, soothing voice, one that was riddled with lust.

Jerome’s cock twitched. Harleen’s new voice was such a turn-on. Jerome pressed his body against hers and he attacked her with an aggressive kiss.

Harleen moaned into the kiss and she raised her legs, wrapping them tightly around Jerome’s hips.

So eager, Jerome thought, but he couldn’t blame the girl. He knew what his actions did to her and eventually all the teasing was going to get to her. Jerome caught Harleen’s tongue between his teeth and he bit down, not enough to break skin, but enough to hurt.

Harleen flinched and she started moving her hips against Jerome’s cock. She pulled away from the kiss to speak, “Stop teasing me Jerome. Put it in and fuck me.”

“Oooh I love it when you talk dirty.” Jerome smirked. He rather fancied this new side to Harleen, he was certainly going to explore more of it later. Jerome kept one arm around the woman while the other positioned his cock against her entrance. He rubbed her clit with the tip of his cock. When Harleen opened her mouth to speak again, Jerome took the opportunity to shove his cock inside her.

Harleen’s head rolled back and she groaned lowly.

Jerome noticed how wet Harleen was, this made him even hornier to think about. When did she get wet? Was it during their kiss in the living room? Or when they watched Miss Kean attack all those people? Shit, either way, it was fucking hot. He wasted no more time. Jerome leaned down against Harleen and he rocked his hips, rolling them forward at a rapid pace. He enjoyed the tight heat wrapped around his cock, and the lewd sounds their bodies made when he penetrated her.

Harleen wraps her arms around Jerome’s neck and she pulls him in for another kiss. She didn’t expect Jerome to be so big, but she gladly welcomed all the pain and pleasure.

Jerome doesn’t protest. He kisses her back, their tongues entwining yet again.

Like two horny teenagers in heat, Jerome and Harleen go at it for a few hours.

At one point, Jerome had the blonde-haired woman bent over the edge of the building; her upper body dangled above dark streets while Jerome fucked her from behind.

Harleen wasn’t sure how many times she came, she lost count after 3 orgasms. Wow, she underestimated Jerome’s stamina. Eventually, Harleen grew exhausted and she was beginning to lose the feeling in her legs from bending over for long periods. She asked if she could sit down and finish Jerome with a blowjob.

Jerome grants her the request.

The two find themselves inside Harleen’s apartment again. This time, Jerome is sitting on the couch while Harleen sits on the carpet floor, facing Jerome. She scoots closer and positions herself between spread legs. Harleen’s lips part and she takes Jerome’s cock inside her mouth. She hallows out her cheekbones and begins sucking, while bobbing her head up and down.

Jerome leans his head back and sighs with content. He’s covered in sweat and he reeks of smoke; they were outside for a fairly long time. This felt good, and for the first time Jerome suspects he might be able to sleep for a few hours.

Harleen purposely scrapes her teeth along Jerome’s length.

Jerome tenses up. He lifts his head and looks down at Harleen, a playful smirk curling his lips. “Naughty girl~”

Harleen closes her eyes and moans around Jerome’s cock, causing it to vibrate with the sound.

The sensation is incredible. Jerome can feel himself teetering on the edge now. He focuses on those soft, pink lips. He wished they were a deeper color….more crimson. Yes, soft, crimson lips, wrapped around his hard cock. Jerome lets his mind drift…. He can visualize Jeremiah on his hands and knees, in that perfect, pale, naked glory. Ruby lips would be working up and down Jerome’s cock, with that amazing tongue sliding over every ounce of skin.

Jerome starts bucking his hips. He grabs Harleen by her hair and holds her in place.

Harleen tenses up and she tries hard to relax her jaw muscles while Jerome face fucked her.

Jerome groans and his hips give a violent jerk as he reached his climax. He shoves his cock so far in that it pushes down Harleen’s throat, only to twitch and release copious ropes of thick cum.

Harleen’s eyes water up. It took all of Harleen’s self-control to keep from pulling away as Jerome choked her. She felt hot liquid in the back of her throat and she was forced to swallow all of it.

Jerome rode his climax out and when his dick softened a little, he let go of Harleen’s hair and pulled out of her mouth. He leaned back against the couch, panting lightly. “Fuck…sorry about that.”

Harleen wipes the tears from her eyes and she coughs twice. “No, it’s fine.” More then fine. Harleen is the happiest woman right now. She climbs up on the couch to sit next to Jerome.

Jerome stands up as soon as Harleen takes a seat next to him. “Gotta run babe, I have a few things to check on this morning.” Jerome grabs his pants from the floor and slips them on. He tighents the belt and walks over to the door to put his shoes on.

Harleen is quiet. She pulls the blanket up to her lap and watches Jerome.

Without looking up or saying anything else, Jerome left the apartment.

Harleen ignores the dull ache in her chest. She curls up on the couch and glances at the clock hanging up over the TV; it’s nearly 5:30am. She could probably get an hour or two of sleep in before going to work. Harleen closes her eyes and she tries to think of anything else, besides the happiest (and saddest) day of her life.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One individual currently occupies an old, abandoned building, once used for manufacturing shoes. They had to shut down due to health violations, asbestos being one of them. Whoever owned the property didn’t care about the building and it gradually collected dust as it was forgotten. Spacious, with old equipment that sill functioned, who wouldn’t take advantage? It was a good hiding spot, for the time being, and the man could work in peace.

There is a long, rectangular shaped table in the center of the room. A variety of test tubes, glass beakers, and a colorful array of chemicals, fills the tabletop.

A man is hovering over a microscope and he appears to be in deep concentration on whatever he’s working on.

“I see you finally ditched the costume and took a bath.”

The man whips around in his seat to see Jerome Valeska standing just a few feet away.

Jerome smirks at the reaction. He has his arms crossed and he’s leaning against the wall for support. “What? Are you REALLY that surprised to see me? Come on, I died and came back already. We’re past this.”

Jonathan Crane frowned slightly. “What do you want?”

Jerome laughed. “Hah! No hugs? No kisses? No ‘Hey Jerome I’m Glad You’re Alive’?”

Jonathan stares unblinkingly at Jerome; he doesn’t respond.

“Hmph, straight to business eh?” Jerome pushes away from the wall and he uncrosses his arms. He approaches the brunette.

Jonathan quickly stands up from his chair and he holds his ground, taking care to ball up both hands into fists. He glances to the side, his scythe is propped against the wall nearby.

Jerome follows Jonathan’s gaze. “Guess you didn’t ditch ALL of your costume… I wouldn’t try what you’re thinking if I were you.”

Jonathan’s blue eyes flickered back to Jerome.

Jerome walks right up to the younger male and he stood there, studying the other.

Jonathan can feel the fear creeping up into his body. It starts off as a tingling sensation in his lower back and then slowly travels up his spine. He remains absolutely still, never tearing his gaze away from Jerome. He knows how volatile the redhead is, any quick movements around him wouldn’t be wise. The brunette is a few years younger then Jerome but far more intelligent. He suspects Jerome is seeking his services again but not before playing some stupid mind games. Jonathan hates the fact he’s shorter and has to look up at Jerome looming over him, like a cat staring down at it’s precious mouse. “I’ll ask one more time, what is it you want Jerome?”

Jerome eyes Jonathan up and down. He noticed Jonathan’s hair was longer, reaching past his shoulders now. Up close, Jerome could see specs of brown in Jonathan’s eyes. It was unique, Jonathan was a unique individual. “You really do have a lovely face, why would you wanna cover it up with a dirty ol’ bag?”

The remark makes all the blood drain from Jonathan’s face. He’s terrified but it doesn’t show in his stone-cold glare.

“Oh! Business, right.” Jerome slaps his palm against his own forehead. “Duh!” Jerome reaches into his back pocket.

Jonathan takes a step back.

“Sheesh, yer starting to make ME nervous. Calm down will ya?” Jerome retrieves a brown envelope that’s stuffed with cash. “I need more of the stuff you made for me last time. Here’s 50 million in cash.” Jerome held the envelope out.

Jonathan blinks. He stares into Jerome’s eyes for a bit longer, and then curiously glances at the envelope. He reaches out and takes it. “You need more laughing gas? How much?”

“Yes and no.” Jerome smirked and he glanced at the table full of chemicals. “I want liquid this time. The whole gas bomb thing didn’t work out last time so….Try something new I guess. A few barrels of the stuff.”

“Laughing….liquid…..” Jonathan follows Jerome’s gaze. “That’s going to require some additional research. It’s going to take a couple of weeks-“

“You have 3 days.” Jerome interrupts.

Jonathan’s eyes widen. “3 days? That’s impossible! Look around Jerome, I’m in a fucking shoe factory, not some fancy lab.”

Jerome’s scarred lips curled into a wicked grin.

Jonathan feels his heart racing. It’s so loud, in fact, he can hear it in his ears. That smile…. Jonathan thought it made Jerome look inhuman. “Okay….fine….3 days, I’ll work hard to meet your deadline.” Jonathan shuffles back and moves to the end of the table to place the envelope down.

“Good. Toodle-loo!” Jerome winks before turning and leaving the building.

Jonathan’s heart doesn't stop racing. He sits back down in his chair and glances at the microscope. Fuck. The next few days were going to be intense... The brunette stood and he walked past the table to go into a separate room. He grabbed his scarecrow costume and began putting it on. He was going to have to fetch more supplies if he was going to make Jerome's laughing gas, or serum, again. Not an easy task but Jonathan was left with no choice. He feared Jerome more then anyone else. A dark, burlap sac covers his face and the last thing Jonathan grabs is his scythe, followed by his departure into Gotham City.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oswald Cobblepot hears whispered rumors about Jerome Valeska being alive. He pays no attention to it. It's just a bunch of raving lunatics attempting to keep Jerome alive in their hearts. Idiots. There was also Jim Gordon's live television broadcast, confirming Jerome's death. There was no possible way Jim Gordon would lie to the public right?

Right?

Lingering doubts prompt Oswald to take precautionary methods; more guards, stashing cash in different areas of the city, and isolating himself from all human contact (except for the men hired to protect him). A cowardly thing to do, but Oswald doesn't wish to see his fellow inmate from Arkham Asylum. 

"The Valeska brothers....how can two, ordinary men, cause such a headache?" Oswald mumbles to himself. He hasn't left Sofia Falcone's mansion for nearly 5 days. He's growing bored and anxious, there's nobody for him to talk to. During the day, the guards are outside of the building. At night, they stay inside and take shifts in guarding Oswald's bedroom, even then, their conversation skills are subpar at best. It's only 2:30pm in the afternoon and Oswald is working on his 4th glass of scotch. He has a slight buzz, and a warm feeling settles nicely in his stomach. There wasn't much else to do except drink, watch TV, talk to himself, and order his henchman around. How dull.

Oswald closes his eyes. 

The front door bangs open.

The loud noise angers Oswald. He told his men REPEATEDLY to enter the building quietly. Oswald opens his eyes and he sets his drink down on a nearby end table. "I told you neanderthals to never BARGE IN!" His voice rises just as he stands up from his seat.

Oswald freezes up in fear.

Jerome Valeska is standing in the open doorway, with blood on his shirt and a switchblade in his right hand. "Hiya Ozzie~" Jerome waved his hand, the one clutching the blade.

Oswald can see blood dripping from the blade. What disturbs him more is the crimson color around Jerome's mouth and chin... "Mr. Valeska, you're alive?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jerome shrugged casually and he raised the switchblade to his mouth. "It's Gotham....ya know, nobody ever stays dead." Jerome licked the blade, lapping up blood as he did so.

Oswald finds the gesture horrifying and oddly appealing. He recalled Jerome's strange blood kink from the time they spent together in Arkham. "True..." That's all Oswald could muster, anything else might sound weak and terrified.

"You clean up nice." Jerome commented. He lowered the blade and began walking towards the older male.

"Please....stop." Oswald raised his hand.

Curious, Jerome stops dead in his tracks. 

Shit. Oswald needed to figure out how to get out of this situation. He suspected Jerome was there for vengeful purposes. "You came all this way, let me fix you a drink. You ....like Jack and coke still?"

Jerome gave a low snigger and he tapped the blade against his right leg. "Yeah, I do."

"Right. Let me fix that for you." Oswald walked towards Jerome, he needed to get to the kitchen and get to the phone, that way he could phone Jim Gordon.

Jerome waited....Only to raise his left arm when Oswald got close.

Oswald stopped. He could feel his heart racing.

"Yer planning something... Are you going to make a phone call?" Jerome turns his gaze to the left and stares at Oswald.

"Phone call? Of course not, the fridge is right this way and I wanted to make -"

"Don't lie to me Ozzie~....You're not good at it." Jerome places his hand on Oswald's chest, slowly applying pressure and sliding it up.

Oswald trembles from the touch. Oh, he remembers what those powerful hands are capable of. "Okay....I was going to call the GCPD in hopes they would save me."

Jerome burst into a fit of laughter. "HAHA! The GCPD? Really? Oh yeah, imagine Jim Gordon racing down here to save the likes of you~... He's a liar. He told everyone I was dead....Can't trust a liar, can ya?" Jerome reaches Oswald's neck and he gently brushed two fingers against the porcelain skin. "Save you....You think I'm here to kill you or something? Like, get revenge and shit?"

Oswald sucked in a breath when he felt Jerome's touch against his neck. He waits a bit, trying to calm down, then exhales. "Yes." 

Jerome smirks at Oswald's attempts to remain calm. "Not here to kill you Oz, just wanna ask a favor."

"A favor?" Oswald is surprised. He finally looks to is left to stare at Jerome. "What favor is that?"

"I'm kinda short on cash..." Jerome lowers his hand back to his side.

"Ah. Cash I can do. How much?" Oswald feels a slight sense of relief.

"Mmm....50 million will work for now." 

"......50 million?" A dry laugh pushed past Oswald's lips. 

Jerome furrows his eyebrows at the laugh.

Oswald quickly stops. "T-that's a lot of money Jerome, I uh, it's going to take time for me to collect that amount of-"

"Now." Jerome says.

"........" Oswald appears confused. "N-now? Jerome, please be realistic. This is-"

"NOW!!!!!" Jerome snarls and he raised the switchblade and pressed it against Oswald's neck.

Oswald flinches and he grabs Jerome's arm. By now he's panting from how nervous he is. "Okay....okay....now, understood. Let me make a few calls? I don't have 50 million on hand."

Jerome pauses. He studies Oswald's fearful expression before nodding and taking a step back. "Make the calls."

Oswald nods. He steps around the younger male and goes right for the cordless phone. He turns his back to Jerome and starts making calls to different henchman throughout the city. He instructs them to retrieve cash, and to steal some, and then deliver it to the mansion. After everything is confirmed, Oswald hangs up the phone. He sets it down and then proceeds to grab a glass cup from the cabinet. He goes to the refrigerator and retrieves a can of Coke, followed by a bottle of Jack Daniel whiskey from the freezer. Oswald quietly prepares the drink. "My men will be here soon, with your 50 million in cash."

Jerome watches Oswald the entire time. He doesn't say anything.

Oswald is unusually nervous when Jerome is quiet. It means he's lost in thought, never a good thing. Oswald cleared his throat, "Ah, no ice, but the whiskey and soda are cold. Is this okay?" Oswald holds the drink out to Jeremiah.

Jerome nods. He takes the drink in his left hand, while his right still gripped the switchblade. Jerome took a drink and a pleasant hum follows. "Haven't had this in awhile." 

"Doesn't compare to Arkham's popular hooch, does it?" Oswald smiles.

Jerome smirked at the comment and he rolled his eyes.

That smirk.... Oswald feels his heart racing, but for another reason.

Jerome finishes his drink in 3 swift gulps. He wiped the back of his hand across his lips before raising his left arm. He let the glass dangle between two fingers.

Oswald watches curiously.

Jerome drops the glass. It shatters the second it hits the floor. "Ooops....Be a doll and pick that up?"

Oswald feels the corner of his mouth twitch. He very nearly scowled but managed to keep a calm smile. "Of course. Don't fret." Oswald turns to fetch a dust pan and one of those hand-held brushes. He approached the mess and crouched down, having to support all of his weight on one leg. Just as he starts to sweep the glass up, Oswald feels a sharp pain against the right side of his face.

Jerome kicked Oswald in the face.

Oswald falls onto his rear and he reaches up to grab his face. His jaw clenches and he hissed in pain. 

Jerome stepped over the glass and he stood over Oswald, only to lean down and grab both his hands.

Oswald tenses up and he tries to shove Jerome away.

Unsuccessful.

Jerome overpowers the older male and sits down on Oswald's waist, before pushing him down against the tiled floor and pinning his hands down.

Oswald is wide-eyed and he stares up at the redhead. A dark, purple bruise is already forming around his right eye. "GET OFF!"

Jerome smirks and he leans down and presses a kiss to Oswald's left ear. "Make me~" Afterwards, Jerome would start rubbing his hips against those perfectly pressed slacks.

Oswald tries not to react. He tries to lay there, still and motionless. It doesn't last long. He can feel Jerome's hard erection, a solid 9-inch dick that Oswald sucked off on numerous occasions in Arkham. It wasn't by choice at first.... But somehow, Oswald grew addicted to the taste, to Jerome Valeska. Oswald whimpers in protest but he lifts his hips from the floor and grinds against Jerome.

"Oooh, you're already hard?" Jerome teased. "You like it rough, don't you my pretty little bird?"

Oswald doesn't answer. He's too ashamed to confirm Jerome's words.

Jerome grins and he released Oswald's left hand. The redhead reached up and gripped Oswald's neck. "You want this?" 

Oswald hesitates..... Fuck. Why was he so weak when it came to the Valeska brothers? Oswald nods once.

"There you go....better to be honest, right my little bird?" Jerome doesn't wait for an answer. While he's rutting his hips against Oswald's groin, the redhead squeezes the other male's throat.

Oswald gasps and he instinctively tries to take in deep breaths.

Jerome squeezes tighter.

Everything starts to blur as Oswald grew light headed. He was so fucking hard, he was almost ready to ejaculate against Jerome's moving hips.

That is, until someone entered through the front door and cursed.

"Oh fuck! Sorry!" The large man turns around and steps out through the front door, while yelling at the other men to stay the hell out.

Jerome releases Oswald's throat and he glanced over his shoulder. "Hm, sooner then expected. Oh well." He looks down at a flustered Oswald Cobblepot. "Until next time~" Jerome kissed the corner of Oswald's mouth. Jerome got up and in spite of the visible bulge in his pants, he left the kitchen to go find the embarrassed henchman.

Oswald tries to reach up and grab Jerome but he's far too dizzy to stop the younger male. It takes several minutes for him to come down from his temporary high, then, he scrambles to his feet. He moves to the front door and peers out. 

No Jerome.

The henchmen are having a cigarette break.

Great.

Oswald was annoyed because Jerome left him blue-balled.....again. The man huffs up angrily and turns to enter the mansion. He slammed the door shut and made his way to the bathroom where he could 'finish' what Jerome started.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah has his right leg crossed over his left, while two gloved hands rest on his knee. "50 million in cash? That's quite a large sum of money."

"Yes...it is." Oswald stared at the drink in his hand. "He didn't say what it was for....Only that he needed it immediately. I suspect it has something to do with...his prior endeavors."

"The laughing gas? Yes, that's a possibility." Jeremiah hasn't touched his drink. All of his attention is focused on Oswald Cobblepot, who reached out to him just an hour ago with information on Jerome Valeska. "He's in Gotham, that's all I needed to know." Jeremiah's voice is emotionless. He doesn't express what he's feeling, not through his voice, and definitely not through his placid expression. "As promised...." Jeremiah reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a brown envelope. "5 million for information on Jerome Valeska." Jeremiah stood from his seat and he held the envelope out.

Oswald stepped forward and took the envelope, mumbling a low 'thank you'.

"Hm....There's something you should know about me, Mr. Cobblepot." Jeremiah could see how hard Oswald was avoiding his gaze.

Oswald forces himself to look up and meet Jeremiah's gaze. "Yes? And what might that be?"

"I don't like sharing." Jeremiah stated calmly. 

Oswald blinks. One eyebrow quirked, "I...I don't quite follow."

Jeremiah doesn't bother to move or address Oswald's confusion. He stared into those hazel-blue orbs with no discernible thoughts reflecting in his own pale green eyes.

Oswald shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other and he averts his gaze to the floor.

Jeremiah turns and leaves the living room area. However, he does pause at the front door. Without turning or lifting his gaze, he addresses the older male. "Oswald?"

Oswald looks up and stares over at Jeremiah. "Yes?"

"You should take a shower.... You smell like him." With that, Jeremiah exits the Falcone mansion.

Oswald's face flushes crimson. He's going to need another drink.....Those goddamn Valeska brothers, so much stress and anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey~
> 
> Okay, so, I uh, kinda wrote this one backwards xD Hope you all were able to follow along. OOoooh what did Jeremiah mean by that? "I don't like sharing" Is he eluding to something between him and Oswald? Or is he referring to Jerome? Am I possibly hinting at a current fanfiction I'm reading? Hmmm......hmm.......
> 
> I tried to make the character interactions as accurate as possible ;) Was it a hit-and-miss? Or believable? Which scene did you like most? Personally, I like Jerome's interaction with Jonathan Crane. The poor boy has been through some traumatic stuff; he's a troubled soul, similiar to Jerome. I feel like the two could be friends, and help each other deal with their painful past. 
> 
> Next chapter... You can expect a very annoyed Jeremiah Valeska tracking down his brother. I'll leave it at that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tear in my brain  
> Allows the voices in  
> They wanna push you off the path  
> With their frequency wires  
> Your speakers are blowing  
> Your ears are wrecking  
> Your hearing damage  
> You wish you felt better  
> You wish you felt better  
> And you can do no wrong  
> In my eyes  
> In my eyes  
> You can do no wrong  
> (( Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke))

Jerome Valeska is not a patient man. When he decides on a deadline, he expects those around him to understand the importance of punctuality and delivery on one's promise. Needless to say, Jerome isn't happy when Jonathan Crane gives him just one small sample of laughing serum. 

Jerome is back at the abandoned shoe factory and he's eyeing the glass tube in Jonathan's hand with disdain. "That's IT?" Jerome's irritability is evident in both his voice and facial expression.

Jonathan's heart is racing but he does his best to maintain a calm facade. "Yes. Three days and this is all I could produce. It was trial and error but now I've got the formula down." Jonathan is dressed in a black t-shirt and dirty denim jeans. He never wears the scarecrow costume when working, it hinders his eyesight. The brunette stared into those menacing green eyes, and he ignored the nervous pit forming in his stomach. 

"Hm... 3 days to master the formula....But-" Jerome reaches up and pushes Jonathan's extended hand aside. He moves closer, and closer, invading the other male's personal space.

Jonathan backs up.

Jerome moves closer.

Jonathan feels his back press up against the wall. 

Jerome is standing right in front Jonathan Crane, their bodies nearly touching. The redhead looms over the younger male, an unimpressed scowl on his face. "I told you .... 3 days Mr. Crane" Jerome very rarely used formal names, and if he did, it was because he was fucking pissed off. Jerome slowly pushed his right knee forward, nudging it between Jonathan's legs.

"J-Jerome!" The brunette was startled. He tried to keep his legs clamped together, but Jerome's sheer strength forced his legs apart. Now, he was seated on Jerome Valeska's right thigh. He grips the test tube in his right hand while the other reaches up and presses against Jerome's chest. "Don't...Don't do this."

"Do what?" Jerome feigned surprise. He leaned forward and pressed his right elbow against the wall, right above Jonathan's left shoulder. Jerome tilted his head and whispered close to Jonathan's ear. "Do you think I'm some kind of monster? One who punishes mistakes by forced sex?"

Jonathan was a nervous wreck. He trembled at the words and shook his head. "N-no. I don't think you're a monster." The younger male put his other hand, the one with the test tube, against Jerome's chest. He pushed, trying to get the deranged redhead to back off.

Jerome didn't budge. He watched Jonathan's reaction and listened attentively. "Hm, you're right. I'm not a monster." Jerome leaned down and he pressed his right cheekbone against Jonathan's own. "You're going to turn me into one if you don't get this shit done soon."

Jonathan felt a cold shiver rush through him. He nods quickly. "Just 24 more hours! I-I'll have those barrels filled, I swear!"

Jerome didn't move, he stayed in his current position while considering Jonathan's words. Those hazel-blue eyes, with specs of brown, shit, they were gorgeous when filled with fear. Jerome can feel Jonathan's groin pressing against his thigh, he's almost tempted to force Jonathan to grind his hips down. However, time is of the essence. Jerome removed himself from between Jonathan's legs and took a step back. "24 hours Mr. Crane. I'll be here tomorrow morning, bright and early. Ya got that?" Jerome reached up and swiped the glass test tube from Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan felt weak in his knees. He almost fell to the floor but thankfully, the wall supported him. He didn't say anything when Jerome snatched the tube from his hand. He nodded twice. "Morning. Got it."

Jerome couldn't help by laugh. "Haha! Look at ya, nearly pissed your pants huh?"

Jonathan says nothing. He tries to form a death glare, but it's more of an emotionally, exhausted frown.

A playful smirk curled Jerome's lips. "Aww, don't be mad. If you want me to do more, all you gotta do is ask~"

Jonathan shakes his head. "I'm fine. Have a good day Mr. Valeska."

Jerome gave a mocking scoff and rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Seeya tomorrow beautiful." Jerome winks and he turns around on his heel, only to promptly exit the building.

Jonathan waits until Jerome is gone before sliding down to the floor. Jonathan clutches at his heart, he can feel it racing a thousand miles per second. "Fuck...." Jonathan would have to work a full 24 hours straight to get the laughing serum done. It was difficult to focus when Jerome's maniacal smile and laugh hovering in his thoughts. "Jervis Tetch...." Jonathan mumbled the name. After this was all over, he'd have to seek out his fellow inmate from Arkham Asylum. Jervis did some weird hypnosis trick on Jonathan to help him overcome his anxiety when he was around Jerome Valeska. It worked, Jonathan didn't feel any emotions regarding Jerome. However, Jervis mentioned that some people can 'break' their hypnosis. It didn't happen often, but every once in awhile, traumatized individuals could overcome hypnotic states and resort back to their initial fears. Jonathan cursed under his breath. He waited for about 10 minutes on the floor and when his heart rate finally slowed down, Jonathan got up from the floor. He went to the table and immediately started working on Jerome's order. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The following evening, Jerome showed Harleen his new laughing serum, although, it was just a small sample. 

That night ended up turning out better then the redhead anticipated and oh... the lovely bite marks on Harleen's body would be there for days. He actually didn't plan on sleeping with the woman but....one thing lead to another. The most important thing about that night was testing the laughing serum. It worked, and witnessing the effects first-hand made Jerome hard with excitement. Jerome did exhaust himself with Harleen but he couldn't bring himself to set his plans aside. No, he was going to bring Gotham down down first and show that stuck up brother of his how a madman TRULY handled business. Going on 72 hours without sleep, Jerome left Harleen's apartment and he made his way to the old abandoned shoe factory.

To his surprise, and slight disappointment, Jonathan Crane was nowhere to be found. Instead, there were 4 barrels neatly aligned next to each other in the center of the room. Upon inspection, Jerome saw a sticky note on one of the barrels that said: "Property of Jerome Valeska."

Jerome wasn't sure what to make of Jonathan's odd disappearance but, he was delighted the laughing serum was done.

That very same day, Jerome contracted 3 additional men to help him transport the barrels to the Gotham Water Resources building. It was the only building that monitored all of Gotham's drinking water, how fortunate it was a single destination. 

It's early in the morning, close to 2:00am. Only two security officers guard the outside entrance. 

When a black van pulled up to the gate, the two night guards readied their firearms and they approached the van, guns raised. "The building is closed! Turn around right now or-"

Jerome came up behind the guard who was talking. He raised his switchblade and pressed it against the man's neck. Without hesitation, Jerome jerked the knife across warm flesh, only to slit the man's throat open. 

Stunned, the man chokes on blood and he fells to the gravel ground.

The second man turns his gun on Jerome but before he could fire, one of Jerome's men shot the officer in the head.

Jerome wipes the blade clean on his pants before tucking the weapon in his pocket. "Alright boys, haul em' in!"

3 men, all dawning similiar black clothes and masks, get out of the vehicle. They each hoist one barrel over their shoulder.

Jerome leans down and grabs the dead security guard's keys and ID badge; the second guard is drowning in his own blood and his body violently shakes. Jerome grins at the sight before moving to the back of the van and hoisting the last barrel over his shoulder. He grunts from the weight and walks up to the gate. Using the ID badge, he swipes it through an electrical lock and the metal gate slides open. Jerome leads the way up to the building, this time using the ID badge and a master key to get through the front doors. 

The building is vast, it's a 2 story, 3 if the basement floor is included. This particular building monitored and treated Gotham's drinking water. All Jerome had to do was pour all 4 barrels into the distribution chambers and wait for the magic to happen. It was a diabolical, full-proof plan. Jerome could feel his cock twitch at the thought of mass mayhem and world wide panic when Gotham's citizens turn insane and turn on each other. The redhead was grinning from ear-to-ear. He instructed the men to set the barrels down near the largest water chamber; it was a cylinder shaped container with a small staircase leading up to the top.

Jerome pretends to hear someone and he quickly asks for one of the men's firearms.

The closest guy hands Jerome a gun.

Jerome points to the front entrance.

The men raised their guns and began walking.

Jerome's sadistic grin didn't leave his face. He raised the gun and shot 3 times.

The men don't have time to react. Each one falls to the floor after a bullet hits the back of their head.

Jerome tosses the gun and laughs, "No hard feelings! I just don't have the money to pay ya. Thanks any who~"

The building suddenly becomes quiet, as though holding it's breath.

Jerome's grin fades. 

The air is thick and heavy, Jerome can literally feel the weight pressing down on him.

Then, it occurred to him to turn around. As he did so, he came face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. Jerome's surprise quickly fades and an amused smile takes it's place. "Hello brother dear~"

Jeremiah has one hand in his jacket pocket while the other points a gun at Jerome's face. Seeing as how it's night time, Jeremiah doesn't need sunglasses; he dawns a black fedora hat, and he's wearing a purple and grey plaid trench coat, with black slacks and white leather shoes. This time, Jeremiah is wearing white gloves, though, they're not as pale as his skin. Jeremiah doesn't respond. He cocks the gun with his right thumb.

"Aww, still sore about the whole GCPD boat thing? To be fair, you picked a shitty-"

Suddenly, Jeremiah hit the base of the gun across Jerome's right cheekbone.

Metal colliding with bone, it makes a loud thudding noise.

Jerome is stunned into silence. He can feel his cheek throbbing, and the pain radiates throughout his face. 

"Does that answer your question?" Jeremiah studies Jerome's expression. "Or, shall I clarify?"

Jerome is looking to the left and he appears surprised. He's thinking of taking out his switchblade and plunging it into Jeremiah's eye. But, the redhead comes up with a better idea. Slowly, Jerome turned his head to face Jeremiah again. A smug grin spreads across his face. "Naa, I'm good." With his eyes on Jeremiah, the redhead leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the barrel of the gun. "Go ahead then. Do it."

Jeremiah isn't fazed. He doesn't move or say a thing.

"Oh come on! Don't pussy out Jer." Jerome nuzzles his forehead against the gun. "Do it....do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, FUCKING SHOOT ME!" Jerome's voice is frightening and deep, closer to an animalistic growl then anything.

The change in Jerome's voice made Jeremiah inwardly cringe, but on the outside, he's motionless like a statue. 

Jerome sensed something....a slight change in Jeremiah's posture. He wasn't going to get under his skin making threats... So, Jerome switched his tactics. "Ooooh Miah~....let your big brother make it easier."

Jeremiah's lower right eyelid visibly twitched when he hears the childhood nickname. 

Lips part, and while never breaking eye-contact, Jerome engulfs the barrel of the gun inside his mouth. He inches lower, taking in the entire, metal length. Jerome flicks his tongue out and he noisily sucks on the firearm. 

The neurotic behavior piqued Jeremiah's interest. He watched Jerome suck the gun off and his eyes followed that red tongue that lapped up at the sides of the gun, hovering dangerously close to Jeremiah's hand.

Jerome expected some kind of retaliation but to his surprise, and delight, Jeremiah was enjoying the little show. Not that it could be seen on Jeremiah's face, which was virtually a blank slate, but if he didn't enjoy what Jerome was doing....He would've made it known. Jerome continues, even going as far as to bob his mouth up and down the length of the gun. After a few minutes, Jerome pulled off the gun slowly while his tongue was pressed out. A thin trail of saliva connected the end of the gun to the tip of Jerome's tongue. He licked his lips afterwards and stared at Jeremiah with a sly smile. "Would you prefer I do that to your cock?"

The words snap Jeremiah out of his trance. He lowered the gun and reached to shove Jerome away. 

Once the gun lowered, Jerome stepped out of the way of Jeremiah's hand before winding his own arm back. Jerome threw a right hook at Jeremiah's face.

The fist connects with Jeremiah's left eye. 

Jeremiah gasps and he stumbles back. He falls to the cold concrete floor and ends up tossing the gun a few feet away while attempting to catch himself.

Jerome looks at the gun and he makes a dash for it.

Jeremiah quickly rolls forward and grabs one of Jerome's ankles.

The redhead slipped and fell face-first into the floor. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder to see Jeremiah had a viselike grip on his right ankle. Jerome huffed up angrily and using his other foot, he slammed his heel against Jeremiah's nose.

For a moment, everything goes white. Jeremiah let's go and he's overcome with a wave of pain. Blood starts gushing from both his nostrils. 

Jerome scrambled to his feet and he ran over to the gun. He bent over and picked it up. First, he checked to make sure it was loaded and then he turned around.

In that moment, Jeremiah is standing directly in front of Jerome. He raised one of those fold-up metal chairs and he hit Jerome in the face with it.

Shocked, Jerome feels immense pain when the chair collided into his face. One of the metal screws on the chair catches on Jerome's face; it tears into the flesh and leaves a long gash across Jerome's left cheekbone. He grunted and swayed, the blow had him seeing stars. 

Seeing the dazed and confused state, Jeremiah tosses the chair and he reaches out to yank the gun away from Jerome's hand. As soon as Jeremiah holstered it, he pushed Jerome, hard enough to make him fall.

Jerome stumbles and he falls down to the floor. By now, blood is gushing from the wound on his cheekbone. Jerome starts laughing. "Hahahaha! You're a fucking dick Miah."

Ignoring the laughter, Jeremiah kicked Jerome in the stomach.

Jerome choked out a breath and he curled up on his side. He clenched his stomach and chuckled weakly. "That the best ya got? I'm disappointed." 

The taunting was beginning to try Jeremiah's last nerve. He stood over Jerome before reaching out and forcing the other male to roll onto his back. Jeremiah sat down on Jerome's chest and he placed two pale hands around Jerome's neck. Oh he was going to enjoy this. Death by a bullet was too quick and Jeremiah always yearned to see the life fading from Jerome's eyes. 

Jerome grinned happily, that insane, lively spark was in his eyes. "Bet cha can't follow through, you were always the weak one Miah~" 

That's it. 

Jeremiah squeezed down on Jerome's windpipe. 

Jerome tensed up and he placed his hands on Jeremiah's arms. He didn't resist in any other way.

Jeremiah increased his grip.

Jerome's eyes went wide. A burning sensation crept up into his lungs and his vision was beginning to blur. Shit. He was going to die today and at the hands of his brother. 

Oh well.

Jerome admired the intense power in Jeremiah's eyes, his expression was sexy when murdering someone. Unbelievably, Jerome's cock twitched. Having control over the rest of his body, Jerome lifted his hips and dry humped the air. 

The action leaves Jeremiah Valeska stunned. So stunned that he lets go of Jerome's neck. 'Is he ACTUALLY enjoying this?" Jeremiah was baffled, and this time, it showed on his face.

Jerome choked on the air before inhaling quickly. He glanced down and noticed a particularly big erection in Jeremiah's pants. Fuck, it's so close that Jerome could crane his neck and probably lick it. 'Wait....is this turning Jeremiah on?' Jerome thought, and he looked up into his brother's eyes. "Huh....pegged you for a vanilla perv, but choking kinks? Christ Jer, that's fucking hot." 

Jeremiah noticed how deep and raspy Jerome's voice was. It sounds even more raw then before, and scratchy, like a box of nails tearing up a black chalkboard surface. That voice and those words travel right to his cock. 'No, no....not again', and for the first time since his transformation, Jeremiah feels dread. He reaches into both his pockets to retrieve a small glass bottle and a white washcloth. 

Jerome eyes the items curiously. He recognized the clear liquid as chloroform. Jerome rolls his eyes, "Yer not gonna fuck me while I'm unconscious are you? Cuz even THAT'S a little too weird for me."

"No..." Jeremiah pours the colorless, sweet smelling liquid onto the cloth. "But I am taking those barrels. You intervene in my plans again, I'll choke you to death this time." Jeremiah caps the bottle.

"Oooh Miah, don't threaten me with a good time." Jerome purred. He felt lightheaded and weak, probably due to blood loss. Harley was going to bitch him out over the giant gash on his face. He awaited his fate, and stared up at Jeremiah like a schoolgirl staring at the new hot instructor. "Soooo beautiful." Jerome mumbled, eyes wandering from the black eye and then to the dry crusted blood all over Jeremiah's jaw. 

If it wasn't for the chemical reaction that changed his skin color, then Jerome would see the blush creeping into Jeremiah's cheekbones. That's not the case, however, and nothing was discernible on his face. "Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Jeremiah leaned down with the cloth in his right hand. 

A dry laugh escaped his lips. "No, do you?"

Jeremiah doesn't answer. He covered Jerome's mouth with the damp wash cloth.

Jerome doesn't fight it. He inhales and closes his eyes. Shit, so much for spiking Gotham's drinking water.... That would've been fun if him and Jeremiah could've enjoyed it together. With that lost thought on his mind, Jerome Valeska loses consciousness. 

Jeremiah retracted the cloth and he tucked it inside his pocket. He took a few moments to study Jerome. With all those horrendous scars and bleeding wound, Jerome looked....good, handsome even. Seeing Jerome's peaceful expression as he slept brought back a flood of emotions that Jeremiah buried years ago. He turned his attention away from the perfect redheaded angel, and climbed up to his feet. Jeremiah contacted Ecco and within 15 minutes, she arrives with a few other men and a truck. The men load everything up in the truck, while Jerome follows Ecco to her personal vehicle. 

"What happened?" Ecco inquired, she started the vehicle up and shifted it into drive

"Nothing worth discussing." Jeremiah responded. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Ecco didn't press the matter any further. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Jerome Valeska would wake up in the empty building that was Gotham Water Resources. He groans from the pain in his face and body but proceeds to sit up. He glances around and spots the 3 dead men on the floor nearby. 

No barrels in sight. 

Shit.

Jerome gave an exasperated sigh. "Fucker..." The injured male stood up and he walked past the dead men, making his way to the front entrance. As he's walking, Jerome debates on calling Harleen for a ride. He didn't mind walking and rather preferred it but right now he's sore, and he had an open wound on his face. No telling what kind of bacteria is floating around the slums of Gotham City. Jerome reaches into his pocket for his phone. He locates it and just as he pulls it up, a white business cards flutters out of his pocket. Jerome stops. He watches the card fall to the ground. 

"Hm...." Jerome is almost tempted to disregard the peculiar card, but, curiosity gets the better of him. He bent over and plucked the card. 

In bold black letters, the business card reads: Xander Wilde, Civil / Structural / Architectural Engineer.

Jerome rolls his eyes. He doesn't bother to read the address and phone numbers; that maze labyrinth didn't exist anymore. He flips the card to the view the back and he quirks an eyebrow curiously when he saw a scribbled date and time. 

It was a week from now.

Jerome was skeptical. It was probably a trap....but it would be a good opportunity for Jerome to get his laughing serum back and beat the shit out of Jeremiah...Maybe tease him about the choking kink while he's at it. Jerome grinned at the thought and he tucked the business card back inside his pocket. He dialed up Harleen's cell number and gave her the address of where he's located. He ends the call and waits for Harleen to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up late writing this one, if there's any typos I'll get to editing tomorrow. 
> 
> Gah, I REALLY had fun with this one. :) 
> 
> Mmm I'm not sure how I want to shape the next chapter. It will be a surprise? Hehe~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bother me, tell me awful things  
> You know I love it when you do that  
> Helps me get through this without you  
> Bother me, tell me awful things  
> You know I love it when move that on me  
> Love it when you do that on me  
> (( Awful Things by Lil Peep ))

Jonathan Crane was able to locate Jervis Tetch, and in one of the most obvious places ever...

Gotham Central Broadway Theater. It was an older brick building made in the early 60's, where they would hold live theater productions and singing competitions. Young actors and singers flourished at the time and the building was quite popular. However, newer and bigger buildings opened up around Gotham. When the building started losing money and clients, it was foreclosed for an indefinite period of time. 

How predictable.

Jonathan Crane entered the building from the back entrance and he walked along a dark hallway. He could hear voices in the distance.... Jervis was one of them. Jonathan took a left and climbed a few steps to arrive back stage, behind a luxurious red velvet curtain; the voices were on the other side. Using the blade on his scythe, Jonathan lifted the curtain aside and stepped on stage. The theater was dark and empty, not a single seat was occupied. There were plenty of spotlights above to illuminate the stage and of course, Jervis was seated at a large round table with 3 other individuals.

"Oooh! Do my eyes deceive me? Am I insane? Welcome my friend! Everyone, this is Mr. Crane." Jervis raised a gloved hand and motioned to Jonathan.

A blonde haired girl turned her head to Jonathan and smiled.

At the same time, a short, pudgy man did the same thing.

The 3rd person was another woman, much older with grey hair pulled into a bun. She also smiled and nodded at the introduction.

Jonathan isn't surprised. Same old fucking thing... The blonde girl was Alice, the short man was March Hare, and the mature old woman was The Dormouse. Jonathan ignored them and he walked over to Jervis. "Hey....I need a favor."

Jervis grinned happily and he linked his hands together and rested his chin on them. "A favor for you? Why yes! That I can do~"

Jonathan glanced over his shoulder at the other 3 people. He remained silent and looked back to Jervis.

"Ah! Yes, yes you want privacy. I can grant that, you will see." Jervis raised his right hand and held it there, while clearing his throat. "On my snap, you will all take a nap. 1....2....3." Jervis snapped his fingers once. 

All 3 people collapse onto the table, they're asleep. 

Jervis chuckled and he turned his attention back to Jonathan, waiting for his request

".....You're so weird." Jonathan commented but he continued, "I need you to hypnotize me again. I...need to remove a certain fear."

Amusement flashed though Jervis's eyes but it was quickly replaced with eager enthusiasm. "Of course my friend! Anything for you. This is about Jerome Valeska, true?"

Jonathan nods once.

"Sit in that chair and remove the mask. I need your full attention to perform the task." Jervis stood up from his seat and he patted it, indicating Jonathan should sit.

Jonathan sighed and he leaned his scythe against the table. Then, he peeled off his mask and placed it on the tabletop. He stepped around Jervis and pulled the chair out a little further before sitting down. He leaned back and rested his hands on his knees.

Jervis smiles as he retrieves a silver pocket watch from within the folds of his green suit. "Pay absolute attention to my words and instruction, or this won't work, and you could malfunction."

Jonathan sighs impatiently and nods. "Yeah, got it." He watched the older male take out the watch and dangle it in front of his face. Hazel-blue eyes focus on the watch and the light ticking sound it made.

Jervis smirks and he clears his throat. "Listen to the sound of my voice, you don't have a choice. The ticking of the watch, let it consume your thoughts. Go to sleep on my count....1....2.....3."

Jonathan's head lulls forward and his eyes close. His breathing is slow and relaxed, the brunette is out.

Jervis moves behind Jonathan and he wraps his arms around the other male's shoulders. He lets his chin rest on Jonathan's right shoulder before continuing. "Jerome Valeska is the one you fear, but now you will not, even if he's near. Heart it races, a thousand paces, no more, it ends here. Remove all past memories of your racing heart. When you awake, you will be emotionless from the start. On my count to 10, you're a new man, who will know no fear." Jervis nuzzled a kiss against Jonathan's hair before standing and counting aloud. "1....2.....3.....4.......5......6.....7......8.....9.....10." He snapped his fingers.

Jonathan opened his eyes and he raised his head. He looked up at Jervis who was standing unusually close..... The brunette stood up from his seat. "Thanks." He moved around Jervis and and reached for his mask.

Jervis moved behind Jonathan and he reached out and gently trailed his fingers through Jonathan's long hair. He mumbled something....a name.....it sounded like 'Alice'.

Jonathan quickly turned around and he grabbed Jervis's wrist before squeezing tightly.

Jervis jumped in surprise and he chuckled. "Did I overstep?"

Jonathan is glaring, completely unamused. "We talked about this."

Jervis blinked and he gave an innocent look as though he didn't know what he did wrong. "Never call you Alice outside the bedroom?~"

Jonathan isn't fazed by the remark. He responds in an emotionless tone, "Never touch me without my permission." He pushes Jervis's hand away.

"My apologies!" Jervis smiles and steps back to give Jonathan some space. He crosses his arms and watched Jonathan the entire time. He admired that long hair....Jonathan always looked good with long, soft locks. There was that beautiful eye color too, those eyes...they reminded him so much of his dear, departed sister.

Jonathan adjusts his mask and afterwards, he grabs his scythe. Just as he turns to leave, he pauses. Withing looking at Jervis he spoke in low voice, "I would avoid drinking tap water."

Jervis quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Was Jerome planning on doing something with Gotham's drinking water?"

Jonathan shrugged. "He didn't say....you know how he is, doesn't reveal his plans. He had me make....laughing serum, a liquid product of the laughing gas I manufactured for him. I'm only making a logical assumption....Easiest way to distribute liquid mixtures is through the Gotham Water Resources building. It monitors and controls all of Gotham's drinking water supply." Jonathan then quietly left the area. He disappeared behind the big, red curtain.

Jervis watched, he was almost tempted to ask Jonathan to stay but....there were other matters to attend to. The man turned around and stared out into the dark theater. The spotlights could only reach so far.... Most of the rows of seats are shrouded in darkness. 

A voice spoke from within the dark. "How reliable is the word of your friend?"

"Very reliable! If he believes something is so, then that's how it will go. He knows what he's doing and what he can see, trust me, Mr. Crane's words will come to be." Jervis gave an affirmative nod.

Silence.

Jervis glances around the dark theater, he really doesn't know where the voice is coming from. 

A figure stepped out from the shadows and it climbed the steps up onto the stage.

Jervis wore a big smile and he turned to face the figure. "I trust that information was helpful?"

"It is. Thank you." The pale man reaches into his pocket to retrieve an envelope filled with cash. "5 million in cash, for your trouble." 

Jervis takes the envelope and bows gracefully. "Thank you Mr. Valeska, truly appreciated."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harleen, as predicted, was upset over Jerome's injuries. Although she wasn't a surgeon, she managed to stitch Jerome's wound up, then assessed his other injuries; two bruised ribs, lacerations on his upper arms, and a sprained ankle. 

Jerome didn't mind, he kind of liked the pampering and bitchy attitude that went with it. He smirked all the while she lectured him, but, he eventually motioned to the couch with a head tilt. "Harls....let's watch a movie?"

Harleen abruptly stopped talking when she heard the suggestion. "....Fine, but you're on bed rest for the next few days. I don't want you running around all hours of the night."

Jerome nodded. "Sure babe, whatever you say."

Harleen is taken back. Her brows raise and she takes one step back to study Jerome. Who WAS this guy? The real Jerome would laugh at her, or ignore her completely for worrying about his health. 

Jerome rolled his eyes, "I'm tired..." He could see the shock written all over her face.

"Right....okay, let's move to the couch then." Harleen cleaned up the kitchen table and tossed the bloody gauze pads into the trash bin. She washed her hands and by the time she was done drying them, Jerome was on the longest couch. Harleen walked over to take a seat on the recliner.

"Harls, come sit by me." Jerome patted the seat next to him.

After hesitating for moment, Harleen moved over and sat next to Jerome's right side.

Jerome scooted down the sofa and he laid his head own on Harleen's lap.

'What the hell is going on with him?', Harleen thought. Something must've happened at Gotham Water Resources.... But what? What could be making Jerome Valeska act out of sorts? Harleen picked up the remote and picked a random 80's horror flick, in this case it was 'The Lost Boys'. She set the remote down and rested her right elbow on the arm of the couch. Her left hand would come to rest on Jerome's chest. She half-expected him to move her hand away....To her pleasant surprise, Jerome didn't react to the touch.

Jerome was facing the T.V. and he watched quietly.

Harleen paid little attention to the movie, she continued to steal glances at Jerome. Her mind was working to try and piece together a logical explanation to Jerome's odd behavior.

"Hey....Harls?" Jerome turned his attention away from the movie and he looked up at the blonde.

Harleen looked down at Jerome and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Jerome stared into those deep blue eyes, it was as though he were thinking carefully about his next choice of words. "Can you....can you tell me what it's like?"

Harleen is confused. Her eyebrows furrow in concern. "What do you mean?"

Jerome lifted his right hand and he placed it against Harleen's left cheekbone. "Tell me what it's like to love someone who will never love you back....I wanna know, in your own words."

Harleen receives the 3rd shock of the evening. Her face tingles where Jerome touches and she avoids leaning into the hand. The question...it's intimate, and she has to think on how to answer it truthfully. "Well...." Harleen swallowed. "It's a lot like dying....I mean, I nearly drowned when I was a child and that's what I can compare it to. A slow, painful death where you're in a constant state of drowning. You're breathing....but it feels like you're suffocating and it never gets better....never gets easier." Harleen averts her gaze, her eyes watered up a little. 

Jerome considers her words. They repeat in his head over and over again. He can see the pain in Harleen's face and truth be told, he knows EXACTLY what she's talking about. Jerome smiled and he gave Harleen's cheek a playful squeeze. "Babe, quit lookin' so sad. It was just a question...general curiosity. You know I care about ya?" 

Harleen stared at the T.V. and gave a single nod. "Mhmm." She wasn't fazed by the gesture.

"Can I kiss you?" Jerome asked.

Okay. Another surprise. The 4th one of the evening. 

Harleen nods quickly, like hell she's going to pass on that one.

Jerome slides his hand behind the woman's neck and he leans up, while pulling her down.

The two kiss and Harleen notices how sweet and gentle it is, not like the other times. Usually it was aggressive, heated, and spur of the moment.....This time it was sweet, it was soft, and almost...apologetic? Harleen can't quite describe the sensation but she loves it nonetheless. Her heart flutters and her whole body heats up. She had never been more in love with anyone in her life, even if Jerome was using her....That didn't stop her from loving him with all her heart. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jeremiah? This is Jerome we're talking about. You told me about his IQ scores, he could very well kill you if you go to the arranged meeting." Ecco was standing right next to Jeremiah, who was inspecting the firearms he asked Ecco to purchase.

"Hmm, yes, he does have an unusually high IQ....but mine is higher." Jerome picked up a black handgun and inspected it.

"Then let me come with you...or let me hire a team of men to ambush him when he arrives. Please Jeremiah, I don't want you to get hurt." Ecco reached up and placed a hand on Jeremiah's shoulder.

Jeremiah paid no attention to the gesture and he simply moved away. "If anyone is going to kill Jerome Valeska, it will be by my hands only."

"But-"

"MY hands only." Jeremiah raised his voice slightly, he didn't like repeating himself.

Ecco cringed and she nodded. She lowered her hands at her sides. "I'll arrange for your transportation tomorrow." With that, the stoic blonde left the room.

Jeremiah didn't acknowledge her. He studied the firearm in his hand and checked the chamber. He needed a weapon that was in pristine condition and wouldn't malfunction.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One week passed, since Jeremiah and Jerome had their 'run-in' at Gotham Water Resources; the security guard's deaths were not reported.

Jerome Valeska arrives at the address written on Xander Wilde's business card. 

It was one of those fancy upscale apartment buildings, one that had security and personal doormen to attend to each occupant's needs. 

A rich, upperclass apartment complex... Lame.

The redhead groaned in annoyance and he approached the doorman.

The doorman, a tall, dark skinned fellow, glanced at Jerome. "State your name and business." Clearly the guy knew Jerome wasn't a resident.

"Uh...." The redhead thought about it. "Name is Jerome Valeska.....I have business with.... Xander Wilde." 

"Oh, yes, I'm aware of that meeting. Go ahead, the room number is 387." The doorman steps aside. 

Surprised at how easy it was to gain access, the redhead nodded and walked into the building.

The halls are extravagant, painted an ivory cream color with enchanting paintings lining each side of the walls. Floral arrangements are at every corner and the building itself had a nice, sweet scent to it. It was nice, far nicer then any place the redhead had been to. 

Room 387....easy enough to find.

A fist raises and knocks on the door.

Silence.

That's when the redhead looks down and notices a set of keys laying on the floor. 

Peculiar....He picks them up anyway and proceeds to unlock the door. He opened it and stepped inside.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah was sitting inside apartment 387 with the gun resting comfortably in his right hand. He arrived an hour early and waited in a chair that was seated a few feet from the front door. He constantly checked his watch and counted down each minute.... As soon as 12:30pm neared, Jeremiah sat straighter and readied himself.

At 12:29pm, the doorknob jiggled and the lock clicked.

'Ah, Jerome, always punctual.' Jeremiah thought. He raised his gun and pointed it at the door.

As soon as the dark mahogany door swung open, Jeremiah fired the weapon.

Two shots rang out.

Jeremiah saw a flash of red hair and he heard gasping. 

One bullet hit Jerome in his forehead, the other hit his chest. 

The redhead stumbled back and collapsed on the carpeted floor. 

Jeremiah's heart was racing with adrenaline.

Finally. Jerome Valeska is gone.

Jeremiah got up from his seat and he moved over to the motionless body. He stepped out of the room and loomed over Jerome.

Wait....

This is NOT Jerome.

The stranger has bright, fiery red hair and he's about the same height and build as Jerome..... Shit, he's even wearing a red suit with a tailcoat, white pants, and jet black boots. Some outrageous style Jerome Valeska would wear.

A gun clicks.

Jeremiah turns his head to the left, only to come face-to-face with a double barrel shotgun. 

The real Jerome Valeska is on the other side of the shotgun, with a smug grin on his face. "Oops, probably shoulda told your doorman about the scars huh?"

Jeremiah's eyes widen and his right hand twitches; he shifts his index finger over the trigger.

Jerome clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk..... You can try brother but by the time you manage to wound me, I will shoot and there's no way you're going to survive a head shot."

Jeremiah considers the words, and the fact the two barrels are nearly touching his head. "Fair enough...." He tosses the gun aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up late again to write another chapter x.x Typos, grammatical errors, will correct tomorrow after I have coffee.
> 
> Was this a good cliffhanger? I like to think it is.... Warning, there's going to be violent sex scenes in the next chapter. Might make some uncomfortable but what can I say? I'm diabolical hehe~ No not really, my mind is, in person not so much.
> 
> Never thought to ship Scarecrow and Mad Hatter :p did you like? Maybe I'll do a backstory on them later. For now, it's all about Jerome and Jeremiah <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never knew what I would do  
> If anybody tried to speak your name  
> I would tear down their house  
> And I'd burn my way around  
> The brightest memory of your face  
> 'Cause I would do anything  
> This love is a selfish thing  
> It'll feed off the wounds that bleed  
> Then tear you away from me  
> I need somebody  
> Somebody crazy enough to tell me  
> I will love you until we...  
> Until we are buried.  
> Our bodies  
> Our bodies buried close together  
> Cemetery weather  
> In the cemetery weather  
> Violent delight, we'll live as if we died  
> Violent delight, live as if we died  
> (( Cemetery Weather by Isles & Glaciers ))

Jerome clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk..... You can try brother but by the time you manage to wound me, I will shoot and there's no way you're going to survive a head shot."

Jeremiah considers the words, and the fact the two barrels are nearly touching his head. "Fair enough...." He tosses the gun aside.

"Stand up and grab the dead guy by his ankles." Jerome instructed.

Jeremiah kept his hands raised as he stood, his eyes never left Jerome or the gun. He backed up into the room before kneeling over and gripping the dead man's ankles. He began to pull and walk backwards, while dragging the corpse inside the room.

Jerome kept the shotgun on his brother the entire time. He moved to the door entryway and watched Jeremiah drag the body inside the room. It was fortunate that the blood was absorbed by the clothes; no crimson streaks out in the hallway. As soon as they both stepped inside the room, Jerome closed the door behind him and locked it.

Jeremiah let go as soon as he heard the lock click into place. He stood up and lowered his hands to his sides. To think, he was going to die today....Had he known, he would've worn something far more extravagant. He was dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt, with silver cuff links at the ends. He paired it with brilliant purple colored slacks and black leather shoes, white leather gloves encased his hands. He wasn't afraid, just disappointed..... He should've known his brother would pull something like this. Paying another man to impersonate Jerome Valeska.... What a clever trick, he truly admired his brother's intelligence.

Jerome didn't lower his firearm. He studied his brother carefully, taking note of the calm body language. So, the guy was ready to accept his death.

Good.

Jerome stepped over the dead man and approached his brother. "The laughing serum, where is it?"

Jeremiah didn't respond.

Jerome smirked and he lowered the double barrels to aim at Jeremiah's groin. "Won't ask again."

Jeremiah could feel his stomach tightening into knots. "At a warehouse...."

"Address." Jerome demanded.

"22nd Avenue, North. Near the old canoe building." said Jeremiah.

Jerome nodded once. "The canoe building, got it." Jerome started to walk backwards while the gun was still on Jeremiah's groin area.

Jeremiah blinked twice, confusion filling his head, although it didn't show on his face. "You're not going to kill me?" He was surprised, seeing as how he was so eager to kill Jerome, hence the whole set up at the upscale apartment building.

Jerome stopped and laughter pushed past his lips "Hahaha! I don't, I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, NO! No. You... you... complete me."

Jeremiah didn't know what to make of the answer. He searched Jerome's eyes but he didn't see any hint of deceit. "If that is true...Then stay with me."

It was Jerome's turn to be surprised. He tilted his head slightly and frowned. "Nice try."

Jeremiah was going to have to push his acting further. He raised his right hand and extended it to Jerome. "Stay."

Jerome felt his insides turn hot; it was a painful feeling that settled in his gut and his head. This wasn't real. Jeremiah was trying to fool him. Well, Jerome was NO fool. The redhead raised the shotgun before firing.

Jeremiah felt the bullets clip his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth together and hissed in pain. He put his left hand over his right shoulder where blood trickled out, staining his pristine white shirt.

"Try again." Jerome smirked, he started walking backwards again towards the door.

Fuck. The pain in his right shoulder was immense but Jeremiah had one more trick up his sleeve. The pale colored man removed his hand from the wound; the glove was soaked with blood.

Jerome was nearly to the door, eyes watching Jeremiah the entire time.

Jeremiah brought his hand to his face and his parted his lips, allowing his tongue to slide past ruby red lips.

Jerome froze.

Yes. He had his brother's attention. Jeremiah ran that slender tongue across the palm of his gloved hand, lapping up blood as he did so.

Jerome felt his cock throbbing painfully against his pants. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Jeremiah.

"You don't want to taste me? I know you've been thinking about it...." Jeremiah licked his hand again.

Fuck.

Jerome wanted to shoot his brother for teasing him….The smirk faltered and Jerome's expression went blank. He watched Jeremiah's pretty red tongue slick up and down slender digits. Blood. Saliva. Red lips. Jerome couldn't stop staring. Without realizing it, he lowered the gun.

As soon as the gun lowered, Jeremiah rushed forward and grabbed the shotgun with both hands.

Jerome tensed up and he tried to pry the firearm away.

Jeremiah yanked it free from Jerome's grip.

Jerome lunged forward and tackled his sibling to the floor

Jeremiah grunted and he dropped the shotgun when Jerome tackled him.

Both siblings fell to the floor and they began wrestling each other.

Jeremiah threw a punch to Jerome's face, hitting the corner of his mouth.

Jerome grunted from the pain; the bottom lip split open partially when it collided against his teeth. He raised his right arm and brought down his elbow on Jeremiah's nose.

Jeremiah huffed out angrily, pain radiated through his face; blood streamed out of his left nostril. He shoved Jerome off him and tried to crawl to the shotgun.

Jerome caught himself on his hands and knees before scrambling to his feet. He jumped on Jeremiah’s back and made sure to hit the shotgun and knock it further away.

"GAH!" Jeremiah yelled in frustration. He rolled over onto his back and punched Jerome again, aiming for the small wound on his bottom lip.

The punch hurt like hell, only tearing the gash further on his lip. Blood trickled down his chin and jaw, with a few droplets landing on Jeremiah's face.

Jeremiah suddenly froze up and he stopped moving.

As soon as Jeremiah stopped, so did Jerome. Confused, Jerome stared down at his brother while panting lightly.

Without warning, Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck and he pulled him down into a kiss. Jeremiah forced his tongue inside Jerome's mouth.

Jerome was stunned. He pressed his hands against the floor on either side of Jeremiah's head while his brother initiated the kiss. What....what in the actual fuck was going on? It wasn't as though Jerome didn't enjoy it but.... It was unexpected.

Jeremiah tilted his head and he flicked his tongue against the open wound on Jerome’s bottom lip, enjoying the sweet iron taste of his brother's blood.

Jerome shivered. The idea that Jeremiah was enjoying his blood was such a turn on.

Suddenly, Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome and forcibly rolled him onto his back. Jeremiah wasted no time in grabbing Jerome by his arms and making him turn around onto his stomach. Jeremiah took a prompt seat on Jerome's back.

Jerome gasped at the sudden change in positions. His heart started racing faster when Jeremiah sat down on his back. “The fuck!?”

Jeremiah unfastened his own belt and removed it, paying no attention to Jerome’s protest. He scooted back and grabbed both of Jerome’s wrists. He started wrapping the black leather belt around them and binding it tightly.

Jerome’s eyes widened and for the first time, in nearly a decade, fear began to creep up into his body.

Jeremiah made sure the belt was secure before grabbing Jerome’s pants and pulling them down.

“Fucker!” Jerome started thrashing violently underneath his brother.

Jeremiah’s eyes narrowed. Annoyed, the redhead let go of Jerome’s pants and he reached out and grabbed a fistful of hair. He yanked Jerome’s head back before looping his left arm around the other male’s neck. He held him in a chokehold and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Now, now. There’s no need for that.” Jeremiah squeezed.

Jerome grunted when his head was pulled back, the arm around his neck had him panicking by now. He choked for air and squirmed against the tight grasp.

Jeremiah hummed in amusement. “Such a fighter, I’m impressed.” He squeezed even tighter around Jerome’s neck.

A burning sensation filled his chest and lungs. Jerome struggled to breathe but the weight against his neck prevented him. The room began to fade out to black…

Sensing his brother was losing consciousness, Jeremiah let go.

Jerome gasped loudly and he inhaled air. He felt dizzy, it was as though the whole room was spinning. He lowered his head back to the floor with his right cheekbone against the cool surface.

“Good boy~” Jeremiah ran his hand through Jerome’s hair before scooting back down again and resuming his initial task. He gripped Jeremiah’s pants and underwear before tugging them lower. He stood up and removed Jerome’s shoes, and finally, his clothing. He left the shirt for now, there was no way he was going to unbind Jerome. Jeremiah unzipped his pants and he pulled them down to reveal a full erection. Like his brother, Jeremiah was well endowed. He took his pants off, followed by his dress shirt, which was now ruined thanks to Jerome firing the gun at him. Jeremiah was vaguely aware of the dull pain in his right shoulder, it was still bleeding but it was just a simple flesh wound; the bullets barely grazed his skin.

Jeremiah would come to kneel down behind Jerome. He grabbed those slender hips and raised them from the floor, while nudging Jerome’s legs apart and essentially spreading him wide open. Jeremiah took a moment to admire the view. Pale, soft skin with freckles that dotted all over the body. Jeremiah groped Jerome’s right cheek, admiring how well padded his brother was. Jerome really filled out his body nicely. The last time Jeremiah saw him, he was a lanky teenager with budding muscles and dark bronze skin from working outside all the time. Like a flower, Jerome was once a small bud of a child but now he bloomed into the gorgeous adult he was right now. The scars didn’t hinder his appearance in the slightest, if anything it enhanced Jerome’s beauty.

Jeremiah gripped both of Jerome’s cheeks before spreading them apart to reveal a tight, puckered hole.

Jerome was still dazed, he could barely feel Jeremiah’s touch. The room wasn’t spinning as much now and his vision began to clear up.

Jeremiah licked his bottom lip, there was hunger and lust in his eyes. Oh this was going to be enjoyable…. He moved closer and kept one hand on Jerome’s hips while the other gripped his own cock. He guided the tip to Jerome’s entrance and applied light pressure; he smeared pre-cum around the tight ring of muscle.

Jerome was alarmed by the sensation. He tried to crane and his neck and look behind himself. “Jer-“

In one, abrupt motion, Jeremiah bucked his hips forward and he shoved his cock inside Jerome. He was merciless and didn’t allow time for Jerome to adjust. Inch by inch, he pushed further until he was balls deep inside his brother’s ass.

“AHHHH!” Jerome screamed in pain. His whole body shook and he choked out a sob.

Jeremiah felt those warm muscles tighten up around his cock. “Mmmm~ squeeze any harder and you’ll rip my dick right off.” Jeremiah’s gaze traveled to Jerome’s face and that’s when he noticed the tears.

Jerome was sobbing quietly. He had his eyes open and he was staring towards the windows, while tears trailed down his cheekbones.

“Jerome?” Jeremiah was taken back by the reaction. That’s when it dawned on him.

Jerome was a virgin; at least, in the sense he never had anyone top him before.

Fuck.

The guilt hit Jeremiah like a freight train. He looked down and noticed streaks of red trickling from Jerome’s entrance.

‘Oh fuck….’ Jeremiah felt an overwhelming sense of shame. Granted, he wanted to hurt Jerome but not like this. It was supposed to be enjoyable for them both and now…. Jeremiah screwed shit up, again. “I’m sorry…” Jeremiah mumbled. He began to pull out of Jerome slowly.

“Don’t……” Jerome mumbled.

Jeremiah paused.

“Don’t….stop.” Jerome spoke a little louder this time.

Jeremiah was silent. He studied Jerome’s face. Was his brother serious? If Jeremiah enacted that request, there was no telling what he would do to Jerome. The laughing gas didn’t turn Jeremiah into a monster, rather, it revealed the dark entity that was always trying to hide. He was capable of anything now.

The long pause made Jerome speak up again. “Yeah…it’s fine. Do what you want and don’t stop.” 

There it was. Confirmation.

Getting the green light, Jeremiah adjusted his position and he leaned up on his knees. He grabbed Jerome by his hips and held him in place. Jerome rolled his hips back until he was nearly out, only to shove his cock right back into Jerome.

Jerome groaned from the pain. “Y-yeah, like that.”

Jeremiah smirked and he repeated the action. He started at a slow, steady pace to allow his brother to time to adjust. The blood and pre-cum acted as lubricant, there was less friction every time Jeremiah entered his brother. He had to admit, being inside Jerome was better than any feeling Jeremiah ever experienced before. He slept with other men and women but Jerome, oh, Jerome was one of a kind. Jeremiah got an idea. While fucking his brother from behind, Jerome raised his right hand and brought it down swiftly to slap Jerome’s right ass cheek.

“Ah!~” Jerome’s body tensed up from the hard slap.

Jeremiah could feel those muscles tightening around his cock. So pain did turn him on….Lovely. A wicked smile curled Jeremiah’s lips and he raised his hand again. “You looked like you enjoyed that….Do you like it rough?”

Jerome opened his mouth to speak.

Jeremiah smacked Jerome’s ass again, this time leaving a red print against the pale flesh.

Jerome bit down on his lip, causing more pain to himself because of the wound.

“Ooh yeah…..you do like it rough.” Jeremiah could feel those tight muscles working, shit, it was like Jerome’s ass was milking his cock. “Did you ever think of me doing this to you? I bet you did at one point, you wanted me to bend you over and fuck you~” Jeremiah squeezed Jerome’s ass cheeks, massaging them roughly between his fingers.

Jerome was panting and he did his best to remain still but he couldn’t resist the urge to bounce his hips against Jeremiah’s cock.

“Ah, that’s what I thought….” Jeremiah decided to take it a step further. “Is this all you wanted from me? To get fucked by your own brother? Jesus, I always knew you were a sick faggot.”

The word stung Jerome’s heart and just like that, memories of Haly’s circus flooded his head.

Jeremiah was curious if he overstepped boundaries when Jerome didn’t respond. However, his body certainly reacted to the cruel insult. Jeremiah could feel Jerome tightening up again and squeezing around his length as he moved. “Aww did I strike a nerve? Huh? Tell me what you want….Faggot.” Jeremiah started to move his hips faster and he dug his fingernails into the sides of Jerome’s hips.

Jerome grit his teeth together and he shut his eyes tightly.”Nnn~” He was trying to muffle his own voice, not wanting to show how much he was enjoying this.

“Stubborn little shit.” Jeremiah smirked and he slowly pulled out of Jerome.

Jerome whimpered from the pain and how empty he felt without Jeremiah’s cock.

“I want to hear you say it…..say you’re a faggot who wants to suck my cock.” Jeremiah gave Jerome’s ass a hard pinch.

Jerome flinched. He didn’t utter a single word.

“You’ll find that stubbornness isn’t a good thing in bed, not with me.” Jeremiah placed his hands on Jerome’s hips. “Last chance faggot.”

Jerome remained unmoving.

Jeremiah gave a menacing laugh. “Okay.” The redhead adjusted his own position by standing and bending over Jerome. He admired Jerome’s iron will and strength but now….now it was time to break him. Jeremiah brushed his cock against Jerome’s hole, teasing him just a bit more.

Jerome closed his eyes and his body trembled all over. He was desperate for Jeremiah’s touch, he wanted to feel him inside again, even if it hurt.

The reaction was adorable. Jerome never actually witnessed anyone shaking from sheer desire and want. Oh Jerome…. Precious as ever. Jeremiah grabbed Jerome by his hips and without warning he shoved his cock inside Jerome. This time, however, Jeremiah was at a better angle and still standing. He let gravity do the work as he started pounding Jerome. Each thrust was aggressive and he attacked one particular area where a sensitive bundle of nerves was located.

Jerome’s mouth gaped open and he let out a sound that was between a scream and a moan. Jerome was unfamiliar with the new sensation.

“SAY IT!” Jeremiah growled.

Jerome was moaning and panting for air at the same time. His brother’s cock felt so good that it had Jerome drooling. He struggled to comprehend the command; if it was possible to fuck someone senseless then Jeremiah accomplished just that. “I’m…” Jerome had to muster up all his mental and physical strength to speak. “I’m a faggot! I’m a fucking faggot who wants to suck my brother’s cock!” It was at the same time, Jerome felt a familiar tingling sensation in his groin area. The feeling of having his prostate brutally abused, followed by humiliation, was enough to push the man over the edge.

Jerome started humping the floor and he closed his eyes again, head lulling forward when he reached his climax. His back arched and he let out a heated groan. “Miah~” His cock twitched before painting the floor and his chest with cum.

That name….. It had a different effect on Jeremiah. It made his heart flutter underneath his chest and he felt light and airy… An unusual feeling for Jeremiah but it seemed perfect in that moment. Feeling those muscles sporadically tighten around his cock, Jeremiah finally gave in. He closed his eyes and fucked his brother until he came inside.

Jeremiah rode his climax out and when his cock softened up, he stopped moving all together. He was panting lightly and was covered in sweat.

Jerome was panting as well. He noticed the feeling in his arms was gone but it didn’t worry him. As he laid there, Jerome tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. Jeremiah, his own fucking brother, filled him up with hot seed. Having never taken a dick before, the experience was painful as hell…. Jerome’s entire body hurt, but he welcomed the pain because Jeremiah was the one who provided it. “Christ Jer…. Think you demonstrated the whole ‘ripping you a new one’ phrase.”

The remark makes Jeremiah chuckle. “I suppose that’s an accurate way of putting it.” Jeremiah stepped back and pulled himself out of his brother. He watched in awe as cum, mixed with crimson streaks, trailed down Jerome’s thighs. It was beautiful. Jerome WAS beautiful. “Let me get this off, your arms must be numb by now.” Jerome crouched down to the floor and unfastened the belt.

Jerome winced when his brother pulled out. He was going to be feeling that tomorrow morning…..and probably for the next few days. “Eh, nothing I ain’t use to.” Jerome waited patiently for Jeremiah to remove the belt. Once free, Jerome lowered his hands to the floor and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Then, he tried to stand.

Big mistake.

Pain shot up through his body, making him cringe.

“Jerome.” Jeremiah took Jeremiah’s left arm and he stepped close to him. “Lean on me for support. Let’s get you to the bed.”

Jerome nodded and he leaned against Jeremiah.

The two moved around the dead body and towards the back bedroom.

Jerome glanced around. It appeared to be a one-bedroom apartment. The walls were painted in pale blue hues, and there was a few decorative art pieces here and there. It was clean and tidy, something Jeremiah would definitely adhere to. “So uh, you live here or something?”

Jeremiah helped guide his brother to the back bedroom. He nudged the door open with his elbow and stepped inside. “From time to time.”

“I see….it’s nice.” Jerome looked at the queen size bed, it was framed with mahogany and it had dark purple veils around the top part of the frame. “I got it from here.” Jerome shoved Jeremiah’s arm away.

“Thank you, and are you sure?” Jeremiah took a step back from his brother and he watched him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jerome nodded. He took a few steps to test out the durability of his body. It hurt like a sonofabitch but, at least he could walk.

“Hmm.” Jeremiah paid close attention to Jerome. Amazing. Nobody EVER recovered as fast as Jerome just did. Jeremiah would often leave his lovers sore for days; some couldn’t walk for 24 hours. Jeremiah smiled and he stepped around his brother and climbed onto the bed. He piled up a few pillows and turned around to lean on them. “Your shirt, take it off.”

Jerome walked up to the edge of the bed and he looked at Jeremiah as he got comfortable on the bed. The demand made Jerome snort and roll his eyes. “Well look who thinks they’re the boss now. Don’t talk to me like I’m one of your stupid henchmen.” Jerome peeled his shirt off and tossed it aside.

Jeremiah hummed with amusement. “Okay, as long as I get to be the boss while we’re having sex.”

The comment brought a visible blush to Jerome’s cheekbones. Shit. They really DID have sex and it was….it was insane what he allowed Jeremiah to do to him. “Pfft….” Jerome rolled his eyes once more.

Jeremiah’s smile grew and he held his arms open.

Jerome saw the gesture and his heart melted. An image of two boys cuddling in a trailer flashed through his head. Jerome’s eyes watered up at the memory and he quickly reached up and wiped the tears away. This….this wasn’t a dream was it? God he hoped not. This was real….it had to be real or else Jerome would fucking lose it.

“Jerome, come and lay with me.” Jeremiah gently urged.

Jerome nodded and he carefully crawled onto the bed and into his brother’s open arms. Jerome rested his head against Jeremiah’s chest, right where his heart was.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother and he nuzzled a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry for…..rushing you into sex, I had no idea you were a virgin.”

“Yeah well….what can I say?” Jerome sighed happily and closed his eyes, “Yer my first Miah, first for everything and that’s how it’s gonna stay.”

The words stir something inside Jeremiah. It’s a new sensation for the pale man, who’s normally devoid of any and all human emotions. He feels something….something in his heart. “I…I’m honored.” Jeremiah is unable to think of anything else to say. He kissed the top of Jerome’s head again and then laid his head down on the pillow. He stared up towards the ceiling and remained motionless. Jerome’s body was incredibly warm….the guy was like a human version of a furnace. That’s why they never had to use blankets, Jerome always had enough warmth for the two of them.

Jeremiah thinks back to the day him and Jerome first made love. How sweet and gentle he was, that hasn’t changed at all. Sure, Jerome comes off as a sadistic psychopath but really, he’s still the same boy Jeremiah fled from all those years ago. “Jerome….?”

Silence.

Jeremiah lifts his head and looks down.

Jerome is asleep.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The day wanes on into the evening and sometime during the night, Jerome Valeska stirs from his sleep.

Confused, Jerome glances around the unfamiliar dark room. He looked down and saw Jeremiah underneath him, sleeping peacefully away. “Miah?” Jerome couldn’t believe it. This was real. All of it, it WAS real. Jerome leaned down and kissed his brother on the cheekbone before carefully climbing over him and moving to the edge of the bed. Jerome sat up and placed his feet on the carpeted floor. He leaned forward a little to rest his elbows on his knees. Both hands link together and Jerome rests his chin on them.

An hour passes.

Jerome doesn’t move. He appears to be thinking about something and is in deep concentration over it.

Jeremiah noticed his heat source was gone….This prompts him to reach out but he doesn’t feel Jerome nearby. He opened his eyes and looked to the left to see Jerome sitting up. “Jerome?”

“Sorry for waking you.” Jerome mumbled, he didn’t turn to look at his brother.

“You didn’t.” Jeremiah can sense something is on his brother's mind. Concerned, Jeremiah sat up. “What’s wrong?”

Jerome is silent.

Jeremiah waits.

Jerome exhales a soft breath before asking, “Why’d you do it?”

Jeremiah quirks an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Why’d you lie to everyone? Why did you turn everyone against me…..and then abandon me?” Jerome’s voice waivers slightly on the last words.

There it is. The question that he was dreading would find him one day.

“You….you sure you want to talk about it? We could wait till the morning after I-“

“Now. I have to know now.” Jerome interrupted. His voice is unusually calm, and somewhat urgent.

Jeremiah sighs heavily and glances down at the bed. “Okay....” Jeremiah paused and tried to formulate his thoughts. He never expected to answer this question one day, not truthfully anyway. He cleared his throat and spoke. “When we were kids… I thought it was normal for us to be affectionate with each other. I enjoyed your hugs and kisses because it was innocent and pure. However, when we were old enough to understand different relationships, I realized I wanted a certain kind of relationship with you Jerome. I didn’t want to be JUST a brother…”

Jerome listened quietly.

“I knew it was wrong and I tried to convince myself that I didn’t think of you like that. But as we grew older, my love for you grew stronger. I was obsessed and infatuated with you when I had no right to be. The things I wanted to do to you….it made me sick to my stomach. Who in their right mind lusts for their own sibling? I thought I was mentally unbalanced and considered checking myself into a psych ward. But then I would be forced to leave your side and that….that just couldn’t happen.” Jeremiah moved closer to Jerome.

Jerome didn’t budge.

“I told myself this, if I’m able to keep my urges under control then I may be able to function as your brother. I limited your affection because I was scared mine would get out of hand. No kissing on the mouth, limited physical contact in public, and absolutely no sex. That was my biggest rule and…that night, I broke it. I wanted you Jerome….badly. When it was over, I came to the realization that I would never be able to overcome this sickness. I hated myself for letting things get as far as they did. I was weak but you, you were strong. You didn’t hate me or yourself, you didn’t hate the world for putting us together as brothers. I made the decision to remove you from my life because I am a shitty, fucking person. Self-hatred and the fear of people finding out about us, that’s what lead me to do those awful things to you. I lied. I murdered those animals. I set the trailer on fire and blamed you. All because I couldn’t stand to look at myself in the mirror anymore. I wanted them to send you away in hopes I’d rid myself of this sick fantasy.” Jeremiah’s voice was calm the entire time, emotionless, as always. Jeremiah noticed his brother’s shoulders were trembling. “Jerome?....”

Silence.

Jeremiah shifted on the bed and leaned over to look at his brother.

Jerome is crying, both eyes are gushing with hot tears.

Jeremiah crawls up behind his brother before leaning up on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck and leaned against him. Jeremiah rested his head on top Jerome’s own and sighed softly. “Oh Jerome….so emotional. You always did wear your heart out on a sleeve and look where it’s gotten you.” Jeremiah nuzzled his cheekbone against Jerome’s hair. “I’m sorry. I did a cruel and awful thing to you and for that….I offer my sincerest apologies. You have every right to hate me.”

“That’s just it….” Jerome whispered.

Jeremiah listened.

With a shaky voice, Jerome attempts to keep himself together before speaking: “I thought….after finding out the truth…..I would continue to hate you, or hate you even more if possible.”

Jeremiah stroked a thumb up and down his brother’s shoulder. “And?”

“I don’t.” Jerome covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them.

Jeremiah immediately got off the bed and he stood in front of Jerome. He got down on his knees and grabbed of Jerome’s hands, gently prying them away. “Shhh, everything is going to be okay.” Jeremiah leaned closer and kissed one of those tear-stained cheekbones. “I’m here now; I won’t run away ever again.” Jeremiah kissed the corner of Jerome’s mouth. “I promise, from here on out I’ll take care of you.” Jeremiah planted another kiss on Jerome’s forehead. “Can I Jerome? Can I take care of you?”

Jerome’s whole body shook. He felt like he was breaking and falling apart, and was embarrassed to do so in front of his brother. He allowed Jeremiah to remove his hands and he averted his gaze. As soon as Jeremiah started kissing him and talking, Jerome let out a heartbroken sob. He wrapped his arms around the other male’s neck and hugged him as tightly as possible. Jerome sobbed against Jeremiah’s neck. “Y-yeah…yeah you can…I love you Miah, I love you so much it hurts. It hurts so fucking much.”

Jeremiah slid his arms around Jerome and he hugged him right back. Seeing his brother in this state broke Jeremiah’s heart. As children, Jerome hardly ever cried and when he did, it was because he was laughing. Not because somebody broke his heart and made his life a living hell. Poor Jerome. Jeremiah really fucked up his life and this was the end product. A broken man with nobody to love him, or for him to love back. Jeremiah was going to change that. “I know Jerome….I know.” Jeremiah whispered. He rubbed one hand up and down his brother’s back. “It’s okay, I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what crazy, insane, psychobabble bullshit you come up with.”

A laugh pushed past Jerome’s lips. “Asshole….”

Jeremiah smiled. “Yes, but I’m YOUR asshole.”

Jerome closed his eyes and he held onto his brother.

Jeremiah did the same thing.

The two Valeska brothers stayed like that for quite some time. When Jerome calmed down, Jeremiah urged him to get back in bed.

This time, Jerome asks Jeremiah to lay on his side and if he can cuddle him like they use to when they were kids.

Jeremiah happily agrees and he shifts onto his left side.

Jerome scooted up behind his brother and he wrapped one arm around him, while shifting his right leg forward to rest between Jeremiah’s legs. Jerome hugged his brother close and he kissed the back of his neck.

Jeremiah couldn’t stop smiling. He had his precious brother back… What more could he ask for? This was certainly one of the best days of his life, with the exception of one. Jeremiah rested his hand on Jerome’s arm and closed his eyes.

It doesn’t take long for both Jeremiah Valeska and Jerome Valeska to fall asleep.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Light filters in through a small opening in the curtains, spreading it’s beam across the top of the bed.

It’s enough to annoy Jeremiah and force him to open his eyes. He sits up and stretches his arms above his head, while yawning at the same time. A few satisfying pops follow and he lowers his arms.

Jerome is gone.

Jeremiah glances around the empty bed. He notices Jerome’s shirt is missing from the floor. Panic begins to set in and the pale man got up from the bed. He padded silently out of his room and walked through the apartment. The dead guy was still there, but all of Jerome’s belongings were gone. “No…no, no, this isn’t right.” Jeremiah is standing in the living room, naked. He doesn’t understand why Jerome left without telling him. Was he angry? Was he upset? Did he have some prior business to take care? No, it just didn’t seem like Jerome at all.

That’s when something catches Jeremiah’s eye. He glances at the kitchen, eyes focused on the wooden table.

There’s an object sitting on the table that is unrecognizable and certainly wasn’t there last night.

Cautious, Jeremiah walks over to the table and studies the object.

It’s a green cloth sack, with yellow ties. It looks old and worn…..just like the-

Jeremiah’s eyes widen in surprise. He opens up the cloth sack and looks inside.

Marbles.

A collection of marbles that Jerome accumulated over the years.

Overcome with emotion, Jeremiah collapsed to the kitchen floor. He hugged the precious object to his chest and curled up. He’s sobbing by then and he can’t stop himself from shaking. “Jerome….Jerome…..” Jeremiah’s voice is full of pain.

Jeremiah cried for the loss of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GAWWWDDD this chapter was one of the toughest ones to write. Actually had a few song choices when I was writing this. 'Sweet Dreams' by Marilyn Manson for the first scene. Then 'The Way' by Zack Hemsey for the second scene, because it was so damn emotional. The final song being 'Cemetery Weather' by Isles and Glaciers because really, the lyrics just fit the Valeska twins perfectly.
> 
> Soooo I think I have one more chapter coming. A final conclusion as to whether or not Jerome and Jeremiah will be together or if they're destined to suffer alone. Kinda wanna discuss the marble thing. It's Jerome's most prized posession, something that reminded him of Jeremiah and the good memories they shared. He's kept it safe and treasured it all his life and truth be told, doesn't go anywhere without it. So Jerome leaving the bag of marbles is a 'good bye' gesture. He's finally ready to let go, whereas, Jeremiah isn't ready to let go of Jerome. The tables have turned! I'm sure y'all caught the Dark Knight reference? Hehe, had to include that one. Also wanna point out, Jeremiah did NOT say 'I love you'. He didn't confirm his feelings for Jerome and Jerome caught that right away. Next chapter is going to include even more angst xD AHHHH my heart. Love it though, tormented characters are kinda my thing.
> 
> Comment your thoughts! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Too much violence? Too much angst? :3 Thank you for reading~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I can't take one more step towards you  
> 'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
> Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
> You lost the love I loved the most  
> I learned to live, half alive  
> And now you want me one more time  
> Who do you think you are?  
> Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
> Collecting your jar of hearts  
> And tearing love apart  
> You're gonna catch a cold  
> From the ice inside your soul  
> So don't come back for me  
> Who do you think you are?  
> (( Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri ))

Jerome Valeska is a ghost. 

Rationality is fleeting.

Jeremiah is at his wits end. He contacted Oswald Cobblepot, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Barbara Kean, Edward Nygma, and Leslie Thompkins but nobody has any information on Jerome's whereabouts. Jeremiah already put a large financial award out for information on Jerome Valeska but that was 1 week ago. Nothing. Not a single trace of his brother except for the bag of marbles. 

Is this how Jerome felt when Jeremiah was whisked away into the night? He was losing his sanity and was in a constant state of distress. He could easily hide the turmoil going on inside but as of late, it was beginning to show. He wasn't sleeping at night and he couldn't stomach anything down; food and drink didn't have a taste anymore. When he tried to sleep, Jeremiah would have terrible nightmares about Jerome. Quite often, it was about Jeremiah physically torturing Jerome, the nightmares would leave him shaking and gasping for air. 

Ecco is worried about Jeremiah. She can see the deep dark circles forming underneath his eyes and when he's not fervently searching for Jerome, he would be stuck in a lethargic state. Every evening she'd have to go out driving around Gotham City in search of Jeremiah. She tracked his cell phone and always found him in peculiar places; abandoned buildings, parks, movie theaters, and once outside a bar. Ecco also had men out searching for Jerome but they are just as unsuccessful. She did follow up on a lead though, this lead took her to an apartment where a Dr. Harleen Quinzel lived.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A knock on the door.

Harleen answers.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb you but I have a client who is interested in Jerome Valeska. Some of your neighbors claimed he was living here?" Ecco inquired casually. She had her arms behind her back and stood with perfect posture; there's a gun in her right jacket pocket, should she need to intimidate the woman for information.

Harleen looks the woman up and down. She means business, Harleen could see that. There's something about the other woman...Harleen can sense danger but it doesn't show through her friendly smile. "Yes, Jerome Valeska has been residing here but his stay was only temporary. The last time I saw Jerome was about a week ago."

Ecco nodded once. "I see...Did he give you any indication as to where he was going?"

Harleen considered her answer for a few moments. "Well...I asked him if he was leaving. He told me yes and that was it. He walked right out this door and I haven't heard from him since."

Oh, no. Jeremiah wouldn't be happy to hear that. "Thank you, this information helps." Ecco turns around and walks away.

Harleen peered out the door and watched the woman leave. She was fairly attractive but her eyes....they seemed cold and empty. Dangerous too... Harleen stepped back inside her apartment and closed the door quietly.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah feels a heavy pit in his stomach and he can't bring himself to do anything else but search Gotham. There are nights where his body simply can't take it anymore. He'd collapse onto the nearest bench or chair, and shut down for a few hours. He was grateful for Ecco, she would always find him and get him back to either his or her apartment. Every time Jeremiah woke up, he'd be hooked up to an IV; probably the only way to get fluids and some type of nourishment into his body by now. Although, the IV needle would be yanked out and the green haired male was out searching the streets of Gotham. He had an inkling that told him his brother was near. It was more then a guess, he could feel it in his bones, in his blood, and in his heart... Jerome Valeska was in Gotham City and wherever he was hiding, Jeremiah would find him soon. 

Ecco faithfully stays by her employer's side. She liked to think they were more then that ... But she wasn't naive. She knew Jeremiah had this weird, unhealthy obsession with his brother. Part of her hoped Jerome was really gone, that he left the city for good or was dead in a ditch somewhere.... That way, she could have Jeremiah back again. She wanted things to go back to the way they were. Jerome Valeska ruined her life....and she hated him for it.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ah, your tie Master Bruce." Alfred stepped around the open car door and he reached out to adjust the teenager's red tie.

Bruce laughed at the gesture, "I think I'm old enough to adjust my own ties but thank you Alfred."

"I know, force of habit mate." Alfred stepped back and he motioned to the 5 story brick building. "I'm surprised you didn't ask your friend, Miss Selina Kyle, to attend a masquerade ball with you. Do you intend on dancing with me all night long?" Alfred teased.

"It's a charity event, I wouldn't want Selina seizing an opportunity and stealing all the donations." Bruce shut the car door and adjusted his watch. "As for dancing, I had no intention of doing that this evening. I'll go up and introduce myself to Mrs. Bates and compliment her on the event. I'll make my donation, and we'll be on our way." 

"How chivalrous of you." Alfred walked alongside Bruce and the two climbed two flights of stairs before entering the building. 

The building opened up into a grandeur ball room, decorated with eloquent chandeliers and ceramic pieces. The theme had a Mardi Gras vibe to it. Everybody was dawning brightly colored suits and dresses, with extravagant masks concealing their faces. The room was nice and cool, in spite of it being full of 200 guests or so. A pleasant aroma floats through the air, a mixture of Veuve Clicquot and fresh cooked food. Bruce glanced at the caterers, who were nestled among 3 long tables with a variety of food on display. Bruce thought he could smell smoked salmon, a personal favorite. His stomach gave a low growl.

Alfred glanced in the direction Bruce was looking. "If you're hungry, go help yourself Master Bruce. Introductions can wait."

"Ah, I will in a bit." Bruce said, turning his attention to a woman who approached them.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Pennyworth! Welcome, welcome. I'm honored you accepted my invitation." An older woman approached the two men. She reached up and removed her mask. 

"Mrs. Bates!" Bruce gave a friendly smile. "Of course. How could I say no? Your charity events focus on aiding autistic students and improving school programs. For that, I thank you. You're a true noblewoman." 

"Oh my that's quite a lot of praise!" Mrs. Bates giggled softly and she held out her hand to Alfred.

Alfred smiles and he took the woman's hand before raising it and placing a kiss on the top part of her hand. "Mrs. Bates, you're looking lovely this evening."

"Mr. Pennyworth....always a pleasure." Mrs. Bates gave the older man a coy smile.

Bruce tried not to roll his eyes. These two.... Alfred could barely keep it in his pants when it came to Mrs. Bates. Sure she had a husband, one who was in a vegetative state and has been for years, something to do with a stroke he had awhile back. 

A man approached Alfred and Bruce. He held out two masks. "Evening gentleman, here are your masks, courtesy of Mrs. Bates." 

Bruce grabbed one of the masks; it was white ceramic with purple, green, and yellow flowers painted on it. The mask also had a line of clear jewels on the corners of the mask, including a variety of feathers lining the top of the mask. It was beautiful and interesting to look at, Bruce felt this should be hanging up somewhere in a gallery and not on his face. "Thanks." Seeing as how everyone else was wearing a mask, Bruce slipped his on.

Alfred grabbed his mask and mumbled a low 'thanks mate'. He was hesitant to put it on.

"Oh don't act shy Mr. Pennyworth, orange is your color. Brings out those gorgeous eyes of yours." Mrs. Bates playfully nudged Alfred in the side with her elbow.

Oh God. Bruce almost snorted but he avoided it by reaching out and grabbing a glass of champagne from one the waiter's trays. 

Alfred gave a cheeky grin. "Very well, if it would please you..." He put the mask on. That's when he saw Bruce with the champagne. "Limit it to 1 glass only Master Bruce." 

"Mhmm...." Bruce took that as his cue to leave. He didn't think he could stomach those two flirting. Food did sound good... Bruce made his way over to the area with the food. He loaded up on baked salmon, asparagus, and some Tuscan pasta dish. Most of the tables had guests seated, so he sat down by a random stranger and introduced himself. Afterwards, he started eating. It really didn't take the teen long to devour the food and kill off a 2nd glass of champagne, oops. Satisfied and full, Bruce leaned back in his seat. He glanced around and saw Alfred and Miss Bates dancing. Bruce grinned at the sight, he was going to tease Alfred about it later. 

There was a pressure in Bruce's bladder, prompting him to get up and ask one of the waiters where the bathroom was. 

The waiter pointed to the stairs, "Last door on your left."

"Thank you." Bruce left and he made his up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and past several doors before reaching the last on one the left. He stepped inside and saw that it was a double stall bathroom with 3 urinals on the side. It was clean and it smelled disinfected, good. Bruce took off his mask and he set it on the bathroom sink. He stepped inside one of the bathroom stalls and went about his business. As soon as he was done, Bruce stepped out and he walked up the sink to turn it on. He lathered up liquid soap and he ran his hands under the water. 

Bruce heard the 2nd bathroom stall click and unlock.

Strange. Bruce didn't hear or see anyone when he entered....

Bruce looked up in time to see a flash of red in the mirror's reflection.

Somebody grabbed Bruce from behind and they shoved a wet hand towel against his face. 

Bruce's voice was muffled but that didn't stop him from raising his legs and kicking the sink. 

The force of the kick made the stranger stumble and fall onto his back.

Bruce pried the hand away from his face and he rolled over and off the person just in time to see Jerome Valeska; the redhead is wearing a playful smirk.

"Brucey~ Long time no see." Jerome sat up.

Bruce started to feel dizzy. He became aware of how heavy his body felt....like he was going to sink into the tiled floor. 

"Oh, might wanna lay down before you-"

Bruce collapsed. His head came down hard and it made a thudding noise when it hit the bathroom floor.

"Ouch. Yeah I tried to warn ya." Jerome sniggered and he got up from the floor. He threw the hand towel away and then grabbed Bruce's mask. He slipped it on his own face before kneeling over the unconscious teenager. Jerome grunted as he lifted Bruce from the floor and threw him over his left shoulder. "Holy shit, you're a lot heavier then you look kid." Jerome stepped out of the bathroom and he carried Bruce through another hallway and up a few more flights of steps. Jerome made it to the top of the building and he kicked open the last door, the one leading outside to the rooftop.

A sharp, chemical smell filled Bruce's nostrils.

A pair of blue eyes shot open in alarm an he tried to pull away from the smell.

"And he lives! Whew, thought I mighta used too much of that chloroform stuff." Jerome was holding a colorless smelling salt underneath Bruce's nose. He stood up and chucked the salt lump away. Jerome reached up and removed the mask. "Got time for a little heart to heart discussion? Could, uh, use someone to talk to."

Bruce is unable to respond. He's laying down on his left side with his arms bound behind his back and his legs are tied together too. There's huge strip of duct tape over his mouth. Bruce could only furrow his eyebrows and look up at Jerome.

"Great! I'll make this fast cuz I know that annoying butler of yours is gonna notice you're gone." Jerome plopped right down next to Bruce's head. He crossed his legs and set the mask down on his right knee. 

Bruce tensed up from the close proximity. 

Jerome stared at the city landscape. "You ever love someone so much that it physically hurts you?"

Bruce is puzzled. Is that was this was about? LOVE? He didn't even think Jerome was capable of loving anyone. 

Jerome continued. "Yer young, probably haven't popped anyones cherry yet, huh? Or has someone popped yours?"

Bruce's face turns red and he glares at Jerome. 

Jerome smirks, he doesn't have to look down at Bruce to know what his reaction is. "I think I always knew but I never wanted to believe it. I love him but he will never love me back. I think it was all a clever act back then.... He just said what I wanted to hear because he's my brother, that's what brothers are supposed to do. Protect each other, love each other, fight for each other... cuz nobody else would do that for us. We just had each other, no one else had our backs."

Bruce froze. His eyes widened when the reality of Jerome's confession hit him. He was talking about Jeremiah Valeska. 

"Oh don't look so surprised." Jerome sneered, he glanced down at Bruce. "Two brothers fucking isn't the worst thing in the world. There's child molesters out there trafficking infants. Moms and dads high off meth, selling their own bodies or kids to get the next fix. Don't forget, there are worse people out there and I'm the bad guy for wanting to love my brother and spend the rest of my life with him." Jerome's expression softened and he looked back to the city. 

The initial shock passes and Bruce simply rests his head on the floor. He lets his gaze wander to the city landscape, he could see some of the taller buildings reaching up to the sky. There's nothing he can do except listen.

"Two kids with nobody to love and care for them. It was bound to happen but I really hoped....I really believed we had a future together. If anyone, SOMEONE, showed us an ounce of love then things might have turned out differently. I wouldn't have depended on Jeremiah so much. Maybe I woulda turned out normal, I don't know.... But this is my destiny. This is my fate. I accept it now and I ain't gonna try to change it." Jerome grabbed the mask and he stood back up. He slipped it on and adjusted it over his face. Then, he reached inside the folds of his gray suit jacket and retrieved a gun. 

Bruce saw the firearm and he made noises of protest. 

Jerome ignored Bruce. He checked to make sure it was loaded and then switched the safety off. "Yup, there's only one way this is gonna end Brucey.... As a friend once told me, one-sided love is a lot like dying. I'm dying Bruce....every, single, day, I can barely breathe. I'm done, if nobody can end my suffering then I'll fucking do it myself. Jerome looked down at Bruce, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. "How many rich snobs do ya think I can kill before the GCPD arrives?" 

Bruce shook his head and tried to speak, it sounded a lot like 'Jerome no, stop.'

Jerome shook his head. "Sorry Brucey boy, but the only way I'm leaving this building is in a body bag." Jerome turned to leave but then a thought occurred. He stood in front of Bruce and lowered himself until he was crouching. He reached down and cupped Bruce's chin, tilting it upward so the two could face each other. 

Bruce's entire body stiffened up. He stared into Jerome's eyes pleadingly, he didn't want Jerome to hurt himself or anyone else for that matter.

"Do me a favor will ya? And I'll consider not shooting your butler... Will you watch out for Jeremiah? Just check on the guy and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid...like getting himself killed." Jerome gave Bruce's cheek a tight pinch. "Thanks Brucey, yer a real pal. Good listener too." And, just to make things more uncomfortable for the teenager, Jerome pressed his lips to the tape over Bruce's mouth. He gave him a loud, wet, obnoxious kiss before pulling away and standing up. He had his mask on and the gun in his right hand. He was ready to stir up some chaos. "Toodles~" Jerome winked and he turned away. He walked silently across the rooftop and to the single door leading back inside the building.

The redhead was dawning a fashionable grey suit with a yellow dress shirt underneath. The slacks were a darker shade of charcoal grey and the white leather shoes brought the whole outfit together, of course, he threw in a white bow tie. Jerome Valeska looked nice, as though purposely dressed that way to meet his death. 

Flustered, Bruce watched helplessly as Jerome disappeared from view. He groaned in frustration and yanked at the plastic zip tie around his wrists. He prayed for Alfred's safety and everyone else inside the building, including Jerome Valeska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't even gonna write another chapter today but I came across this song and holy shit, the lyrics just....Spoke to me, ya know? 
> 
> I'm gonna separate this into 2 chapters xD So expect another one. 
> 
> ;w; Awww this gave me the feels so bad. The song really describes Jerome's inner turmoil and heartache.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every each and single one  
> Can sweat and move and sing and sung  
> All the ways you move, you breathe  
> Your pores expand, your lungs they heave  
> Leading lions one by one  
> On the frame where the wheels both spun  
> Free your spirit and your mind  
> Cause every fruit is juice and rind  
> Who knew  
> All we had to do was party  
> Who knew  
> All we had to do was party  
> (( Avec Mes Mecs by Humans, legit my new favorite song.))

A lock clicks open.

Harleen glances up from the kitchen table; she had her reading glasses on and a book was perched on her lap.

Jerome steps inside the apartment and quietly closes the door behind him. He immediately notices Harleen and turns to the other direction. “Didn’t know you were home.”

“I get Thursday and Fridays off, remember?” Harleen noticed blood stains on Jerome’s shirt, including the injury on his face. “What happened to your lip?” 

‘Shit….’ Jerome puts on an amused grin before turning on his heel. “It’s nothing Harls, just a little ….disagreement, with one of Gotham’s finest.”

Harleen removed her glasses and she stood up. She moved over to Jerome, reached out, and cupped his face. She tilted Jerome’s chin up and her eyes widened when she saw the ring of bruises around his neck. “A police officer DID this?” 

Jerome is honestly amused by the concern. “Hah, yeah, bastard had me in a chokehold but don’t worry. I stabbed one of his pretty eyes out and he let me go. Not sure if he’ll bled to death or not but…..oh well.” Jerome shrugged casually and he brushed Harleen’s hands away. “I uh….we need to talk.” Jerome stared down into hazel-blue eyes. The grin fades and for once, his expression is solemn. 

Harleen feels her heart drop and an overwhelming feeling of sorrow overcame her. Her eyes blurred with tears because she knew this day would come; she just didn’t expect it so soon. “You’re leaving?”

Jerome nods once. He doesn’t tear his gaze away from Harleen’s eyes. 

“Why? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?” Harleen’s voice cracks a little.

Jerome stepped closer to Harleen before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder and waited for her to calm down.

Harleen trembled against the embrace but she didn’t object to it. 

A period of silence passes before Harleen stops shaking against Jerome’s chest. “Why?”

Jerome took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “There’s some bad people after me Harls….they’re gonna come lookin’ for me sooner or later. I gotta skip town for a while until things calm down. You have to understand….taking you with me is a death sentence. You said you could live for me….I want you to.” 

Harleen nods and swallows the lump forming in her throat. “Bad people…” Harleen doesn’t fully believe Jerome but the woman is appreciative and grateful that the man came to bid her farewell. “Okay, I’d rather you leave and live, then stay and die.” 

Jerome smiled and he leaned back and raised his hand, gently tapping a closed fist against her jaw. “Atta girl!” Jerome stepped away and he walked around Harleen. “I’m gonna grab my stuff and I’ll be outta your hair.” 

Harleen stayed where she was. She felt like everything inside her was breaking into small pieces and the tears that threatened to fall only hovered in her eyes, making everything blurry. 

Jerome quickly filled a small black duffel bag with clothes. Nothing fancy really, he had Harleen buy him whatever she could afford so he wouldn’t be forced to wear the same outfit every day. He paid her back, and made sure to double whatever he borrowed from her. In fact….. Jerome paused and he glanced at Harleen’s closet. The redhead left the duffel bag on the bed and walked over to the closet. He reached into his back pocket and retrieved 4 thick stacks of cash; it was well over $50,000.00 in total. He leaned up and tucked the money on top of a shoebox; she would find it eventually.

Jerome went back to the bed and he finished stuffing all his clothes inside the bag. He zipped it up, threw it over his left shoulder, and walked back to the living room area. He could see that Harleen didn’t move from her spot the entire time. A part of him felt guilty but there wasn’t much he could do. He was going through the exact same thing she was. He was drowning and there was no hope of ever reaching the surface. He had to leave, if not for his sake, then for hers. “Harls….” Jerome stepped up beside her and he reached out and cupped the left side of her face. Jerome leaned forward and he placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

The gesture was so unlike Jerome Valeska. Harleen almost sobbed but she bottled it in. She reached out and took Jerome’s hand and she placed a kiss on the top part of it. She refused to cry. “Take care of yourself.”

Jerome laughed lightly; it’s sincere in nature and not one of those cruel, sadistic laughs. “Yeah, you too.” He slowly pulled his hand away and turned away from the blonde haired woman. Just as he neared the door, Jerome deposited an apartment key onto a nearby end table. Then, he gripped the door handle and stepped outside the building. 

And just like that. 

Jerome Valeska was a ghost in the wind. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jonathan Crane is working on a new product. He really liked Jerome’s idea about turning laughing gas into a liquid serum, so, he applied the same science to his fear gas. The process took much longer then anticipated and the young man worked tirelessly through the nights. One evening, he was scribbling down notes of today’s procedure and the outcome. He was close to stabilizing the new formula but a few more tests were required. 

“Knock. Knock.” 

Jonathan looked up from his notepad. Right across the table was Jerome Valeska.

“Whatcha workin’ on beautiful?” Jerome quirked an eyebrow and gazed at all the chemical beakers laid out on the table.

“Fear serum. It’s not finished, however.” Jonathan looked back down and resumed writing. “I don’t have any supplies to make more of your laughing serum. I’ll need double of what you paid me if you’re going to order more.”

“That’s it? All business and no play?” Jerome focused on Jonathan, taking note of his calm and indifferent attitude. That’s when Jerome began to realize something… He saw this before. The first time he met Jonathan Crane back in Arkham, the kid was squirrely and apprehensive about EVERYTHING. Later on, after Jervis Tetch’s arrival, Jonathan’s demeanor changed. Jerome was curious as to what caused the change but he had his suspicions…. Jonathan was a lot calmer and he wasn’t fidgety anymore. He appeared to be a new man altogether, with a newfound friend: Jervis Tetch.

Jerome gave an incredulous gasp, “You DIDN’T?!”

Jonathan glanced back up and focused on Jerome. “What are you talking about?”

The callous attitude made Jerome laugh. “Hahaha! You paid a visit to the good ol’ doctor and what, you’re fixed now?” Jerome walked around the table towards the younger male.

Jonathan quietly closed his notebook and he set it down on the table, as well as his pen. The brunette stood up from his seat and he turned to face Jerome. “Something like that.”

Jerome stood right in front of Jonathan, purposely hovering close so that their bodies nearly touched. Jerome looked the other male up and down, “Go figure. You’d rather lie to yourself then confront your fears huh?” 

Jonathan shrugged. “I work better like this. You would know.”

“Huh?” Jerome mocked stupidity.

Jonathan isn’t amused and his expression doesn’t really change much, except for furrowed eyebrows. “I don’t have time for your games Jerome. You can show yourself out.”

“Aww…but I had a little present to give you, ya know, for always pulling through with your orders.” Jerome reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a couple stacks of money. “For yer troubles.” He pushed them against Jonathan’s chest.

The sudden gesture doesn’t affect Jonathan but he is curious about Jerome’s intent. He reached up and took the money from Jerome and he glanced at it, then back to the redhead. “I don’t understand…..you’re GIVING me money? What for?”

“Just told ya, you’re a reliable business partner and I’m showing my appreciation. Sheesh, why is that so hard to believe?” Jerome smirked.

“I don’t know….normally murdering psychopaths don’t hand out money.” Jonathan shrugged.

“All the more reason to believe me, what’s a psychopath need money for anyway?” Jerome leaned closer and he rested his right hand on Jonathan’s left hip. Jerome pressed his forehead to Jonathan’s own, that menacing smirk never leaving his lips. 

Jonathan blinked and he focused on those wild green eyes. His heartrate sped up by just a fraction, mostly because he could feel Jerome’s warm breath against his own lips. In a calm, almost emotionless voice, Jonathan spoke: “I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. Now is not the time or place, I have work to do.” 

Jerome’s smirk faded a little. This wasn’t the real Jonathan Crane….just some mechanical drone. “Just like a robot….” He mumbled.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at the comment. “Excuse me?” 

“Yer excused beautiful.” Jerome lowered his hand and he turned around. “See ya around kid.” He left the room. 

Jonathan was perplexed by the odd behavior. Nobody ever handed him money without wanting something in return. What was going on with Jerome Valeska? Jonathan decided not linger on it any longer. He moved over to the table and resumed his seat. He placed the stacks of cash down on the tabletop and picked up his notebook and pen. The brunette went back to writing down his observations and mathematical equations. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oswald Cobblepot was on his way to meet with a potential business client. The guy was of Irish descent, with ties to illegal liquor and firearm trafficking. With all the new clubs and bars Oswald was buying up in Gotham City, he would need a second alcohol distributor. Nobody could be trusted in Gotham anymore….Hence Oswald’s need to meet with someone who wasn’t from the area. A vast sea of snakes and rats, all of which charming but Oswald was done with the lot of them. 

Unfortunately, the driver picked a terrible route that was backed up with traffic. Apparently, somebody was in a vehicular incident and lives were lost. Not that it mattered to the Gotham Kingpin, he was impatient and already growing agitated. 

“Flip the car around, NOW!” Oswald snapped.

The driver looked in his rearview mirror, only to see multiple cars. “Uh, I don’t think we’re going anywhere soon Sir.” 

“You….” Oswald’s patience was wearing thin. “YOU UNEDUCATED INSOLENT IMBECILE!” Oswald raised his cane and he struck the driver over the head with it.

“OUCH FUCK!” The man grabbed his head and he shut his eyes from the pain. He could feel blood oozing from the back of his head. 

All of a sudden, the right door on the passenger side opened and somebody slid into the seat.

Oswald turned his head to the right to shout at the person until he saw who it was. 

All the color drained from Oswald’s face.

“Hiya Ozzie, did I come at a bad time?” Jerome glanced at the injured driver and then back to Oswald. “Wanna kill him together?”

Oswald is still in shock. “W-what….” The man lowered his cane to his lap and he forced his hands to stay steady. “What can I do for you Mr. Valeska?” 

The driver’s eyes widened and he turned around to reach for his gun in the console. 

Jerome glanced at the driver, “It ain’t there. Shoulda picked a better spot to hide it.” 

The driver opens the console and finds it empty. He looked over his shoulder at Oswald.

“It’s fine. Sit there and focus on the traffic you dullard oaf.” Oswald said in annoyance.

The driver stares at Oswald, bewildered by the situation. He nods and turns back around in his seat, now facing the traffic.

“No requesting favors today Ozzie, I uh, came here to pay you back.” Jerome leaned forward in the seat and he dug around his jacket pockets. “I know I got it here…somewhere….”

Oswald tenses up in his seat. He made a grab for the door handle and opened it.

Jerome reached out past Oswald and he grabbed the side arm on the door before yanking it shut.

Oswald froze up in panic. 

“How rude, I wasn’t finished talking yet….OZ.” Jerome remained as he was, arm spread across Oswald’s lap and his upper body hovering dangerously close to Oswald’s own.

“I….I’m sorry. I thought you were going to pull a knife on me again.” Oswald swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. 

“Oh yeah, forgot about the last time we talked…..eh, it’s a good suggestion but I’m not here to play games with you Ozzie. Just wanna give you yer money back with interest.” Jerome let go of the door and he sat back in his seat. He retrieved 10 large stacks of money and put them on the seat next to Oswald’s right side. “There’s 50 million there, go ahead and count, with 20% interest.” 

“What did you…..20% interest?!” Oswald’s mouth gapes open slightly. He glances down at the money, seemingly in disbelief Jerome would hand this over without asking for anything in return. 

“Yeah.” Jerome grins cheerfully. “I do have….one….teeny, tiny, favor to ask.”

‘Oh no….here it comes.’ Oswald’s stomach tightens up into knots from how nervous he feels. If Jerome wants something, it’s never something good, or something pleasant. “Okay…..name your request.”

Jerome scoots closer and he puts his left arm around Oswald’s lower back.

The gesture makes Oswald bolt up straight.

Jerome smirked and he leaned over and brushed his lips against Oswald’s right ear. “I want you to look out for Jeremiah. Make sure he’s alive and taken care of. That blonde bitch does an okay job but ya know….I’m talking about REALLY taking care of him….” Jerome slides his right hand between Oswald’s thighs where he palmed the other male’s crotch. 

Oswald bites down on his bottom lip to prevent the whimper from escaping. 

“Is that something you can do for me?” Jerome flicks his tongue out, licking the shell of Oswald’s ear. 

Oswald nods quickly. “Yes! Yes, I can do that. I’ll be sure to take care of your brother.”

“Good…..thanks Ozzie.” Jerome pulled away and opened up the door before stepping out. He slammed the door shut and disappeared amongst the crowd of vehicles and pedestrians. 

Oswald heart is still racing and he glances at the money. “How on earth….” To retrieve that amount of money was no easy task. As far as Oswald knew, Jerome was working on his own. It would be difficult for any criminal to steal that money all by himself. Oswald looked up as the vehicle started moving. He sighed in relief and slumped back in his seat. He wasn’t sure if he should call Jeremiah and share his encounter with Jerome….maybe it was best to avoid both Valeska brothers altogether. Too much trouble, the both of them. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Why yes Alice, I would love more tea. Thank you my dear.” Jervis held up a tea cup.

A young blonde woman, dawning an old-fashioned blue and white dress, approached Jervis at the corner end of the table. She appeared to be in in her 20’s but looked a lot younger with the ruffled dress, white stockings, and shiny black shoes. The final accessory was a large, blue satin ribbon that was perched on top of her head. She delicately poured the hot liquid into Jervis’s porcelain up.

“Wonderful. Two sugars, March Hare?” Jervis looked down towards the end of the table where a short, pudgy man sat.

“Why yes, of course!” The man was enthusiastic and he stood up from his seat and picked up a tray of sugar cubes. He took off running to the Hatter but ended up tripping on untied shoelaces. He fell right onto his face with a grunt. He gripped the circular tray in his hands and only managed to drop a few sugar cubes.

Jervis laughs in amusement. 

Alice chuckled gently.

Mallymkun giggles with delight.

Somewhere in the dark theater, an individual claps slowly and loudly, with the intent of mocking the sideshow Jervis created.

Jervis stiffens up in his chair. He raises his hand to silence the others.

Everyone hushed. 

“Hah…hah….” The deep voice echoed through the empty theatre; the acoustics were excellent, causing the sound to reverberate around the open room. 

Jervis stands from his seat. “Who’s there?! Show yourself!” 

There’s a long pause.

Nothing.

Jervis begins to back up. He searches the dark rows of seats but is unable to see anything. He nears the curtain and just before he can turn, somebody pushed Jervis from behind. 

“BOO!”

Jervis jumped and he stumbled forward and quickly whipped around to see Jerome Valeska. Jervis’s heart is racing. 

Jerome laughed a sinister laugh. “Now THAT’S entertainment. Not this well-planned, fake as hell, bullshit play you put on.” Jerome crossed his arms over his chest and he approached Jervis.

Jervis back away. “I-if it isn’t my dear old friend-“

“Cut the bullshit or I’m gonna cut yer tongue out.” Jerome warned.

Jervis kept his mouth shut. He backed up until he was near the table. He then walked around it to try and keep some kind of blockade between him and the redhead. 

“Jonathan Crane stopped in to see you, after he and I made a business transaction.” Jerome stopped moving on the other end of the table. 

The three hypnotized individuals watched and waited patiently for Jervis’s instructions. It might appear as though they were listening but in truth, they were not processing any thoughts at all about Jerome and Jervis’s interaction. It was like white noise to their ears.

“Ah, yes, indeed he did.” Jervis feared for his life at that point. Jerome was obviously there because of the information Jonathan Crane shared, in turn, Jervis sold the info to Jeremiah Valeska. The two brothers must have had a run-in and now Jerome was out to kill the snitch. “P-please, understand, financial gain was my only plan. I didn’t know what your brother would do-“

“This isn’t about selling me out, it’s about what you did to Jonathan Crane.” Jerome began to walk around the table.

Jervis walked the opposite direction of Jerome. “Oh! What I did FOR Jonathan Crane. It was a request from friend to friend.” 

“Friend?” Jerome scoffed at the word. “A friend doesn’t paralyze a friend and then molest them while they’re unconscious.” 

Jervis’s eyes widened and he appeared horrified by the accusation. “That is FAR from the truth! What do you know of Jonathan Crane and I? If you’re here to make atrocious allegations then I bid you GOOD BYE.” 

Jerome stopped walking and he glanced down at the table. He picked up a fork and squeezed it between his right thumb and index finger. 

Jervis tensed up and he readied himself, incase Jerome tried to attack him. 

The nervous gesture brought a grin to the redhead’s face. “Oh they’re not allegations Jervis, gotta remember….the walls in Arkham are THIN and everyone, even the crazies, they all talk about what their cellmates are doing.”

At this, Jervis’s face contorted into a scowl. 

Jerome continued, “Yeah I heard one of the inmates had a fetish for his own sister and I thought, huh, now there’s an inmate that MIGHT get me. After a few days of consideration, I thought I should introduce myself. Woe and behold, I walked in on something quite disturbing, even for me.” 

The corner of Jervis’s mouth twitched. He glanced down to the side and spotted a serrated knife, used for cutting bread. He looked back to Jerome.

“Yeah I’ll admit, the kid is cute….what with that long hair and those blue eyes. He could easily pass for your sister so I can see why you took a liking to him right away.” Jerome saw the subtle shift in Jervis’s gaze. “Should I go on or are you gonna fess up to being a sick rapist?”

Jervis carefully inched his hand across the tabletop. “I am NO rapist.” 

Jerome’s eyes flashed with anger at the denial. “Yeah, you’re the very definition of one Jervis. You had Jonathan bent over your bed, dressed in a fucking dress and stockings. I remember because I was thinking, how the hell did he get a stripper in here? Till I looked closer and realized it was Jonathan Crane.” 

Jervis’s hand slid over the handle of the knife.

Jerome gripped the fork in his hand tightly. “But he had that look! The same dead look your ‘friends’ have around this table. He couldn’t tell you no, he couldn’t fight you off. You left him without a choice and that makes you a fucking, rapist, PIG.” 

Jervis gripped the knife.

Jerome was quick to grab the table edges and he rushed forward, moving the table with him.

Jervis was caught off guard and he stumbled back, trying to maintain his balance and keep the knife in his right hand. 

That’s when Jerome threw his body over the table and rolled over until bringing his right hand up and stabbing the fork into Jervis’s right hand, which happened to be on the table still.

“AHHHH!” Jervis roared in pain; the knife went straight through his hand and into the table. He fell to his knees and grabbed his right wrist, gripping tightly as the pain traveled through the rest of his body. 

Jerome adjusted his position and he swung his legs over the table edge, allowing them to dangle. He reached down and picked up the serrated knife next to Jervis’s hand. “Whatever you promised Jonathan, I’m sure you delivered. He acts different when he’s under your hypnosis…. But fucking him without his consent….that’s straight up evil. Too evil, even for me.” Jerome leaned forward and he trailed the blade alongside Jervis’s cheekbone. 

Jervis was shaking from both pain and fear. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jerome. 

“The next time I see Jonathan, if he’s still under your hypnosis…..I will personally hunt you down and….” Jerome tilted his head and leaned as close as possible till his mouth was pressed to Jervis’s ear. He whispered something….

Whatever obscene words left Jerome’s mouth, it was enough to make Jervis sob.

“OKAY! Okay! I swear, I will never do that to Jonathan Crane again!” Tears blurred the man’s vision but he was swift to wipe them away with his uninjured hand.

Satisfied with Jervis’s response, Jerome hopped off the table. He tossed the knife off the stage and then made his way to the red curtain. He lifted it aside and stepped backstage. As he moved down the hallway towards the side entrance, Jerome heard a painful scream in the distance. He smirked, pleased with the outcome of his visit. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah and Ecco are at a loss for words. 

They’re both standing in a secure warehouse on 22nd avenue, near the loading docks and old canoe building, but it’s empty.

Completely empty.

But for the contents of 4 barrels, Jerome’s laughing serum. 

“Who….who could’ve done this?” Ecco asked. Just the other day, she deposited stolen cash inside the warehouse as Jeremiah instructed.

Jeremiah isn’t surprised, and if he is, it doesn’t show on his face. He knows who stole the money. What he doesn’t know is why. It wasn’t like Jerome to steal money and leave his precious laughing serum behind. That means…..he was abandoning that plan in pursuit of another…. But what plan could it be? Jeremiah’s heart sank. Whatever Jerome was planning to do with all that stolen money….it wasn’t going to be good for either Valeska brother.

“Money is the least of my worries.” Jeremiah said.

Ecco turned her attention to Jeremiah. “What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to focus on finding my brother. Money or no money, I could care less.” Jeremiah turned around and moved towards the entrance.

Ecco sighed softly and she glanced around once more. Although Jeremiah didn’t say it…..she had a feeling Jerome Valeska was the one who raided the warehouse and stole all the money out of the safe. She turned and followed Jeremiah back to the car. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gotham Cemetery is empty but for two groundskeepers who are clearing weeds around the perimeter. 

There is a visitor, however, and he’s standing in front of a gravestone marked ‘Lila Valeska’. 

The man lifts a bottle of whiskey and takes 3 swift gulps, only to hiss from the bitter taste. “Well, looks like I’ll be seeing you soon mother.” He stepped forward and crouched down until he was eye-level with the grave marker. “Save a spot for me in hell, would ya?” He chuckled bitterly and took another drink of whiskey. The 1 liter of whiskey made sloshing sounds as the man chugged it down. He scrunched up his face from the taste before tossing the empty bottle aside. 

A warm feeling filled the man’s body, providing with it a false sense of security and happiness. His stomach and throat burned but it was equally pleasant. Intoxicated and determined, he stood from the ground and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. The finely dressed man turned and walked away from the singular grave. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nobody was aware of a 4th man who was hiding behind a grove of trees. As soon as he spotted the man at Lila Valeska’s grave, he immediately called his boss.

Jeremiah picked up his phone and held it to his ear. “Yes, what is it?” he sounds slightly impatient. 

“He’s here…..boss, I see your brother.” The man whispered, he couldn’t tell what Jerome was saying but it looked like he was talking to the headstone.

“Follow him. Do NOT let him out of your sights. Call me as soon as he stops. I’m going to your location now.” Jeremiah said and he hung up the phone and looked to Ecco.

“On it. Let’s go.” Ecco said, she picked up her phone and activated the tracking app to locate Jeremiah’s henchman. 

Both Ecco and Jeremiah climbed into the car and they sped away from the apartment building, winding down the long and narrow streets of Gotham City.

Jeremiah stayed silent during the entire trip. He appeared calm on the outside but inside, he felt an inner storm brewing. Emotional conflicts, something he wasn’t used to. He was dealing with it the best way he could... but he needed Jerome back in his arms. There wasn’t a chance in hell that Jeremiah would let his brother slip away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another teaser chapter! Ahaha I'm sorry. I swear, I don't want the story to end. But next chapter, Jerome and Jeremiah WILL see each other again.
> 
> Gah. This song was soooo good, had it on repeat the entire time. Okay, so WOW did I really just go there with The Mad Hatter? Yeah, I did. I just wanna point out in the Gotham Series, Jervis's sister was TERRIFIED of him. She said her brother did 'things' to her, and what things are those? They're implied but I'm sure Jervis did pretty messed up stuff to her. I wanted to tap into that inner evil and really bring it out during Jervis and Jerome's conversation. And aww Jerome actually giving a shit about Jonathan? How sweet is that. 
> 
> XD This chapter was all over the place. Hope you liked it~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up with your turret  
> Aren't we just terrified?  
> Shale, screen your worry from what you won't ever find  
> Don't let it fool you  
> Don't let it fool you down  
> Dancing around, folds in her gown  
> Sea and the rock below  
> Cocked to the undertow  
> Bones blood and teeth erode  
> They will be crashing low  
> Wings wouldn't help you  
> Wings wouldn't help you down  
> Down towards the ground, gravity's proud.  
> (( Roslyn by St. Vincent & Bon Iver ))

Jerome Valeska can hear a live quartet performing as he neared the stairs. When the harmonious music reached his ears, he knew exactly which song was playing. 

Waltz No. 2 by Dmitri Shostakovich. 

It's strange to think Jerome recognized the song but only because it was one of Jeremiah's hobbies. When they were young, Jeremiah collected a variety of things. Jeremiah was able to build up a small collection of vinyl records, most of them were classical music. They ranged from Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Shostakovich, and Chopin. Jerome inquired about the unusual choice in music and Jeremiah simply responded that if he were to dance one day, then it would be to classical music and not the garbage they heard on the radio. 

The memory left Jerome's head and he became aware of his surroundings. Hundreds of guests filled the dance floor, a swirling pattern of color and sparkling gems. It was a magnificent sight and Jerome took a moment to admire it from the top of the staircase. He was feeling oddly nostalgic....Was that normal for a man approaching death? Most people did everything in their power to avoid death. Then, you had those who sought it out and took their lives as early as possible. Jerome was somewhere in the middle.... This was not the case anymore. Jerome was going to gift-wrap his twisted, damaged soul and personally deliver it to Death's front door. 

Jerome inhaled the air and he savored the last scent that would ever reach his nose. Champagne. Food. Cologne. Perfume. Spicy aftershave. A floral, fruity scent that was a result of the cleaning products used in the building. There was a tightening in his throat but he ignored it and swallowed the lump. Now was not the time to dwell on memories, no matter how precious they are. 'Really shouldn't have drank tonight...' Jerome thought to himself. He felt feverish, a result of the alcohol coursing through his body. He exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and then raised his left hand and placed it on the stair railing. He descended the stairs until reaching the bottom. He turned and made his way to the center of the ballroom. 

Perfect.

Jerome glanced around at all the dancers, they were too preoccupied to notice a single individual standing in the center of them all. This was the ideal place to pull out a gun and start shooting. Jerome inhaled a deep breath while reaching into the folds of his suit jacket.

Somebody tapped Jerome's shoulder before politely asking, "Sir, may I have this dance?"

Annoyed, Jerome lowered his hand and he turned around to address whoever spoke to him. "Fuck off-"

Two gloved hands reached out and one took Jerome's right hand and squeezed. The other hand rested on Jerome's hip and it gripped tightly, fingers curling up into the fabric of the pants. The stranger pulled Jerome away from the center of the room and gently guided them both into the cluster of dancers. 

Jerome is dumbfounded. He stared at the stranger, obviously a male, based on the elaborate royal blue suit and tie, with white leather shoes and gloves to match. Gloves that looked oddly familiar... "Miah?" Jerome lifted his gaze and stared into pale green eyes.

"You've been drinking." Jeremiah commented. He stepped forward and carefully twirled Jerome around, only to pull him close again and continue swaying their bodies to the music.

Jerome doesn't really know how to dance... Not this high-end, snobby, rich people dance. Nevertheless, he lets Jeremiah guide him, making it a little easier for Jerome to float across the dance floor with his brother. The comment made Jerome roll his eyes. "Yeah, so what? You gonna tell on me?"

"And you have a firearm on you. What did you intend to do with it?" Jeremiah slid his hand from Jerome's hip and to his lower back. He pulled Jerome close so that their bodies pressed to one another. His arm moved lower and wrapped around Jerome’s waist. Jeremiah lifted the other male a few inches from the ground, only to twirl around twice and set him back down. 

All of the other dancers were doing the same thing. Men picked up the woman and twirled them above the floor as the music tempo increased.

Jerome laughed slightly; he was too buzzed up to complain about the unusual dance. "Umm...I was gonna shoot up the place." 

"What are you hoping to accomplish? So you kill a few dozen people...that’s it?" Jeremiah's scolding glare is hidden behind the mask.

Jerome shrugs. "I guess... I never was the smart one, remember?" 

"It's a simpleminded plan, coming from an emotional drunk." Jeremiah stated calmly.

"No shit Sherlock Holmes...." Jerome was growing aggravated as time went on. This was the last thing he needed.... A fucking lecture from Jeremiah on how to conduct mass murder. Jerome tried to pry his hand free.

Jeremiah only squeezed tighter. He leaned in close and pressed his forehead against Jerome's own. "You're coming home with me." 

"Yeah, no, that's not gonna happen." Jerome waited for the stupid dance to end. He had a feeling if he got into a fistfight with Jeremiah while shitfaced drunk, then he might get his ass kicked. He averted his gaze and stared off to the side. 

"Yes. It's going to happen." Jeremiah said and he noticed how the music and tempo began to pick up quickly. Jeremiah twirled Jerome around, taking large strides and moving around other dancers.

Jerome groaned. "This shit is making me dizzy, just stop."

"You shouldn't have consumed an entire liter of alcohol." Jeremiah responded.

The music reached its grand crescendo. 

Jeremiah stopped moving and he delicately dipped Jerome down to the floor, with a secure arm around Jerome’s lower back.

Jerome squeezed Jeremiah's hand while his left arm looped around his brother's neck to keep from falling. "Jer-" 

Jeremiah cut him off by pressing a soft kiss against Jerome's jaw.

The gesture made Jerome shiver. 

The music stopped and the musicians shuffled out new sheet music for the next song.

"Let's go. I've got a ride waiting out in the back." Jeremiah whispered, he pressed another kiss, lower this time and against his brother's neck.

As much as he loved Jeremiah's lips against his skin, Jerome refused to let it distract him. He shook his head. "No..." He shoved Jeremiah away and straightened his posture. 

Jeremiah's eyebrows furrowed and he gave an impatient sigh. He moved closer to Jerome and reached up to cup his face. "Jerome....I said I would take care of you. Now, let's go home so I can make good on my prom-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Jerome snarled. 

Jeremiah is shocked by the sudden change that he lowers his hands and takes one step back. 

Fiery, unadulterated, rage.

Jeremiah almost doesn't recognize Jerome. 

The musicians pause and look towards the person who yelled.

The dancers do the same thing.

Everyone is still. Everyone is watching.

"I'd rather die than spend another minute with you." Jerome said through clenched teeth.

Jeremiah can sense indignation in his brother's voice. The words hurt more than he expected them to... It was as if someone took ahold of his heart and they were squeezing the life out of it. "Why... Why would you rather kill yourself then be with me?"

There was something mournful about the way Jerome smiled. "Because...I'm broken Jer."

Broken.

The word repeated in Jeremiah's mind. He doesn't understand what Jerome means by that.

"Aw, fuck." Jerome reached up and he pressed fingers to his eyes to try to remove the few tears that formed. He turned around and took off walking.

Jeremiah pursues and he reaches out to grab Jerome's wrist. 

Jerome halts. He doesn't turn. He doesn't move.

"Jerome..." Jeremiah whispered the name.

Jerome doesn't answer.

Jeremiah is silent.

A void formed between the two siblings.

The longer the silence stretched, the bigger the void grew.

"That's what I thought..." Jerome mumbled. He jerked his wrist free of Jeremiah's grasp and resumed walking through the crowd. 

No. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Just like the night back at his apartment, when Jeremiah found the marbles, a familiar wave of emotion overcame him. Something was crushing his body and he found it difficult to breathe. He was going to lose Jerome again. Jerome would walk right out those doors and disappear forever.

"I....I...." Jeremiah struggled to find the words.

Jerome nears the edge of the crowd.

A loud voice shatters the silence.

"I LOVE YOU!" 

Jerome stopped dead in his tracks. Was that.... it sounded like-

"JEROME VALESKA, I LOVE YOU!"

It was. Jerome slowly turned around.

Jeremiah was shaking and he had his hands balled up into fists. He lowered his voice but it was silent enough in the room for Jerome and everyone else to hear. "I have loved you since we were 5 years old. As much as I did love you, I hated myself and ran away. I didn't appreciate you or the unconditional love you showed me. I was selfish, I was ignorant, and I was a coward. Today, I am STILL that coward. I'm afraid to lose you Jerome. When you're not by my side I can't eat, drink, sleep, and I can hardly function. You are my everything. You are my world. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life begging you to forgive me and even if you don't, I will stay by your side and love you to the fullest. You deserve so much more then I can ever provide but I'll try, I'll try every second of every day. I love you...and it's killing me."

Jerome trembles. Tears are falling and they stain the mask, as well as his cheekbones. "You....you don't mean that..." 

Jeremiah rushed over to Jerome and he reached up and cupped his face. He leaned in close and whispered, "Yes, I do." Jeremiah kissed Jerome's tear-stained cheekbone. "I love you." He kissed the other side of Jerome's face. "I love you." Jerome kissed Jerome's forehead. "I LOVE you Jerome. I love you, so much that it hurts. I can't live without you. If you go, I go. Death or life, wherever you are, that's where I need to be too."

Jerome covers his face with his hands and sobs into them.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother and he hugged him tightly.

The crowd observes the heartfelt gesture and people begin clapping. Some cheered and made the 'Awwww' sound.

Wait.

Someone whispered, "Did he say Jerome Valeska?"

People are whispering about the two guests, apparently, one of them is a serial killer. Some guests took out their phones and dialed up law enforcement.

"Jerome....I think we've overstayed our welcome." Jeremiah stroked a hand through Jerome's hair.

Jerome sniffed and nodded, "Yeah...cops will be here soon. We should go."

"Yes....we should." Jeremiah stepped back and he took Jerome's left hand in his own.

Jerome interlocks his fingers with the other and he smiled. This time, there wasn't a trace of sorrow behind that smile. 

Jeremiah’s heart fluttered when he saw that beautiful smile. Oh...how he missed it. He smiled back, giving his brother’s hand a tight squeeze.

The two men walked hand-in-hand through the crowd.

Jerome spotted Alfred amongst the sea of faces. He raised his free hand and waived at him, "Bruce is on the roof!"

All the color drains from Alfred's face. "Bloody hell...." He set his drink down and started pushing people aside. "Out of my way!" He yelled, before reaching the stairs and racing up.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Panting and gasping for air.

Feverish bodies entangled in one another.

Sweet promises and declarations of love. Over and over again.

Clawing at each other's skin, only to cling on tightly in fear they may lose each other.

The bedroom walls and queen size bed can barely contain the sounds and wild movements of the two men. 

Jeremiah is on his back with both his legs wrapped around his brother's waist. Two pale arms are wrapped around Jerome's neck and they hold him close.

Jerome is positioned between his sibling's legs and he's panting heavily. Thin lines of sweat drip from his body; the tan freckled skin glistened from the intensity of his labor. Strong, powerful thigh muscles tighten witch each thrust, maintaining a fervent pace. Jerome has both his arms wrapped around Jeremiah's back and just like his brother, he hangs on to him out of desperation and love. 

Ruby red lips part to let out a heated moan. "Ooh Jerome!~"

Jerome turns his head and he kisses Jeremiah's ear. "Shhh....your ex-girlfriend might hear us", he whispered.

"Good, maybe she'll have something to get off on." Jeremiah said in amusement, his voice lowering anyway. 

The remark stirs a laugh from Jerome. "Miah....are you an exhibitionist? Shit....you really HAVE changed."

This time, Jerome laughs. He removes his hands from Jerome's neck and slips them around the other male's face. He carefully lifted Jerome's head so the two could face each other. "No Jerome...The only thing that's changed is I'm more honest and upfront about what I like and-" Jeremiah stroked his thumbs up and down Jerome's cheekbones, "-what I want." 

Jerome stares into those pale green eyes, in the night they're almost fluorescent, just like the rest of his chalk white body; Jeremiah practically glows in the dark and it's one of the most beautiful sights to behold. "Yeah? And what do you want Miah?"

Jeremiah smirks but there's a slight smile in there. "Again?"

Jerome waits.

Jeremiah pulled Jerome closer until their foreheads touched. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you to the fullest. I want to make it up to you in any way I can. I want you to use me, abuse me, hurt me, hate me....and love me again. I'll do anything to earn your heart again Jerome but one thing is certain, you have my heart." Jeremiah closed his eyes. "I belong to nobody but you."

The words are like fuel and not only does it increase the momentum of his physical movements but it sends a series of crazed ideas through Jerome's mind. He tilts his head and presses his mouth to Jeremiah's neck. A deep, animalistic growl emitted from his throat. "Mine....ALL mine~" Without warning, Jerome opened his mouth and bit down on pale flesh.

The attack was unexpected. Jeremiah gasped and he let out something between a painful scream and pleasured groan. He wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck again and held him tightly. "Y-yours, YOURS!~" 

Jerome lost it. 

At an erratic pace now, the redhead shoved his throbbing cock inside Jeremiah, reaching the furthest depths of his inner walls and hitting his prostate. 

Jeremiah's head lulled back and his eyelids fluttered. "Fuck, Jerome!!!" Without touching himself at all that night, Jeremiah's cock twitched and he came all over his and Jerome's chest.

Feeling the warmth on his chest, and Jeremiah's tightening muscles around his cock, Jerome's hip movements stuttered. He released Jeremiah's neck and swore some obscene string of words as he emptied his load into his brother.

As he came down from his high, Jerome gradually came to a halt and he slumped against his brother, breathing hard.

Jeremiah stroked his hands up and down a sweaty back and he kissed the top of Jerome's head. "Better?" Jeremiah is equally breathless but quite possibly the happiest of the two. 

"Yeah..." Jerome closed his eyes. 

Jeremiah smiles and rests his cheekbone against Jeremiah's head.

Time passes and the two siblings enjoy the comfort and closeness of their embrace, neither felt like they belonged more in that moment. 

After awhile, Jeremiah chimes in. "I um...not that I don't mind sleeping like this, but I have to use the restroom."

"Mhmm..." Jerome mumbles sleepily. It takes him a few minutes to actually shift his hands on the bed and push himself up. He carefully pulled himself out of his brother.

Jeremiah bit down on his bottom lip to keep from whimpering in pain.

Jerome noticed the gesture, prompting him to ask about it. "You were really tight....Just like our first time. You didn't let any guys fuck you?"

Jeremiah shook his head and slowly moved into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in his lower back. "No. Using your words....You were my first and have remained as such. I've only ever topped other men and women."

Jerome nods. He's not angry, albeit slightly annoyed they're staying at Ecco's apartment; a woman Jeremiah used to sleep around with. "Tell me again why we couldn't stay at your place?"

"As I said before, the GCPD raided the building and my apartment. We could've gone to a hotel but if someone recognized us....Well, I couldn't take the risk. You understand don't you?" Jeremiah leaned over and rested his chin on Jerome's shoulder.

"Yeah.....I understand." Jerome turned his head to face Jeremiah and he leaned in and kissed him.

"Mmm~" Jeremiah purred with content and then pulled away. "I'm going to wash up. Can you remove the bed sheets? There's a fresh set of linen on that brown dresser over there."

Jerome raised and eyebrow and looked to the dresser, "But how-"

"I told Ecco to leave a few sets, in case we needed them." Jeremiah winked and he stood up from the bed, only to walk into the personal bathroom located in the room. Jeremiah shut the door with a soft click.

Jerome rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop smiling. "Cocky asshole..." He mumbled. The redhead stood up and he turned around to yank the bed sheet off. He rolled it up and used a clean end of the fabric to wipe the remaining cum off his chest. Afterwards, he tossed it into nearby hamper and grabbed a clean bed sheet from the dresser. As he finished replacing the clean linen on the bed, he heard the bathroom door open.

Jeremiah stepped out, naked, and smelling like soap; he thoroughly cleaned himself off. "You left a deep bite mark on my neck... You never bit me before, can I ask what prompted it?" He approached the edge of the bed.

Jerome shifted all the blankets and pillows against the headboard then turned around to lean on them. He stared at Jeremiah and admired his perfect, naked body. "Oh, that....hmm well ya know, just marking my territory." A sly grin curled his lips.

The comment traveled straight to Jeremiah's cock. A hunger flashed in his eyes and he licked his bottom lip. "I might have to ask Ecco to bring a dozen more bed sheets or so..."

Jerome chuckled before opening his arms up and holding them out to Jeremiah. "Sure but after I hold you." 

Without hesitation, Jeremiah got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to his brother. He wrapped his arms around Jerome's lower back and laid down against his chest, head resting against the other male's shoulder. 

Jerome hugged his brother closely and he rested his cheekbone against Jeremiah's head. "We're not gonna stay here too long are we?"

Jeremiah closed his eyes. "No, of course not. I'll find a place for us to stay, don't you worry your pretty little head." 

"Okay." Jerome closed his eyes. 

"Jerome?" 

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Miah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!! AHHH omg, I so enjoyed writing this. <3 I hope all of you enjoyed the story as well. For the dance scene, I was listening to the classical song I listed in the chapter, very beautiful music. 'Roslyn', also beautiful, inspired me to write out the 2nd scene where they're together in Ecco's apartment xD 
> 
> Comment your thoughts~ :3 Did it wrap up nicely? Should I consider an epilogue (like, 10 or 20 years pass)?
> 
> Thank you all for reading and liking!


	13. Why Am I Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst / Depression / Comfort / Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why am I here?" by Longlost (ft. Bonjr)
> 
> Such a haunting, beautiful melody. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write an epilogue but after hearing this song, it made me think about all the pain and suffering Jerome and Jeremiah endured. I'm putting more emphasis on Jerome because frankly, there's no way he endured years of abuse without developing some personal issues. Sure, he found love with Jeremiah again but what is love without pain? Love is fleeting moments of happiness where sadness and anger fill in the voids, among other things. 
> 
> Sit back and enjoy the roller coaster of pandemonium I've created for you.

Fate, as defined in the dictionary is: The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power, if using it as a noun. If used in it's verb form, fate is: Destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way.

According to Greek and Roman Mythology, fate is believed to be controlled by 'The Three Fates', Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. These three goddesses preside over the birth and life of humans. Each person's destiny was thought of as a thread spun, measured, and cut by the goddesses. 

Jeremiah was never one to believe in any such theory. Fate was a trivial matter, one that couldn't be measured or tested. In his youth, however, he would curse whatever higher power was listening for placing him inside the same womb as Jerome. From a very young age, Jeremiah was aware of the feelings and desires he had for the other redhead. It was ugly, Jeremiah IS an ugly human being. He felt unwanted and unloved when he was alone with his troubled thoughts. The only one who could silence the demons inside Jeremiah's head was his twin sibling, Jerome. As the years passed, deviant fantasies grew more twisted, more deranged in nature. Because fate was cruel and cast them together as siblings, Jeremiah decided to step in and 'change' his fate. No more would he be tied to Jerome. No more could he handle the sick desires he had for someone who was his own blood. 

Severe the tie, escape, and build a barrier. 

Those were Jeremiah's initial intentions but he never could fully accomplish each of those. No matter how much distance he put between himself and Jeremiah, the two were unable to control their own destinies. 

However, a new version of Jeremiah, one that embraced his own turbulent nature, began to think otherwise about fate and destiny.

Maybe, just maybe, the thread of fate that bound both Valeska brothers together was stronger then most. So strong, in fact, they were born to love one another and provide comfort, protection, hope, and immeasurable peace. Everyone else might view it as disturbing and immoral but not the two Valeska brothers. They loved each other and didn't see anything wrong with it. Both knew, since they were kids, they HAD to love each other because nobody else ever will. 

Nobody could love Jeremiah's depravity more then Jerome. 

Nobody could shield and protect Jerome's compassionate soul except for Jeremiah. 

Whatever fate had in mind, it was accomplished. Jerome and Jeremiah could find no other form of love that was more genuine and true. Siblings or not, they were soulmates. Two individual bodies with the same blood in their veins. They really were one being and never again would they separate. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It took a few days for Jeremiah and Ecco to secure the necessary paperwork to forge two new identities. Jeremiah went with the pseudo name 'William Caster' while assigning Jerome 'Connor O'Sullivan'. 

Needless to say, Jerome found it hysterical and often talked in an obnoxious Irish accent just to get on everyone's nerves. 

Jeremiah was smart enough to liquidate all of his property assets and tap into the savings account his adoptive mother and father left for him during their passing. Financial security allowed him to purchase a medium size plot of land located outside of Gotham City limits; roughly 45 miles or so in distance. Both Jerome and Jeremiah agreed that they didn't want to move too far away from Gotham and Jeremiah had a number of business clients still residing within the city.

The second step was to purchase a house. Jerome picked something homey and chose an elaborate log cabin that was 3 stories tall, included 8 bedrooms (most would be converted into work spaces), 4 full bathrooms with showers and tubs, and a roomy living area and kitchen. It took only two weeks for the necessary construction of plumbing and electrical wiring to be complete. The construction crew was paid well, and Jeremiah included 50% interest for their fast work. 

Ecco was in charge of securing all the typical amenities including furniture, clothes (she had particular good taste in suits that Jeremiah favored), groceries, and a few fun features like a hot tub and miniature library with a reading nook for Jeremiah's downtime. She didn't know much about Jerome, but she did convert one room into an art studio for either brother to use. As usual, Ecco did what she was told and never expressed any emotions when dealing with Jeremiah and Jerome.

Jerome found it both amusing and frustrating. He'd purposely tease and taunt Ecco, whom ignored him and didn't respond unless Jeremiah was the one speaking to her. Jerome decided he didn't like her at all, she wasn't fun. 

Jeremiah was vaguely aware of Jerome's prior living situation; Ecco was the one who told him about Harleen Quinzel. It would appear the two men had a thing for blonde women and blue eyes. Whoever this woman was, Jeremiah had every intention of keeping Jerome at home and to himself. He didn't like sharing. 

The Valeska brothers soon moved into their new residence. The property was listed under William Caster, and it was located in the remote country, far enough from Gotham City. There were no other towns or houses nearby, not for miles. They had absolute privacy and the quiet was a nice change from the noisy city life.

The first few weeks were blissful. The two brothers made it a point to demonstrate and solidify their love for each other on every piece of furniture, no matter how odd or difficult the angle. When they weren't fucking, Jeremiah was in his study working on new prints for clients in Gotham City; he also had a couple of business firms he was working for overseas. Jerome insisted on seeking employment but Jeremiah refused to let him lift a single finger. Jeremiah said he wanted to take care of Jerome in every way possible, including being the breadwinner in the relationship.

Jerome didn't mind. He could live with that. One of the most recent hobbies he picked up on was cooking. When Jeremiah finished up with another work project, he'd come downstairs to find an extravagant meal waiting for him. Sometimes, Jeremiah couldn't resist the aroma of food lingering into his work space, so he'd take a break and go see what Jerome was preparing for him. 

The domestic life suited them. Each sibling found things to fill up their days and in the night, they worshipped each other. 

One particular morning, Jeremiah got up early. He felt bad that Jerome was doing all the cooking and cleaning, prompting him to return the favor. He slipped out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt to throw on. Since the two lived alone, they didn't worry about being fully clothed but Jeremiah did slip on a black pair of boxer briefs. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to start preparing a meal. He dug through the freezer and found bacon and hash browns. Wow....that brought back memories of Haly's circus; bacon was on the menu almost every single day. He recalled how Jerome loved salt-cured pork and decided to make that for his beloved brother. 

Jerome's eyes opened when he heard the sound of pots and pans banging to together, followed by a string of curses. The redhead chuckled to himself, it sounded like Jeremiah was having a difficult time. Jerome slowly rolled out of bed and he slipped on a pair of clean boxer briefs. He felt a little sore from last night and the back of his thighs hurt. Jeremiah really went hard when it came to using a leather belt to whip Jerome into submission. God, it was hot, and the memory made Jerome shiver with delight. Jerome left their bedroom and he silently padded downstairs. He approached the kitchen as the scent of bacon hit his nostrils.

Jeremiah dropped a pan on his foot and he cursed out angrily. He probably ended up waking his brother in the process. Jeremiah opened up the bacon and he layered it into a cast iron skillet. Then, he started on the hash browns and boiled eggs; he had 3 burners going at once. While everything was cooking, Jeremiah went over to the coffee pot and began filling it with water. He glanced over his shoulder when he saw Jerome approaching. "Hey there beautiful, sorry if I w-"

Jerome collapsed to the floor, right outside the kitchen entry way. 

Jeremiah's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in panic. "Jerome!!!" He put down the plastic jug of water and ran over to his brother's side.

Jerome was on his hands and knees and he was hyperventilating. 

Jeremiah fell to his knees right next to his brother. He reached out and cupped Jerome's face and tilted it up. "Jerome, darling, what's wrong? What happened?" He tried to mask the fear in his voice.

Jerome stared at his brother, those green eyes were full of terror. His lips parted and he spoke in a hushed tone: "Talk to me."

"Talk to you?" Jeremiah was confused.

Jerome nodded and he pulled away and sat down, a hand finding it's way to his bare chest. He pressed it over his heart and pleaded, "J-just talk...tell me anything..."

"Okay Jerome." Jeremiah moved closer and he took a seat next to his brother. He reached up and placed his right hand on Jerome's back and started stroking up and down. "There's this new client in Germany, for the life of me I can't understand his English nor remember his name. He has this new development project going on that includes a lot of forestry. He wants me to include trees in his new design and-"

Jerome interrupted, "Tell me....tell me everything is gonna be alright Jer." Jerome shut his eyes and he squeezed his chest tightly, fingernails digging into the flesh.

Now Jeremiah understood. His brother was having a panic attack. "Jerome." Jeremiah wrapped both arms around his sibling and he pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be okay, everything will be okay. Just focus on your breathing. You need to calm down."

Jerome buried his face against Jeremiah's neck and he slowly wrapped his arms around his sibling. He was shaking and breathing way too fast. Way too loudly. 

"Shhh, shhh Jerome....It's okay, you're okay. You're safe. No one is here but us." Jeremiah slid his hand up and stroked fingers through Jerome's hair, he knew it was something his brother liked. "Do I need to get you to a hospital?"

Jerome shook his head, "No..." Jerome's trembling stopped after he felt Jeremiah's hand in his hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled his brother's scent, knowing that every word he said was true. His heart rate was beginning to slow down, as well as his breathing. "Sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't be Jerome, never apologize to me." Jeremiah kissed the side of Jerome's head. "What....what happened? What triggered you?"

Jerome was silent. He kept his eyes closed and stayed that way for several minutes.

Jeremiah didn't pry any further. He rocked his brother back and forth gently, keeping his lips pressed to Jerome's head. 

The soothing gesture helped calm Jerome's racing heart and he managed to talk a little more clearly. "The smell....bacon."

"What?" Jeremiah was confused. He continued to rock his brother, "But you used to love bacon when we were kids..."

"Yeah.....until mother threw a pan full of hot bacon and grease onto me. Even though I had a shirt on, it scarred my chest and arms..." Jerome said.

Jeremiah froze. 

"All because we were out of milk...she didn't give me any money to buy some, but it was still my fault I guess." Jerome gave a weak, bitter laugh. "Hah, now I can't stand the smell of the stuff." 

It felt like a weight was placed on Jeremiah's heart. He was hurting for his brother and that bitter laugh nearly shattered him. He felt anger and helplessness, there wasn't anything he could do to remove Jerome's painful past. "I'm....I'm so sorry Jerome. I didn't know. Will you tell me what else to avoid?"

"It's okay Miah, and sure." Jerome didn't bother to move.

Jeremiah didn't move either.

Jeremiah was forced to get up when the smell of burnt food reached him, he turned all the burners off. He ran the pots and pans under cold water and discarded the burnt breakfast; the only thing he could save was the boiled eggs, maybe he could use them later. 

Neither Valeska brother ate breakfast that morning, or lunch. The two laid on the couch all day and watched random cooking shows and documentaries, while Jerome laid in his brother's protective embrace. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jerome and Jeremiah stayed up late, well into the AM hours. In order to sleep, the two had to physically exhaust each other and that often involved hours of endless sex and trying out Jeremiah's new kinks. 

Jerome loved it all, he never said no to any of Jeremiah's requests.

Jeremiah had Jerome pinned to the wall; Jerome's hands were bound together with a belt and a ball gag was inside his mouth. Already buried inside his brother, Jeremiah relentlessly bucked his hips. He leaned in close and licked Jerome's ear before whispering, "Do you want daddy to fill you?" 

Jerome groaned words but the gag prevented him from speaking coherently. To show his answer, Jerome wiggled his hips and he ground his ass against his brother.

"Mmmm yes, just like that~" Jeremiah cooed. He wrapped his arms around the other male's torso and hugged him tightly. "You've been so well behaved these past few days, daddy is going to award his sweet baby boy~" 

Jerome's cock was leaking pre-cum, fuck, he was close to his climax. The dirty talk alone could get Jerome off. He moaned his response, causing more saliva to dribble down his jaw and neck. 

Jeremiah admired the view, his brother never looked more vulnerable and delicious. He reached up and grabbed Jerome's chin, forcefully turning it so Jeremiah could lean in and lick the drool on his brother's jaw and face. "My sweet, baby boy...daddy loves you. You belong to me and only me.... You're MINE~" The words drip out of Jeremiah's mouth like liquid fire.

Jerome's entire body heats up and he lets out a desperate groan. He begins to thrust his hips, wanting to feel Jeremiah cum inside.

Jeremiah smirked and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Jerome's mouth. "Such a hungry boy. Okay, daddy will feed you." Jeremiah lowered his hand and he wrapped it around Jerome's cock. He barely grabbed it when he felt Jerome's hips jerk violently, releasing with it copious ropes of cum into Jeremiah's hand and all over the bedroom wall. The reaction was such a turn on that Jeremiah didn't last that much longer. He stroked his brother's sensitive cock and desperately began to thrust his hips. Moments later, Jeremiah pressed his face to the back of Jerome's neck and he moaned loudly. "Oooh Jerome~" He let go of Jerome's cock and grabbed his hips, now pounding the other male against the wall. Jeremiah pumped his brother full of hot cum and he didn't stop until he was certain he filled his brother to the brim.

Jerome's body slumped forward and he was thankful for the wall holding him up. Now he felt tired...and ready to sleep. 

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother and stayed in that position, while giving a few more gentle thrusts. He loved how his cock fit perfectly inside Jerome's cum-filled ass, and part of him never wanted to pull out. They were connected on a physical level when they were like this. Truly 'one being'. 

Jerome made noises of protest.

"Ah, right." Jeremiah reached up and he undid the strap behind Jerome's head and carefully pulled the ball gag out.

Jerome coughed a bit, "Thanks, nearly choked on my spit there for a second."

"Should I purchase a smaller ball gag?" Jeremiah held the saliva drenched gag in his right hand.

"Naa, bigger the better right?" Jerome said playfully.

Jeremiah smirked and reached down and undid the leather belt around Jerome's wrists. "You okay? I'm going to pull out." He tossed the belt aside.

Jerome placed his hands on the wall and braced himself. "Mhmm." He nodded.

Jeremiah slowly pulled his semi-hard cock out of his brother, a lewd squishy noise followed.

"Nn~" Jerome clenched his teeth and then sighed happily. He stood up straighter and turned.

Jeremiah opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Jerome stepped forward and captured his lips.

Jerome gave his brother a loud, wet, sloppy kiss before pulling away with a smirk. He stepped around him and made his way to the bed. He crawled onto the soft sheets and collapsed on his stomach.

"Jerome..." Jeremiah said, slightly annoyed. "How many times have I told you to wash up before getting into the bed. I swear, we wash the linen more often then clothes."

"You mean I wash them", Jerome said, placing emphasis on the 'I' part. "Just shut up and come to bed with me."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes but he was smiling nonetheless. He walked into the bathroom and quickly rinsed the ball gag off, then set it aside on the counter. He took a damp towel and wiped his thighs and lower stomach off. Afterwards, he shut the bathroom light off and walked over to the bed. He turned the lamp off and laid down next to his brother, deciding to lay on his back instead.

Jerome rolled over on his side and he slipped an arm around Jeremiah's chest.

Jeremiah shifted and he lowered his left arm so Jerome could scoot up and lay comfortably close.

"Love you Miah." Jerome said and he nuzzled a kiss to Jeremiah's neck. He rested his head on Jeremiah's arm and closed his eyes. 

"Love you too Jerome." Jeremiah kissed his brother's forehead and he too closed his eyes. 

The two drifted off to sleep, comforted by each other's words and body warmth. 

At some point during their slumber, Jerome experienced an awful night terror. In the dream, Lila Valeska was standing over Jerome with her hands clenched around her son. She's swearing and slurring her words and Jerome nearly chokes on the smell of stale beer on her breath. He's just a kid, too young and weak to pry her hands off. Tears blur his vision and his lungs burn, desperate for air. As he starts to lose consciousness, he can barely register her insults and what she's getting mad about now.

Pain.

Torment. 

Darkness. 

Jerome bolted up in bed, gasping and choking for air. His hands immediately went to his throat. With a racing heart full of dread, it takes Jerome a few moments to figure out he's NOT under Lila Valeska and is in fact, in bed with Jeremiah by his side. Jerome lowered his hands and he glanced at Jeremiah's peaceful expression. 'No...he's asleep, best to leave him alone', Jerome thought. He got up from bed and left the room. He went downstairs and took a seat on the long sofa. There was enough moonlight filtering in from the windows to provide adequate light to see. Jerome leaned forward and he rested his elbows on his knees. He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders started shaking. He was overcome with waves of emotion and he sobbed quietly, the memory replayed over and over in his head. 

Jeremiah felt weird... Not only was he vaguely aware of the warm heat source missing but he felt sad for some reason. Jeremiah opened his eyes and slowly sat up in bed. He didn't have to look down to know Jerome was gone. What Jeremiah couldn't explain was the sorrow in his chest but he had to find Jerome, that's all he knew. The green haired male got up from bed and he didn't bother to put any clothes on this time. He left the room and went downstairs, immediately spotting his brother on the couch. Although, Jerome was quiet, Jeremiah knew he was crying. 

"Jerome?" Jeremiah walked over to his brother and he stood right in front of him. He got down on his knees and leaned close, while reaching up and gently gripping Jerome's wrists. "Darling, what's wrong?" He pulled Jerome's hands away from his eyes. 

Jerome didn't protest. When his hands were pulled away, it revealed puffy red eyes and deep circles under his eyes.

Jeremiah felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight; his brother had been crying for quite some time, and all alone at that. "Jerome? Please, tell me what's wrong." Jeremiah urged. 

"It...it was just a bad dream Jer, nothing serious." Jerome swallowed the lump in his throat and he gave a crooked smile.

"Serious enough for you to leave me in bed and cry downstairs? No Jerome, don't try to play it off." Jeremiah leaned up on his knees and he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. He pulled him close and hugged him. 

Jerome wrapped his arms around his brother's torso and he rested his forehead against Jeremiah's chest. He sniffled a few times before talking, "I just didn't wanna wake you Jer...but yeah, yer right.... It was another nightmare and...Sometimes I can't go back to sleep. Sometimes, I feel like I'm still trapped at Haly's circus...." 

Jeremiah kissed Jerome's head, "You said 'another' nightmare....you've had these before?"

Jerome nods.

"How many times since we moved in?" Jeremiah asked.

"....7 times." Jerome mumbled.

Jeremiah's heart sinks. This was the first time he witnessed Jerome after a night terror. What did Jerome do all the other times? Sit alone and weep? "Oh God...Jerome..." Jeremiah cupped his brother's face and tilted it up. He pressed his forehead to Jerome's. "You HAVE to tell me when you have a bad dream. I don't care what time it is. Understood?"

Jerome exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes Miah..."

Jeremiah kissed Jerome's forehead, "Okay." He stood up and placed his hands on Jerome's shoulders. He pushed his sibling back against the wall of the couch.

Jerome looked up. The tears stopped and he was somewhat puzzled as to what Jeremiah was doing.

Jeremiah raised one leg at a time until a knee rested on either side of Jerome's waist. He lowered himself and straddled his brother's waist, only to thrust his hips in slow, purposeful circles. 

The friction caused Jerome's cock to instantly swell and he reached up and rested his hands on Jeremiah's hips. "Miah, you don't have-"

Jeremiah leaned in and silenced his brother with a kiss. 

Jerome obediently parted his lips for Jeremiah.

Jeremiah shivered at Jerome's submissive gesture and he pushed his tongue inside, tasting those sweet inner walls that was his brother's mouth. Meanwhile, Jeremiah rubbed his erection against Jerome's own. He moaned against Jerome's mouth.

The moan made Jerome's entire body tingle with desire and want. He playfully bit down on Jeremiah's tongue.

Jeremiah flinched but he found pleasure in the pain. "Mmm~" Jeremiah reached down and he grabbed Jerome's cock. He positioned the head over his own entrance. He brushed Jerome's tip back and forth, teasingly going over the tight ring of muscle.

Jerome's breath hitched and he pulled away from the kiss. "Fuck." Now he was fully hard and horny. He looked up at Jeremiah before asking, "Are you gonna use sex to distract me every time I have a nightmare?"

Jeremiah smirked and he kissed the bridge of Jerome's nose. "Yes."

"Good." Jerome squeezed Jeremiah's hips before aggressively bucking his hips upward.

Jeremiah gasped and his back arched, head rolling back from the sudden penetration. 

The two brothers go at it for another hour before collapsing on the couch. Both are too tired to move back to the bedroom. They cuddle with one another and drift off to sleep. Jerome doesn't suffer any bad dreams for the duration of the evening.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah is on his hands and knees, his body is drenched in sweat and his arms tremble from the effort it took to hold himself up.

Jerome is positioned behind his brother and he gave hard, forceful thrusts, showing no signs of tiring out anytime soon.

They've been going at it for over 6 hours now, a record for the two of them. Jeremiah experienced 4 orgasms whereas, Jerome had 2, but the redhead STILL wanted to keep going. Jeremiah was impressed with the stamina but his own body was beginning to tire out from the strenuous activity. He could barely hold himself up on the bed and Jerome was just as aggressive and insatiable as ever. 

"Fuck...." Jeremiah's arms gave out and was forced to lay down on his stomach with his ass in the air.

Jerome panted and breathed heavily, only slowing down a little when Jeremiah changed position. "Miah, you okay?"

Jeremiah was panting. He was drained, both mentally and physically. "Jerome...we have to stop now." Jeremiah could barely focus on the digital clock on the nightstand; it read 5:23AM. "Jesus, we've been going at it all night. I have an online conference call at 8:00am, can we please just stop for now? I'm tapping out, you win."

Jerome laughed gently and he pulled out of his brother. He grabbed Jeremiah by his hips and pushed him down onto the bed, only to flip him on his back. "Cancel the call then, cuz I ain't stopping." Jerome laid down on his stomach and he wrapped an arm around each of Jeremiah's thighs. He pulled him close.

Jeremiah was on his back now, and he was forced to raise his legs when Jerome grabbed them. He groaned in protest but stopped when he felt Jerome's tongue sliding along his inner thighs. "J-Jerome....please...."

"Cancel it." Jerome repeated.

"But I-"

Jerome bit Jeremiah's inner thigh.

"AH!" Jeremiah screamed in pain and he winced, trying to pry his leg away from Jerome's mouth.

Jerome didn't let go, in fact, he sunk his teeth further into the pale flesh, leaving yet another lovely bite mark on his brother's body.

"Jerome...." Jeremiah reveled in the pain and it was enough to make his cock swell up again.

Jerome sucked for a few minutes, intent on making the bruise as dark as possible.

"Mmm..." Jeremiah placed both hands on Jerome's head and he trailed his fingers through the red locks.

Jerome let go and he kissed the bite mark. He noticed Jeremiah was hard again and smirked. "That for me?" He teased.

Jerome sighed tiredly, "Yes, it's for you."

"Fuck yeah." Jerome gripped his brother's thighs and held him in place. Jerome leaned up and licked a stripe along Jeremiah's length.

"Nnn!" Jeremiah was overly sensitive from the multiple orgasms. His back arched and he closed his eyes, raising his hips for Jerome. 

"OOoh so pretty." Jerome licked the corner of his lips. He opened his mouth and engulfed Jeremiah's cock in one motion. He hallowed out his cheekbones and started sucking.

Jeremiah's body shivered and he moaned in pleasure. He let his legs rest on Jerome's back while his brother took care of him. Well, another canceled meeting wouldn't hurt but next time he was going to schedule something in the afternoon. Jeremiah closed his eyes and laid there, enjoying every moment his brother sucked him off. It took less then 10 minutes before he ejaculated inside Jerome's throat. 

Jerome groaned happily when he felt hot liquid fill his mouth and he eagerly swallowed all of it. After pulling away, Jerome licked his lips and his hungry eyes traveled up and down Jeremiah's pale body. He got up and grabbed Jeremiah by his hips, only to roll him over on his stomach again. "Spread em'." Jerome demanded, his voice low and ravenous.

Now on his stomach again, Jeremiah obediently spread his legs and he raised his hips for his brother. In a matter of moments, he felt that big cock push inside him. Jeremiah closed his eyes, allowing his brother to have his way with him until he got his fill. 

In hindsight, Jeremiah should've noticed what was happening to Jerome. Maybe he didn't want to acknowledge it because this was his brother, a man Jeremiah worshiped and loved dearly. Yet, the night terrors and panic attacks, those weren't normal. They were telltale signs, as was Jerome's hyperactive sex drive. If Jeremiah had paid better attention, he might've been able to help his brother sooner. 

Maybe. 

The following morning, Jeremiah barely had enough sense to pick up his cell phone and open up his emails. He typed up a message and sent the email out to the client at 7:50AM, apologizing for the short notice and cancellation of the conference call. Jeremiah would reschedule later and hopefully the man wouldn't be too upset. Jeremiah set the phone down and he looked over at his brother.

Jerome was curled up in a ball with the blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. 

'Weird', Jeremiah thought, he never saw Jerome use blankets unless it was freezing cold. He thought nothing of it and got up. He walked to the personal bathroom inside the room and proceeded to shower up. God...he was REALLY sore, Jerome did a number on him. He supposed it was fair, seeing as how Jerome let him try all sorts of kinks on him and never once complained. But shit.....7 hours of non-stop sex? Was Jerome human? The guy did some impossible things and Jeremiah was on the receiving end the whole time.... That was okay. Jerome washed up his hair and his body before stepping out into the steamy bathroom and standing in front of the mirror. Jeremiah studied the bite marks on his neck, chest, shoulders, and even those around his nipples. Jeremiah knew for a fact he had plenty on his legs, thighs, and his back. Jerome made it a point to 'mark his territory' and Jeremiah couldn't be happier. He belonged to Jerome and Jerome belonged to him. That thought was comforting.

Jeremiah left the bathroom and he walked over to the bed with just a towel around his waist. "Hey sleepy head, let's drive over to the next town and grab a coffee. I'm craving one of those Big Trains you got last week."

Jerome didn't budge or respond.

"Hey....Jerome, come on darling, you kept me up all night, it's not fair if you get to sleep in." Jeremiah reached out and grabbed Jerome's shoulder.

Jerome flinched at the touch before shouting angrily. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Jeremiah was caught off guard. He actually stumbled back and his heart was racing underneath his chest. "J-Jerome??" He was bewildered by the violent reaction. He stayed where he was and waited for his brother to say something else.

Jerome didn't add anything.

Jeremiah felt anxious and he approached the bed one more time. "Jerome....sweetheart, baby, what's wrong?"

Jerome said nothing.

Jeremiah reached over and gently tugged the corner of the blanket.

"Go away..." Jerome croaked weakly. He clung tightly to the blanket and kept his head covered.

Jeremiah felt his throat tighten up and he started to panic. "Jerome...You're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong..."

Silence.

"Jerome?..."

Silence. No movement.

Jeremiah feared the worst. There was no fucking way Jerome had what their mother had.... But he needed to be sure. Jeremiah quickly put on a t-shirt and trunks, then raced downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed Jerome's favorite food; microwavable pizza and an ice cold coke. As soon as the pizza was heated, he went back upstairs with both items. He entered the bedroom and noticed Jerome didn't move. "Hey, I got your favorite....Care to join me?" Jeremiah set the food items on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. 

Jerome didn't budge.

Jeremiah waited....

And he waited...

For one straight hour, he sat in silence and waited for Jerome to respond.

Nothing. Jerome didn't move once or say a thing.

Jeremiah's eyes blurred with tears. "Jerome?" He mumbled and in desperation, he reached out and yanked the blanket away from his brother's face.

Jeremiah's breath hitched.

Jerome stared off to the side, a glazed look in his eyes.

There wasn't any emotion there, just a numb, dead look that Jeremiah recognized; their mother had a similar expression when she'd curl up in bed for days on end.

"No.....Jerome....No, please." Jeremiah leaned down and he kissed his brother's cheekbone.

No response.

Jerome stared unblinkingly at the wall.

Jeremiah felt the weight of the world crushing down on him. He thought they surpassed their mother's sickness but Jerome somehow caught it. Or at least...he thought so. Maybe this was just a really bad panic attack? The green haired male stayed by his brother's side for the next 24 hours. He tried to get him to eat and drink water, but Jerome refused in silent stubbornness. 

In fact, Jerome slept almost 12 hours straight, only opening his eyes when Jeremiah cried out his name. Then, the redhead closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

Jeremiah was distraught. He didn't know what to do. Every few hours he desperately tried to make Jerome eat or drink, however, it was all in vain. Jerome wouldn't budge from the bed and he insisted on sleeping. Jeremiah decided it was time to reach out to someone he trusted.

A knock at the door.

Jeremiah answered and smiled weakly, "Hello Ecco."

Ecco didn't show any emotion but in her mind, she was surprised. Jeremiah looked thinner and there were deep circles under his eyes. His eyes looked sad.... "Hello Jeremiah. What can I do for you?"

Jeremiah stepped aside to let her in. "I need to explain a few things, take a seat won't you?"

Ecco nodded and she stepped inside. She walked over to the living room sofa and sat down. She crossed her right leg over her left and rested her hands on the highest knee. She waited.

Jeremiah went into the kitchen and he grabbed two ice cold waters; he knew Ecco hardly drank alcohol. He sat down on the sofa with her but kept a respectable distance. He held out a cold water to her.

Ecco took it and set down next to her right thigh. "What's going on Jeremiah?"

"Ah....straight to business, I always liked that about you." Jeremiah set the bottle of water down on the coffee table.

"Jeremiah....Are you okay?" Ecco inquire calmly.

Jeremiah chuckled but it was more forced. "I don't know....no, not really."

Ecco's eyebrows raised in faint surprise. "Why?"

Jeremiah sighed softly and he ran a hand through his messy green hair. "Jerome... I believe...He has our mother's sickness. She suffered from maniac depression and...Jerome won the genetic lottery. I've tried to coax him to eat or drink but all he does is sleep....I'm at my wits end Ecco..." Jeremiah sighed again and he slumped against the couch.

Ecco processed the information in silence. She understood the medical definition of maniac depression but never saw it first hand. "Jeremiah....how long has Jerome been like this?"

"Almost 3 days." Jeremiah responded.

"How long have you been awake?" Ecco asked.

"Almost 4 days...." Jeremiah mumbled.

Ecco inwardly cringed. "Jeremiah, can you hang on for a few hours? I'll collect every known medication used to treat depression and bi-polar disorder."

Jeremiah considered the proposal and nodded. "Yes... I can wait."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Hang on." Ecco reached over and took Jeremiah's hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and then stood up. Ecco left the apartment without Jeremiah showing her out.

Jeremiah was grateful for Ecco, even though she wasn't doing this for Jerome..... Jeremiah got up from the couch and went upstairs to the main bedroom. He crawled in bed next to his brother and laid there, counting each breath. Each breathe sounded weaker with the passing days.

Ecco was prompt, well, as prompt as a thief could be. She broke into several pharmacies and stole all anti-depression medications, and anything treating bi-polar disorder. It took 4 hours before she arrived back at Jeremiah's home.

Jeremiah answered the door and he looked far more exhausted then he did hours ago. "Thank you Ecco... What pills do I give him?"

Ecco went to the kitchen table and set each bottle out. "It's trial and error.... Based on my research, I would suggest these two." Ecco held two bottles up to Jeremiah. "They won't take effect right away and sometimes patients have unfavorable side effects.... Just try them for now. As soon as you get him to take them, I'll relieve you of your duty and you can sleep."

Jeremiah took the two bottles and read the labels. "Ecco....you really don't-"

"I want to." Ecco firmly stated. "Yes, I know I'm not doing this for Jerome, I'm doing it for you....Which is why you can trust me. I will NEVER do anything to hurt you Jeremiah."

Jeremiah considered the words and he looked to the floor. After awhile, he nodded . "Thank you...I'll cut a check for you tomorrow Ecco."

"I wasn't asking for compensation." Ecco responded.

Jeremiah chuckled, "True, you didn't....Okay, let me see if I can make him take these." Jeremiah picked up the two bottles Ecco gave him and walked upstairs to the bedroom. 

Jerome was still curled up on his left side, facing the wall, with the blanket over his head. 

"Jerome...would you be willing to take some medication?" Jeremiah asked calmly.

Silence.

Jeremiah set the pill bottles down, right next to a glass of water and a plate of untouched food. He sat down on the bed and leaned over to place a hand on Jerome's shoulder. "Please....please take them, if not for you, then for me."

Jerome rolled over to face Jeremiah and he lowered the blanket from his face. "You want me to take pills?"

"Yes, they'll make you feel better." Jeremiah urged. He reached out and placed his hand over Jerome's left cheekbone. Although this was his brother, Jeremiah didn't recognize Jerome. The person who was staring back at him had empty eyes and showed no emotion whatsoever. This wasn't Jerome Valeska, not in the slightest. 

"No..." Jerome pushed Jeremiah's hand away and then pulled the blanket back up over his face. 

Jeremiah leaned back and sighed in frustration. He picked up the two pill bottles and opened each one. He tucked one pill of each underneath his tongue and set the plastic bottles back down again. He looked at Jerome and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Silence.

"One kiss.... and I'll leave you alone and let you sleep." Jeremiah stated calmly.

Jerome raised the blanket and he looked at Jeremiah with a blank stare. "Okay."

Jeremiah laid down next to his brother and he tilted his head slightly, placing his lips against Jerome's own.

Jerome didn't really move or respond to the intimate gesture.

Jeremiah pooled a small amount of saliva in his mouth and at the same time, he reached up his right hand and placed it behind Jerome's head. He grabbed a fist full of red hair. Without warning, he shoved the pills into Jerome's mouth by using his tongue and jaw muscles.

Jerome tensed up and he grabbed Jeremiah by his t-shirt. He attempted to shove his sibling away.

Jeremiah's grip only tightened on Jerome's hair when he felt the shove. He kept his lips firmly pressed to Jerome's and he proceeded to drown him with both tongue and saliva.

Jerome choked and gagged but he couldn't break free. So, Jerome naturally bit down on Jeremiah's bottom lip.

With a painful grunt, Jeremiah pulled away from the bite. He reached up and touched his swollen lip, but at least he was successful in getting Jerome to take his medication.

The redhead coughed; if he was angry, it didn't show. Jerome rolled the other way and covered his head with the blanket. "Go away."

The words feel like a hard slap to the face. Jeremiah quietly got up from the bed and left. To his surprise, he saw Ecco standing in the hallway with a kitchen chair in her right hand.

"The medication will take a few days to take effect. You're going to have to come up with a few more clever ways of dispensing his medication." Ecco said.

Jeremiah nodded. "Yes...I'll manage." Jeremiah raised his right hand and it hovered near Ecco's face.

Ecco remained silent and motionless, her gaze locked on Jeremiah.

Jeremiah thought it wise to keep his hands to himself. He lowered his hand to his side, "Thank you....Please wake me up if he needs something." 

Ecco nodded once.

Jeremiah walked past her and went into a bedroom down the hall. He moved over to the full size bed and laid down on his stomach. Jeremiah was under the assumption he wouldn't be able to sleep if his brother wasn't next to his side, but the exhausted male slipped into unconsciousness right away.

Ecco watched Jeremiah disappear into another bedroom. She picked up the chair and walked into the master bedroom. She saw a figure bundled up in a blanket and that's where she set the chair down. Ecco took a seat and crossed her right leg over her left. She rested her hands on her knee and stared at Jerome.

Sensing the new presence, Jerome lifted the blanket and stared up at Ecco. 

Ecco said nothing when Jerome made eye-contact.

Jerome lowered the blanket and he rolled onto his right side, now facing the other way. 

"You know.... Jeremiah really loves you." Ecco said in her monotone voice.

Jerome said nothing.

Ecco continued, "I'll admit, I tried my best to wipe you away from Jeremiah's life. I did EVERYTHING for Jeremiah, whatever he wanted, I was ready and willing."

Jerome said nothing.

"All those years we spent together...I thought it meant something speicial. I truely believed Jeremiah and I would share the remainder of our lives together in that bunker, until you showed up. Jeremiah was consumed by the thought of you and I watched him slip further and further away. I tried to hang on....But you took him away from me, Jerome, and for that I will hate you for the rest of my life." Ecco said.

Jerome rolled over onto his left side and lowered the blanket. "If that's true, why don't you shoot me and get it over with?"

"I love Jeremiah too much to ever hurt him. Removing you from his life will end his altogether. I don't want that." Ecco responded calmy. 

Jerome stared unblinkigly at Ecco while she spoke. 

Ecco watched Jerome in silence.

"I'm sorry." Jerome whispered.

This time, surprise unveiled itself across the blonde woman's face. Both eyebrows raised and her lips parted, "I beg your pardon?"

Jerome covered his face with the blanket again and sighed tiredly. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Ecco didn't say anything else. She remained in that spot, diligently watching over Jerome Valeska. 

Several days pass and both Jeremiah and Ecco work together to get Jerome to take his medication.

It's not easy and Jeremiah doesn't like using force when his brother is in a weakened state, nonetheless, the redhead is forced against his will to consume bitter tasting pills.

Ecco suggests an IV but Jeremiah knows his brother will only rip it out. 

There is hope, however, because 72 hours into taking the medication, Jerome is slightly more responsive. 

Ecco is able to coax Jerome into drinking water and taking vitamins, but he won't touch solid food. 

The master bedroom begins to fill with a peculiar ordor. They all know the source of the smell and it takes Jeremiah an hour to convince Jerome to get up and take a shower. 

The redhead sat up and he lowered the blanket to the floor. When he stands, he sways slightly. "Dizzy....." Jerome mumbled.

Jeremiah moved to his brother's side and he wrapped his left arm around the other male's waist. He took Jerome's right hand and gently guided him to the bathroom.

Jerome doesn't protest and he allows his brother to lead him. Once inside the bathroom, Jerome begins to peel his t-shirt off and slide his boxer briefs off. 

Jeremiah turns the water on. "Think you can stand long enough for a shower?"

In that moment, another dizzy spell hit Jerome. He leaned against the bathroom counter and held on to it for dear life. "No, I can't." 

Jeremiah quickly moves over to Jerome and he leans down, hooking his left arm underneath the redhead's knees. He placed his other arm around Jerome's upper back. "Bath it is." Jeremiah said, before lifting his brother from the tiled floor. 

Jerome sighed and he looped his arms around Jeremiah's neck. 

Jeremiah carried his brother over to the tub and he stepped inside it. Jeremiah lowered himself and Jerome, only to take a seat in the porclian tub. He kept his brother cradled in one arm while reaching out to turn the hot water on.

Jerome raised his head and looked up at Jeremiah, "What are you-"

"Hush." Jeremiah watched the water level rise. He was fully dressed but could less about damp clothes and shoes. He pooled water in his right hand and then raised it over Jerome's head. He turned his hand, letting the water cascade down Jerome's hair. "I'm going to bathe you." 

Jerome smiled weakly and he nodded once. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Jeremiah's shoulder. 

Jeremiah grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo and he poured the thick liquid into his left hand. Afterwards, he set the bottle down and proceeded to lather the shampoo up in Jerome's hair. Fingers stroke through red locks, gently massaging the shampoo into the scalp. 

Jerome enjoyed the feeling. He felt warm and comforted, he started falling asleep.

Jeremiah reached out and shut the water off once the tub was nearly filled. He didn't distrupt Jerome, but he did continue to wash him up. He lathered up body wash and gently guided his hands all over Jerome's body. Pale green eyes focus on Jerome's body....he appears frail and thin. Jeremiah is reminded of the lanky teenager Jerome once was but obviously Jerome shouldn't look this way. He should look full, healthy, and happy. "Jerome...." Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother and he kissed his forehead. Jeremiah rested his chin on top of Jerome's head. "Come back to me...." Jeremiah whispered and he closed his eyes. 

The two Valeska brothers stay in the tub for quite some time. When the water turns cold, Jeremiah is prompted to wake his brother up. Jeremiah assisted Jerome out of the tub and back to the bed.

Ecco already changed the linen and provided clean ones, including clothes for both men. 

Jeremiah helped Jerome with his clothes first. Afterwards, he stripped off his wet clothes and changed into the dry ones. 

Jerome lays down on the bed and covers himself up with a clean blanket.

Jeremiah also laid down, right beside his brother. He lifted the blanket to cover them both and he wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist. 

Jerome closed his eyes.

Jeremiah pressed his forehead against Jerome's own. A soft whisper pushed past ruby red lips, "Please come back to me Jerome.....I miss you."

The heartfelt words fall on deaf ears; Jerome is already asleep. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A distinct pain is what stirs Jerome from his sleep. He opened his eyes and waited patiently for his vision to clear. When it did, Jerome realized he was laying on top of his brother in a protective embrace. Odd, Jerome didn't recall falling asleep like that.....Actually, there was a lot of things he couldn't quite remember. The past few days were blurry and....Wait, was Ecco visiting earlier? Jerome wasn't sure if he dreamt about her or if it was real. 

Jerome's stomach growled.

Jerome flinched, there was that pain again.... Holy shit, he was REALLY hungry. Jerome looked down at his brother and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the other. 

Jeremiah felt the nose rub and he opened his eyes. "Jerome?" It came out as a strained whisper.

"Yeah?" Jerome smiled.

Jeremiah's heart fluttered when he saw the smile. He suddenly closed the gap between their lips and pressed a desperate kiss to Jerome's mouth. At the same time, he would squeeze Jerome tightly in his arms.

"Mmph!" Jerome is stunned by the intensity of the gesture. 

Jeremiah pulled back and when he did, there were tears falling.

Jerome's eyes widen. "Miah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.....nothing is wrong. I'm just happy you're back Jerome." Jeremiah laughed lightly. 

Jerome reached up both hands and gently wiped the tears away from Jeremiah's eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Was I on vacation or something?" 

"You could say that, don't ever leave me again." Jeremiah said and he kissed one of Jerome's hands.

Jerome is perplexed by the response. Something happened.... something bad. He would ask for an explanation later, right now he's far too hungry to focus on anything else. "I'm so hungry I could eat Molly right now and have room for seconds."

"Molly?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, "You're referring to 'Molly the Magnificent'? The old elephant from the circus?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Jerome grinned. "Surprised you remember."

"Of course, how could I forget your dimwitted idea to let her out of the cage?" Jeremiah chuckled at the memory. "Oh, you were in SO much trouble.... Owen beat you black and blue that day." 

Jerome's grin only grew. "Yup but it was worth it wasn't it? To see Molly chasing around Owen and all the other circus handlers. They were pissin' in their pants when she charged them, I think Owen shit himself too." 

Both Jeremiah and Jerome burst into a fit of laughter and they nearly cry from how hard they're laughing.

After calming down, Jeremiah and Jerome go downstairs. Jeremiah gets to cooking up a big meal for the two of them. He sent a text to Ecco to inform her of Jerome's progress to which she replies: Wonderful. He knows the word isn't sincere but he appreciated all of her help. Jeremiah continues cooking and he prepared a few items like chicken alfredo with zuicchini robbons, chateaubriand steak with bearnaise sauce, roasted asparagus with parmesean, and dirty rice with peppers and onions.

The pleasant aroma makes Jerome drool in anticipation. He doesn't wait for Jeremiah to set the table. Instead, he stood beside his brother and leaned over to dip his finger in the sauce. He brought it to his lips and licked. "Mmm, you haven't made this in awhile."

"Get back you." Jeremiah playfully pushed Jerome.

Jerome pushed back with a grin. "Feed me?"

"Of course." Jeremiah leaned in and he licked the corner of Jerome's mouth, where some of the sauce lingered. "Now sit still and behave. The food is nearly done." 

Jerome shivered when he felt that wet pink muscle, if he wasn't so damn hungry he would attack Jeremiah for teasing him. "Okay." He nods and returns to the kitchen table. 

When everything was done and the table was set, Jeremiah proceeded to feed his brother. It was enjoyable for the both of them but gradually, Jerome gave into his voracious appetite and started devouring the food from his own plate. He even reached over and started consuming Jeremiah's portion. 

Jeremiah smiled, he wasn't really hungry at all. 

Jerome had 4 plates of food, each one piled high with food. He thanked his brother for the delicious meal and offered to clean up.

Jeremiah declined and he motioned to the couch in the living room.

Jerome and Jeremiah were now lying on the couch, each cuddling close to one another while the TV displayed some random documentary on serial killers. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

With time, Jerome gradually learned to accept his mental condition.

It took a few months and a visit from a psychiatrist to properly diagnose Jerome Valeska but it goes without saying, the redhead was indeed suffering from bi-polar disorder, formally known as manic depression.

The medication, some times, makes Jerome feel numb. When this happens, Jeremiah phones the psychiatrist for advice and help. Some times they have to raise or lower the dosage and occasionally, they switch to another medication. 

Trial and error.

One year, after the diagnosis, results in finding a proper combination of medication that works for Jerome. 

Jeremiah and Jerome have never been happier. 

While Jeremiah works, Jerome starts to pick up other little hobbies to keep himself busy throughout the day. He began bringing in tree branches and he'd sit for hours and carve a switchblade into them. Quite often, he carved animals and sometimes people. 

The door on the 2nd floor opened and Jeremiah stepped out of his work office. He was dressed in a dark purple suit and tie, with matching slacks and leather shoes. He always dressed nice when he worked, preferring that particular style for almost all occasions. He climbed down the stairs and he spotted his brother in the kitchen, kneeling over with something in his lap. Jeremiah entered the kitchen, "What are you working on now?" 

Jerome glanced up from his work and smiled. "Another bear, for your collection." He raised the small wooden carving, it was nearly complete. It was a bear standing on its hind legs with its ears alert, even the expression was that of curiousity.

"Amazing." Jeremiah loved all the details in Jerome's work. "You're very talented Jerome, you really should try using your art studio."

"Pfft. It's nothing... And I never asked for an art studio, that was Ecco's idea." Jerome looked back down and started working again. 

Jeremiah smirked a little, having picked up on the subtle jealousy in his brother's voice. He reached down and cupped Jerome's chin, only to tilt it up. 

Jerome paused and he looked up at his brother.

Jeremiah leaned down and kissed Jerome.

Jerome smiled and his lips parted. He let his tongue flick out to taste those sweet lips. "Mmm...."

Jeremiah chuckled at the reaction. He lingered for a few more moments before standing up and releasing Jerome's chin. "I mean it, you're a talented artist. I adore all the wooden sculptures but I feel as though my office is missing something...."

Jerome raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know....a sculpture perhaps? Maybe something more on the human side as my office is full of animal carvings." Jeremiah gave a sly grin.

"Hmph." Jerome rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'll think about it." 

"I'm sure you will, because when I need something you ALWAYS provide." Jeremiah reached down and stroked his fingers against the back of Jerome's neck.

Jerome shivered a little but the smile never left his face as he continued carving into the wood. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Weeks later, Jerome finally decided to enter the art studio Ecco so graciously provided. The room itself was large and clean, with ivory white walls. There were two closets and one additional room that was to be used for a dark room. There were endless piles of art supplies, some of which Jerome never saw before. He located a plastic tub that had directions on it; looks like he'd have to mix water with the dark powder material. Jerome didn't bother with gloves or an apron. He secured an empty bucket and measured the brown powder first, then, he mixed water into it. Jerome worked hands his through the material until soft clay began to form. After Jeremiah's remark in the kitchen, the redhead was thinking about what ideas to try out. If Jeremiah wanted something human-ish, then Jerome wanted to give it his best effort and create something emotionally moving. 

Jerome hoisted all the clay onto a wooden pedestal. He moved his hands around the clay, getting familiar with the texture and smoothness. It felt different from wood, that's for sure. Jerome picked up one of the chrome modeling tools and he tested it out on the clay by making several marks. "Okay....think I got this." He mumbled to himself. Jerome leaned in close and began molding the clay into two human like shapes. Jerome wore an intense expression, one of uttermost concentration. He was so focused on his work that he lost track of time and in the blink of an eye, 5 hours passed.

Jeremiah was wrapping up with business call and that's when he noticed how eerily quiet Jerome had been. Normally, the redhead would pop in to say hi or offer Jeremiah a snack. Not this time. Feeling worried, Jeremiah ended the call and he stepped out of his office. He went downstairs and checked the kitchen first.

No Jerome.

Jeremiah walked through the living room area and went outside to stand on the front porch.

No Jerome.

"Hm...." Jeremiah started growing nervous. He walked back inside before pausing. 

From the living room, he could see to the end of the hallway and a door was propped open at the very last room.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and he walked to the room. He peered inside and saw Jerome bending over a pedestal. "There you are." Jeremiah smiled and entered the art studio.

"Huh?" Jerome stood up straight and turned around. "Miah! Yer not supposed to be in here yet, I'm not finished!" 

Jeremiah stopped and his smile grew. "You're working on something for me? Can I see it? Please?"

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced to the side, pouting just a bit. ".....I guess." 

Jeremiah eagerly stepped around his brother to view his work.

The sight was breathtakingly beautiful. 

It was two men, naked and perfectly defined by each muscle carved into their flesh. One man is sitting on what appears to be tree roots and he's leaning against the other man's chest, while reaching up and wrapping his arm around the male's neck. The second male appears to be kneeling down and he has one hand resting on the male's face, while the other hand grips his arm. As stunning as their bodies were, what Jeremiah paid attention to was the expressions on their faces. The sitting male had pain on his face, each muscle was contorted to show anguish and his lips were parted like he was crying out. The figure that was kneeling had one of the most kindest, loving smiles Jeremiah had ever seen. 

"Oh...Oh my God Jerome..." Jeremiah whispered.

"You uh, don't like it?" Jerome asked timidly.

"I love it. It's.....beautiful. I've never seen anything this gorgeous before." Jeremiah wanted to reach out and touch the clay sculpture but he was afraid of ruining it's perfect beauty. 

"Heh...." Jerome chuckled as a slight blush crept into his cheekbones. "It's not done yet, but as soon as-"

Jeremiah attacked his brother with a kiss.

Jerome tensed up and he raised his hands to avoid touching Jeremiah's nice suit. He mumbled against the kiss, "Jer....don't wanna touch you... clay on my hands..." 

"It's fine." Jeremiah said against those lips. He put his hands on Jerome's hips and started walking forward, pushing his brother back in the process.

Jerome was hesitant to dirty Jeremiah's fancy suit. He walked backwards as his brother pushed him, up until he nearly tripped on a wooden chair.

Jeremiah held onto his brother tightly so he wouldn't stumble. Jeremiah pushed the other male down against the chair until he was seated. 

Jerome sat down in the chair, eyes wide. 

Jeremiah reached up and loosened his tie, the entire time he stared at Jerome like he was a piece of meat. 

Jerome bit down on his bottom lip. He adored that lustful look in Jeremiah's eyes, and it made his cock throb underneath his pants. 

Jeremiah got down on his hands and knees before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Jerome's groin.

Jerome stiffened up, the action made him needy for more attention. "Jer...." 

Jeremiah nuzzled his cheekbone against the buldge and he purposely flicked his tongue out, trailing it along the fabric.

Jerome's breath hitched. He was memserized by that tongue. 

Jeremiah smirked and he leaned back a little, only to reach up and unbutton Jerome's pants. He pulled them down just enough to release Jerome's throbbing erection; pre-cum glistened at the tip. Jeremiah licked his own lips when he saw his brother's hard cock. He looked up at Jerome, "Can I?" 

"Y-yes..." Jerome said breathlessly. 

Jeremiah looked back down and his lips part as he takes in Jerome's cock, first his head, then the remainder of the length. He hallowed out his cheekbones and started sucking, while bobbing his head up and down. 

Jerome rested his hands on Jeremiah's head. He closed his eyes and let out a content groan, "Mmmm.....fuck, your mouth feels so good Miah." 

Jeremiah pushed his tongue all around Jerome's length, trailing over the thick veins and then gradually up to the slit where he teased and swirled pre-cum around.

Jerome gasped and he bucked his hips forward a bit. His grip tightened on Jeremiah's hair and he pulled on it, messing the perfectly styled hair up as he did so.

Jeremiah didn't mind the hair pulling, in fact, the pain turned him on. He could feel Jerome's cock push against the back of his throat, making the pale man tense up. It was fortunate they practiced this a number of times before and it resulted in Jeremiah having good control over his gag reflex. He could tell that his brother was close so Jeremiah pushed him over the edge. He started moaning as he sucked Jerome's cock.

The vibrations caused by the moaning made Jerome's eyelids flutter. He tilted his head back and pulled Jeremiah's hair even more, this time he started to thrust his hips repeatedly. He woldn't let Jeremiah go, even if he tried, not until he was done fucking his brother's tight mouth.

Jeremiah stayed absolutely still. He continued to moan and slide his tonge all over Jerome's cock. 

Jerome's back arched and his movements stuttered. His cock twitched as he ejaculated inside Jeremiah's mouth.

Jeremiah's eyes watered up a little when Jerome's cock plunged deep inside his throat, causing the muscles to forcefully stretch. Then, he felt hot liquid fill his mouth and throat. Jeremiah nearly choked on it but he waited for his brother to finish. 

Jerome's movements came to a hault and he let go of Jeremiah's hair. "Shit.....I'm sorry, I shoulda pulled out." 

Jeremiah slowly removed himself and he looked up at Jerome, a thin trail of cum was leaking from his mouth. He swiped his tongue to the right side of his mouth, licking up the cum. "Mmm, I told you, never apologize to me." He stood up from the floor and began unfastening his belt. "Be a good boy and turn around for daddy." 

"Yes daddy." Jerome got up from the chair and he quickly pulled off his pants and underwear. He turned around, leaned down, and grabbed the edges of the chair seat. He spread his legs further apart, giving Jeremiah one of the best possible views. 

"Yes....such a good boy~" Jeremiah's cock was already leaking pre-cum. 

"Hurry daddy....I wanna feel you inside me." Jerome begged.

Jeremiah's heart skipped a beat. He stepped up behind his brother and gripped his hips. "For my baby boy, anything~" Without wasting another moment, Jeremiah pushed himself inside his brother's hole. 

Jerome tensed up and he let out a low groan. "Ohhh, such a big dick daddy, I love it~" 

"I know you do baby boy, I know." Jeremiah started rocking his hips until he built a nice, slow rhythm that both of them could enjoy.

Jerome closed his eyes. 

The two brothers get lost in each other's passion. The sculpture is left unfinished as the two retire to the bedroom and engage in love making. By the time they finish, the sun is already up and neither one wants to move from the bed. They fall asleep in each other's arms. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's been 12 years now since the Valeska brothers left Gotham City. They were almost an hour away from the chaotic place and would visit once in a great while but really, the two men didn't need Gotham anymore. They had each other, that's all that mattered. 

As requested, the Gotham Daily News was delivered to their home every single day and sometimes the brothers would watch the local news channel to see if there were any recent updates. It was usually the same thing....crime, corrupt cops, robberies, and murder. 

Good ol' Gotham City, never changes.

One evening, the two siblings are in the living room watching the evening news. 

Jeremiah is sitting with glass of champagne in his right hand. 

Jerome is sprawled out on the couch with his head on Jeremiah's lap. He doesn't like champagne much, he opted for a cold budweiser instead. 

The current story is about a mysterious masked vigilante who goes around stopping criminals and preventing mayhem.

"Huh, they haven't caught the guy yet?" Jerome took a drink of his beer.

"Apparently not. It's a good thing we left, I know you'd have fun with THAT one." Jeremiah commented. He lifted his glass and took a drink of the dark red liquid.

"Pfft." Jerome grinned and looked up at his brother. "Naa, I only need one crazy person in my life."

Jeremiah smirked at the comment and he set his champagne glass down on the coffee table. "One is more then enough?" 

"Yeah, for sure." Jerome eyed Jeremiah's lips, they were tinted a darker red because of the champagne.

Reading his brother's mind, Jeremiah leaned down and he kissed the other male.

Jerome smiled against the kiss and he leaned up, tilting his head slightly. 

"-Reports have indentified one of the women as a Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel-" 

Jerome suddenly reached up and slapped a hand to Jeremiah's face. He pushed him away and looked over at the TV, eyes wide with surprise. 

The painful slap made Jeremiah growl and he reached up and yanked his brother's hand away. He paused when he saw the expression on Jerome's face, prompting him to turn his attention to the TV.

"-Limited information on Quinzel's partner....appears to go by a pseudo name of 'Ecco'-"

Jeremiah quickly stands up from the couch, unintentionally throwing Jerome off of his lap.

Jerome dropped his beer when his brother shoved him off the couch. He rolled onto the floor with a solid thud and he glanced up angrily. "The hell Jer?!"

Jeremiah ignored Jerome and he stepped closer to the TV to view the image better....

It's security footage, right outside of a bank.

Two women appear to be exiting through the front doors of the bank while carrying stolen bags of cash. 

Jeremiah focuses on the woman with really short hair, slicked back and tinted green. The woman, formerly known as Ecco, is wearing a black and white tuxedo with a purple tie. 

The second woman, formerly known as Harleen Quinzel, is dawning fishnet stockings, skimpy denim shorts, combat boots, and a white t-shirt that appears to torn at the sleeves. She also ditched the neat bun and went for two pig tails; it made her look more youthful and frightening.

Both women pause outside and they look right at the security camera.

Jeremiah gets chills when he see's Ecco's familiar hazel blue eyes; they're sitll cold and distant. 

Jerome leaves the mess on the floor and stands up. He joins his brother and hovers in front of the TV, eyes focused on the women in the screen. 

The green haired woman wraps an arm around her partner and she pulls her in for a kiss. 

The other woman is delighted and she grabs onto her partner's collar, pulling her even closer for a ferocious kiss.

A vehicle comes speeding in and it stops right next to the women. 

A gun is raised but it's difficult to tell who's holding it.

The secrity footage abruptly ends; somebody shot the camera.

Jeremiah is quiet.

Jerome is confused. 

"You sure know how to pick them" Jeremiah said.

Jerome snorts. "Pfft! Look who's talking. Your ex dyed her hair green and she's dressing like you. Pretty fucking weird and creepy." 

"Fair enough...." Jeremiah didn't know what to think about Ecco's new appearance, or her fascination with crime life. He felt bad for having lost contact with her but in all honesty, he didn't want her devotion anymore. The only thing he wanted for her was to be happy and go on living her life. The last time he spoke to Ecco was roughly 10 years ago, when he needed some information on a client and their business overseas. In that time, Jeremiah focused on work and Jerome. When he got around to picking up the phone, he noticed Ecco's number was disconnected. He didn't know what became of her until now. 

"Huh....Harls is killing that look. Ya know I only ever saw her in pjs or her white lab coat, didn't think she'd look good in slutty clothes." Jerome commented.

Jeremiah's jealousy kicked in. He grabbed his brother by his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was loud, noisy, and possessive in nature. 

Jerome was pleasantly surprised and he parted his lips, teeth clashing loudly against one another. Jerome cupped his brother's face and purred into the kiss. "Mmm....Miah, did that strike a nerve?" Jerome asked innocently.

Jeremiah smirked and rolled his eyes. "No."

Jerome grinned and he nuzzled kisses against his brother's neck. "Liar~"

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close. "Fine, maybe it did. I don't want you checking out anyone else's body but mine."

Jerome chuckled, "Okay....does that mean you'll wear slutty clothes for me?"

Jeremiah considered it. "Yes, if you'll stop fantasizing over Harleen, I will wear ANYTHING you want me to." 

"Mmm I've already got something in mind Miah~" Jerome glanced down at the spilled beer. "Shit, I gotta clean up first." 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah is taking a break from his work. He's been on this project for two weeks now and is finally wrapping up the final blue prints. He poured himself a glass of Scotch and stood by his work table, eyeing the different designs he was working on. 

Jerome knocked on the door and peered in. "You busy?"

Jeremiah looked over his shoulder with a smile. "No, taking a short break. Please, come in."

Jerome nodded and he walked into the room, although, he was holding his hands behind his back as though hiding something.

Jeremiah turned to face his brother and raised an eyebrow. "What do you have?"

"It's a surprise~" Jerome said with a mischievous grin.

"Does it have something to do with the ring you slipped off my finger last week?" Jeremiah inquired.

Jerome's grin faultered and he pretended to pout. "Maybe...." The redhead revealed his hands and in one was an extravagant box of chocolates and in the other was a gold ring. "Happy 17th anniversary."

The two weren't legally married. No ordained minister in their right mind would approve of such a unholy union. The rings were, more or less, a marker to let other people know that the Valeska brothers were married men. Jerome certainly enjoyed bragging about his marriage when people pointed out the ring, Jeremiah was the same way. 

Jeremiah set his glass down on the table and he reached out to take the items from Jerome's hands. "Happy 17th anniversary to you too, Jerome. Oh, you had it refurbished?" He noticed the ring was polished and more lustrous then before. 

"Mhmm, read it." Jerome said with a smile.

"Read it?" Jeremiah raised the ring to his face and saw a small engraved message. The words were: You're my world, Miah.

"..............................."

"Like it?" Jerome asked, nervous about the long pause.

Jeremiah slipped the ring back on his finger and nodded. "It's perfect." His voice waivered.

Jerome stepped closer and he kissed Jeremiah's tear stained cheekbone. "Aww, didn't mean to make ya cry." 

Jeremiah sniffled and he reached up and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "You always have to one-up me, don't you?"

Jerome smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Your gifts....your presents....they're always thoughtful and loving." Jeremiah said.

"Well....that's cuz I love you Miah. Not my fault yer a big cry baby." Jerome teased. 

"Hey, if anyone is a cry baby it's you. Weren't you bawling your eyes out the other day about an injured baby racoon?" Jeremiah huffed up defensively.

Jerome laughed, "Aww but he was so sad and pitiful!"

The two look at each other in silence before laughing. 

"Hah, fair enough." Jeremiah opened the chocolates and plopped one in his mouth. "I have a gift for you too." Jeremiah set the chocolates down and walked around his work table. He opened up a metal dresser and retrieved a medium size box. He walked over to his brother and held the plain brown box out.

Jerome grinned with excitment and he took the box, quickly opening it and grabbing the items inside. Jerome's eyes widen in surprise. Inside the box there's a black leather collar with a bell, a leash, fluffy dog ears, gloves that are shaped like dog paws, and a thick furry tail, tinted in shades of grey and white. He picked up the dog tail and glanced at the end of it, where a peculiar bulb shaped item was attached. "How the hell is this supposed to stay on?"

Jeremiah picked up his drink and leaned against the table. "You insert it." He raised the glass to his lips and took a drink.

"Insert it?" Jerome's eyebrows furrowed and he stared intently at the tail in his hand.

Jeremiah smirked and waited patiently for his brother to figure it out. 

Jerome's mouth parted into a 'O' shape. "Ooooh! I get it now." Jerome looked at his brother, "So I'm wearing this tonight?"

"No." Jeremiah shook his head. "It's for me to wear." 

Both of Jerome's eyebrows raise. "Really?" 

"Yes, really." Jeremiah set his drink down. "Just my little gift from me to you. I know it's not as romantic-"

Jerome grabbed Jeremiah by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. The redhead kissed his brother to silence him.

Jeremiah jumped a little when he was suddenly grabbed, but he rested his hands on Jerome's hips and leaned into the kiss.

Jerome sighed happily. "It's romantic as shit, ya got that?"

Jeremiah nodded, "Understood." 

"Can we do it right now?" Jerome asked. 

Jeremiah smiled and he kissed the tip of Jerome's nose. "No, I have a deadline to meet but as soon as I finish....I'm all yours." 

Jerome pouted, "But you're already ALL mine~" He nuzzled kisses against his brother's cheekbone. 

"True....let me rephrase." Jeremiah reached up and ran his hand through Jerome's fiery red hair. "As soon as I finish, I'll get dressed up for you and you can fuck my brains out for the next few days."

Jerome's cock twitched at the words. "Mmm...ONLY a few days?" 

Jeremiah chuckled and turned his head to press a kiss to Jerome's ear. "For as long as you need."

Jerome licked his lips when he felt Jeremiah's hot breath brush his ear. He gave a soft, hungry growl. "You're mine Miah, ALL mine~" 

Jeremiah pulled back and cupped his brother's chin. "Yours~" 

The two kissed each other. 

Maybe, just maybe, the thread of fate that bound both Valeska brothers together was stronger then most. So strong, in fact, they were born to love one another and provide comfort, protection, hope, and immeasurable peace. Everyone else might view it as disturbing and immoral but not the two Valeska brothers. They loved each other and didn't see anything wrong with it. Both knew, since they were kids, they HAD to love each other because nobody else ever will. Their love transcends through time and history. They would be together in this life, and then in the next. No matter where they ended up, Jeremiah would search for his precious Jerome, as would the other. No amount of pain and suffering could overshadow the fact they were destined to be together and together they will stay, till the end of time; maybe, even then, they would keep each other close. 

 

The end~

 

Maybe~

 

Be sure it’s your real self you’re showing. Because it is your real self that needs to be loved – Daphne Rose Kingma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, Iongest chapter I've written to date! 
> 
> :3 I hope it meets your expectations, as far as an epilogue goes 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
